El legado de los Dioses
by krasni
Summary: Harry no fue dejado con las Dursley, sino llevado a Hotwarts que le pasara ahora. Poderes extraños, enemigos de sangre, y ahora Porofesor y alumno. Que le pasara al pobre de Harry a partir de ahora.
1. Default Chapter

_PROLOGO_

_---------------------------_

Un hombre grande caminaba por una calle luego de usar al parecer un encendedor para apagar las luces de esta, el hombre se dirigía a un muro en el cual se encontraba un gato.

— Buenas noches Profesora McGonagall. —

Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, Había una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada. La mujer llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.

— ¿Cómo sabido quien era? —preguntó.

—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.

—Y Usted no lo estaría si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared—respondió ella.

— ¿Todo el día¿No ha estado en las fiestas? Debo de haber pasado por más de una docena en mi camino hasta aquí.

La profesora McGonagall se enfado.

—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-tu-sabe parece haber

Desapareció al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros Gracias a tontos sin poder controlarse. Porque realmente se ha ido¿no, Dumbledore?

—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le

gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?

—¿Un qué?

—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta

mucho.

—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall —. Como le decía, aunque Quien-tu-sabe se haya ido...

—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede

llamarlo por su nombre¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-tu-sabe... Durante once

años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre,

Voldemort. —

La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-Tu-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

—Sé que para usted no hay problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la

exasperación y la admiración—. Pero es diferente. Todos saben que usted es que quien-tu... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.

—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes

que yo nunca tuve.

—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.

—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora

Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.

La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.

— Y los rumores que corren por ahí. Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?

Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa

estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría

pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal

intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento.

Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.

—Dicen que la noche pasada Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están muertos.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.

—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... Oh, Albus...

Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.

—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no

pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no

pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha

ido.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

—¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo

que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre

todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del

cielo?

—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo

sepamos.

— Estas seguro de dejarlo aquí Albus, Estos Muggles son lo mas diferentes a nosotros que pueda haber, vi al niño darle patadas a su madre por un dulce y que ni hablar del padre el…—

— Ya Minerva— Dumbledore le dijo — son su única familia, además Arabella lo cuidara bien—

La profesora McGonagall estaba lista para protestar nuevamente pero se detuvo por un sonido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se hacia más fuerte

mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta

ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó

del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía

parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco

veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y

además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi

toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y

sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos

musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.

—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin.

—lamento la tardanza profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con

cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me presto la moto. Lo he traído, señor.

—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?

—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles

comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas

se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro

azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un

relámpago.

—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.

—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.

—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?

—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la

rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí,

Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley

Minerva acaricio la mejilla del bebe, y este abrió los ojos, tomando con sus pequeñas manos una ramita de pasto que tenia en la túnica.

Lo que paso después Tanto Albus Dumbledore como Minerva McGonagall y Rubeus Hagrid no lo olvidarían en su vida, mientras el bebe jugueteaba con la ramita moviéndola de arriba abajo esta brillo.

Cuando sus tres acompañantes veían la ramita transformarse en una rosa roja hermosa quedaron choqueados.

— Albus como… —

— No se, nunca escuche de magia cruda siendo tan niño—

— No puede quedarse aquí profesor, seria peligroso tanto para el como para los Muggles— Dijo Hagrid

— Es verdad Albus—

El anciano director asintió. Para luego sonreír.

— Llevèmoslo al colegio por ahora, hablare mañana con el ministro, Minerva dile a la orden, tu Hagrid dile a los elfos que agranden mi habitación y que hagan una cuna—

Minerva y Hagrid Salieron de ahí mientras que Albus se quedo viendo al niño que vivió, sus ojos verdes le llamaban la atención, eran de un Verde tan intenso como los de su madre.

— Viste todo Serverus— dijo el anciano mientras de las sombras una figura emergía de ellas.

— Si director— Dijo Serverus Snape mirando al niño con la roza — Como—

— No lo se, nunca oí hablar de nada parecido—

— Donde se quedara—

— Hogwarts Por ahora, luego veremos—

Snape asintió y se desapareció

— Esto solo significa que grandes cosas te esperan Harry Potter—Albus Dumbledore dijo mientras recordaba una parte de una profecía dicha a el hace ya mucho tiempo.

-----------------------------------------

— No se que están jugando los dioses ahora— dijo la figura de una mujer mirando al anciano Dumbledore y al joven Harry Potter en un espejo

— Tu lo misma lo has mixto Ret, el niño tiene el regalo de Innin— dijo otra figura

— Y eso será bueno o malo Ratar—

— Los dioses no dan regalos por que si— dijo este tranquilo

— A ese niño le espera un gran terrible y hermoso futuro—

— Eso ni nosotros lo sabemos Ret—

— No podemos intervenir—

— No solo lo empeoraríamos—

— No es justo es un niño—

— Y ese niño es la ultima esperanza, confiemos en el y en su juicio—

Ret asintió

— Buena suerte Harry Potter—

— Si buena suerte la necesitaras—

_------------------------------_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_


	2. DEVUELTA EN CASA

_DEVUELTA EN CASA_

_----------------------------------_

Dos jóvenes corrían por el andén de ferrocarriles, atrás de ellos se veía un gran número de personas, pelirrojas.

— Date prisa Ron— Gritaba la chica al chico, mientras trataba de alcanzar más velocidad.

— Hey espera— Decía el pelirrojo Ron Weasley— Hermione, espera-

— No…Si no llegamos es tu culpa— le recriminaba Hermione Granger

— Que…Pero por que—

— Quien tuvo el poco cerebro para ir a ese bar—

— Pero solo quería conocer—

— Estuviste dos horas en ese bar— le dijo ella enfadada si dejar de correr, los demás ya no se veían

— me entretuve—

— Y con que una mesera—

— No yo…este jejeje—

— Y en sima Harry Potter ya debe haber llegado al tren y ahora segura esta en un compartimiento totalmente ocupado— decía ella con amargura

— QUE—

— que no recuerdas Harry Potter estará en Hogwarts este año— dijo Hermione le decía—uff el a estado en muchos colegios de magia desde que tenia cuatro años, puedes imaginarte lo que debe saber—

Ron asintió, claro que lo que mas le importaba eran sus historias de niño siempre le había contado la historia de como Harry Potter venció al Sr. Tenebroso el que no debe ser nombrado o Tu-Sabes-Quien, (Quien volvió a la vida hace tres años) y se dice que a tenido peligrosas aventuras toda su vida.

— Imaginate lo que podríamos aprender de el— le decía Hermione con ojos brillantes.

— Si tienes razón— le decía Ron sin entenderla el todavía tenia en la cabeza a un chico como el con una espada enfrentándose a un dragón. Rió un poco y miro adelante

— Cuidado Hermione— Grito Ron

Hermione que seguía corriendo giro su cabeza para ver de que Ron se reía, cuando Ron le grito algo, giro hacia delante para ver a un chico cubierto con un sobretodo verde y capucha negra estaba parado dos metros delante de ella.

— CUIDADO— Grito ella moviendo los brazos como si estuviera nadando, el joven giro pero Hermione pensó que era tarde, pero de repente ella se detuvo. Por desgracia para Ron no fue la misma suerte y tropezó al lado de donde estaba el joven y cayo.

— Ron estas bien—

— Si— decía adolorido comenzando a levantarse— Oye tu que hacías hay quieto— le recrimino Ron

— Ron fue nuestra culpa, no debimos ir corriendo— decía Hermione y se percato que el joven miraba una pared.

— Vas a cruzar —se aventuro Hermione viendo que el joven veía con fijesa la pared entre el Anden nueve y diez, ella sabia que la pared era una ilusión mágica que cubría la puerta al anden nueve y tres cuartos, en donde se encontraba el tren de los magos.

— Si— el joven dijo y giro para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella se sintió intimidada no podía ver el rostro del joven, gracias a la capucha que traía puesto, pero su voz era tranquila y clara no dudaba que era de su edad.

El la miro con unos ojos verde intenso que ella creyó que eran esmeraldas de alguna clase, una clase de ojos que pueden penetrar su mente y alma.

— Lamento lo que paso, toma esto como disculpa— dijo el acercando su mano a ella.

Ella estuvo por negarse recibir algo del joven pero cuando vio su mano apareció una rosa blanca.

Hermosa

Era la única palabra que cruzo por su mente mientras la tomo, luego el joven dio media vuelta y atravesó la pared como si nunca hubiera estado.

Hermione se quedo viendo el la rosa sin darse cuenta que el joven se había ido, y la familia Weasley había llegado. Ron estaba rojo por lo celos, y nadie se lo reprocho, la escena presentada fue algo fuera de lo común.

— Hermione — dijo Ron enojado

—eh…este si— dijo ella confundida

— Entremos de una vez—

-----------------------------

— Hola Padma— dijo Hermione a la perfecta de Ravenclaw

— Hermione— saludo la otra

— Y lo has visto— Granger Pregunto

— A quien— Padma estaba confundida

— Harry Potter—

— Pues no, pero La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Lupin escoltaron a alguien a los primeros Vagones, quizás sea el—

Hermione asintió

— Pasa algo—

— por—

— Ron no esta contigo—

— O…No es nada solo se puso celoso de un chico que me regalo esta rosa—

— Que linda—

— Verdad, ojala Ron sea tan tierno—

--------------------------

Llegaron a la escuela unas horas mas adelante

— Harry estas seguro, no estas recuperado por completo— decía Remus Lupin

— No se preocupen puedo y quiero seguir con esto— les decía mientras en su mano hacia aparecer y desaparecer un sin fin numero de plantas.

Por la ventana ya podía visualizarse el inmenso castillo, hacia tiempo que no venia.

Muchos años Han pasado.

Pero Ahora Estaba devuelta en casa.

_--------------------_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_


	3. La seleccion

_SELECCIÓN_

_----------------------------------_

Se encontraban en el gran comedor, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley ya sentados en la tabla de Gryffindor. Uno esperando la comida impacientemente la otra esperando la selección.

Los profesores ya se habían sentado, y la profesora McGonagall releía el listado de alumnos, y se preparaba para llamarlos. Por otro lado los alumnos de primero estaban muy nerviosos con la supuesta _prueba _para clasificarlos. Entre todos los pequeños se podía ver a un joven en una túnica verde que tenia una rosa roja en su pecho y con una capucha que le tapaba el rostro.

Este joven por su estatura los demás se hicieron la idea que era un chico de intercambio, claro que el único de intercambio que había era Harry Potter.

Y en todas las mesas le mandaban miradas curiosas que el parecía no darse cuenta, estando mas concentrado en acariciar los pétalos de la rosa en su pecho.

— Ese debe ser Harry Potter, no Hermione— Pavarati le dijo

— Así parece— dijo Dean

— _Es el chico con el que choque_— Pensaba Hermione y Ron pareció darse cuenta.

— Hermione, no es ese con quien chocaste hoy— dijo distraído

— Si—

— Chocaste con el— pregunto Ginny entusiasmada

— Si pero no sabia que era Harry Potter, mira me regalo esta rosa como disculpa— dijo mostrándole la hermosa rosa Blanca.

— Que linda— dijo Lavender Brown mirando la rosa.

_Hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era solo un trapo_

_Hogwarts nacía, por la fuerza de cuatro magos  
los dioses de nuestro mundo  
pensaron que como ellos los mejores debían darles un regalo.  
Unidos ellos siempre estarían,  
sus objetivos eran los mismos  
hacer la mejor escuela de magia del mundo,  
y entregar su sabiduría a los demás...  
"Juntos ayudaremos y juntos enseñaremos"  
Los cuatro mejores amigos se plantearon,  
y nunca soñaron que estos regalos  
los dividirían.  
¿Pues habían sido tan buenos amigos,  
como el frió Slytherin y el entusiasta Gryffindor?  
¿O que tal las otras dos...  
La bondadosa Hufflepuff y la estricta Ravenclaw?  
¿Entonces que fue mal?  
¿Como puede tal amistad fallar?  
Porque, yo nací ahí y les contare,  
toda la triste, lamentable historia.  
Dijo Slytherin, "Nosotros sólo enseñaremos a aquellos  
cuyos ancestros sean puros, el poder de Hèctate no será_

_Corrompido"  
Dijo Ravenclaw, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos  
cuya inteligencia sea segura no daré mis dones a alguien_

_Que no merezca el don de Atenea"  
Dijo Gryffindor, "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos  
Con un gran valor para manejar el don de Odin "  
Dijo Hufflepuff, "Yo enseñare a todos  
y los trataré a todos por igual, pues nosotros soy merecedora_

_Del don de Cronos y todos pueden serlo"  
Los dones los corrompieron.  
Pero eso no es el fin de la historia_

_Ya que una idea surgió_

_La división_

_Tuvieron que dividir a su escuela en cuatro,  
Para cada uno de los cuatro fundador habría  
Y en cada casa enseñaban sus artes por separado, así  
Como, Slytherin  
Sólo tomo brujos de sangre pura  
Tan astutos como las serpientes_

_Y ambiciosos como él,  
Y a los mas inteligentes  
Se Fueron con Ravenclaw  
Mientras los más valientes  
Fueron con Gryffindor  
La buena Hufflepuff, ella tomó a los demás  
Y les enseñó todo lo que sabía.  
Estas ahora son las casas y sus fundadores  
Manteniendo su amistad verdadera  
Entonces Hogwarts trabajó en armonía  
Por muchos felices años  
Pero luego la discordia creció entre nosotros  
Diferenciando los dones del uno del otro_

_Alimentando faltas y miedos  
Las casas, que fueron los cuatro pilares  
Ahora se volvían una contra la otra,  
dividiéndonos, intentando gobernar  
Y por un tiempo pareció que la escuela  
Iba a caer en el fin...  
Con discusiones y con peleas  
Y el choque de amigos contra amigos  
Y finalmente un día  
Cuando el viejo Slytherin se fue  
Y aunque entonces la pelea había concluido  
Él nos dejo muy doloridos  
por que nunca los cuatro fundadores  
Se redujeron a tres  
Teniendo sus casas unidas  
Como al principio debieron ser  
Y ahora el sombrero seleccionador esta aquí  
Y todos conocen la manera:  
Seleccionaré sus casas  
Porque para eso estoy,  
Pero este año iré mas lejos...  
Escuchen esta canción:  
Aunque estoy condenado a dividirlos  
Sigo preocupado de que esté mal  
Aunque debo cumplir con mi deber  
Y dividirlos en cuatro cada año  
Sigo preguntándome si esta selección  
No pueda traer el final que temo  
Oh, conozcan los peligros, lean las señales  
La advertencia está a la vista  
Pues nuestro Hogwarts esta en peligro  
No te dejes corromper_

_No se dejen corromper_

_El poder no lo es todo_

_El poder no es nada_

_No caigas como ellos_

_Tu don es tuyo_

_Tu magia es tuya_

_No caigas como el_

_No hay división valida_

_Debemos unirnos  
O nos desmoronaremos  
Ya te lo he dicho, ya se los he dicho  
Dejen que la selección comience… _

Tanto Dumbledore como los profesores estaban callados mirando disimuladamente al joven de capucha en el centro del salón. Este apretaba su mano derecha fuertemente, y dirigía una mirada totalmente fría hacia el sombrero en manos de la sub. Directora.

El joven al notar la mirada del director opto por mirar su Rosa y comenzar a acariciar sus pétalos.

La Profesora McGonagall se recupero rápidamente y comenzó con lo que después de tan fúnebre canción seria la verdadera selección de la escuela, sin embargo sus ojos aun vagaban sobre el joven en el centro.

— Suason, Emily — se escucho a la sub. Directora decir y una niña rubia pecosa pasar nerviosa y ponerse el sombrero.

— Hermione tu si que tienes suerte— le decía Ginny a su amiga

Hermione parpadeo

— Por —

— Vamos, sabes que no hay muchos chicos que regalen rosas, y esta es definitivamente preciosa— le decía Lavender a lo que Hermione se apeno

— Solo fue como disculpa— se defendía ella mientras en el gran salón se escucho el grito del sombrero seleccionador — HUFFLEPUFF— y la niña corrió hacia la mesa que aplaudía

— Claro una disculpa, nadie dice lo contrario cierto chicas— Pavarati Patil se metió mientras que las otras reían con ganas

— Nott, Beatris— se escucho a la jefa de la casa de los leones

Una niña de pelo castaño claro camino tranquila hacia la profesora que le entrego el sombrero

Hermione miraba a sus amigas con una ceja fruncida, mientras apretaba los dientes.

— RAVENCLAW —Se escucho al sobrero seguido de Gritos y aplausos, la niña se dirigió a su respectiva mesa mirando con una sonrisa satisfecha a la mesa de las serpientes en la cual su hermano Theoroden la miraba con una ceja alzada.

Los niños escucharon una risita que parecía angelical, y giraron mientras esperaban su turno para pasar hacia el sombrero para ver al joven misterioso (que se había calmado un poco) hablaba con una niña de pelo rubio y ojos celeste claros.

— Corriban, Diban— se escucho a la profesora, y un niño nervioso de cabello negro y ojos marrones se aproximo tomando asiento y recibiendo al famoso sobrero en su cabeza.

— Theo, creo que tu hermana fue a Ravenclaw apropósito— dijo una joven de cabello negro y ojos celestes divertida, al ver la ceja de su amigo Theoroden tan alzada.

— Nos peleamos anoche, contenta Arise— dijo este soltando un bufido y ganándose una risita de su amiga.

— SLYTHERIN— Se escucho al sombrero seleccionador, mientras en la mesa de las serpientes entro en erupción y el joven se dirigió hacia ella.

— Soy el perfecto Draco Malfoy— dijo el heredero de la familia Malfoy no perdiendo el tiempo para mostrar sus modales ante otro pura Sangre, el niño lo miro y asintió — Encantado— dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

— Gabriel Delacour— Minerva dijo

La niña que hablaba con el joven de capucha se adelanto a la silla mientras la profesora le entregaba el sombrero para luego de unos minutos, una sonrisa aparecía en su cara y el sombrero gritaba — RAVENCLAW—

La joven un cuarto de Veela salio hacia la mesa de los listos, que era recibida por aplausos.

Pasaron muchos mas los hermanos Lentis que fueron hacia la casa de los leones, igual que Brad Marchel y Maria Serant, Artucio Vence fueron para Hufflepuff mientras que Samanta Shacklebolt fue a Gryffindor junto a Mark Evans.

Finalmente solo quedaba el misterioso o no tan misterioso joven de capucha.

— Harry Potter— dijo Minerva Mcgonagall con una sonrisa

El joven se acerco y se sentó en la silla, quitándose la capucha se dejo ver a un chico de diecisiete o dieciocho años con cabellos revueltos y unos penetrantes ojos verde.

Minerva coloco el sombrero sobre la cabeza del joven.

— Dumbledore…— decía el sombrero, siendo interrumpido por el director.

— Es tu deber hacerlo, sombrero— dijo el director con tranquilidad.

_— Nos volvemos a ver— _decía el sombrero en la cabeza del joven

— _Así es, aunque no fue muy alentadora tu canción_— respondía Harry Potter con tranquilidad

— _No es mi culpa, que el mundo este así_— aclaro el sombrero

— _Cierto, pero aun así te has pasado_— aclaro Harry

— _Quizás si quizás no, eso ya no importa, lo que importa es a donde meterte a ti joven Lord_— dijo el sombrero

— _No soy eso y tu lo sabes bien_— respondió Harry

— _Jeje quizás no por sangre Harry pero si por magia_— dijo el sombrero

— _Sino mal recuerdo ya tuvimos esta conversación hace más de diez años_— decía el heredero de los Potter molesto

— _Y como en ese tiempo te dije no puedes escapar de tu destino, tu don es un regalo no una maldición, de serlo por que le das tanta importancia, te convertiste en un experto en runas y en especial en _Futhark Antiguo. Es un regalo no una maldición— dijo el sombrero con un suspiro

— _Son ambos_— termino diciendo el chico

El sombrero pareció relajarse

— _Donde deseas ir, ya te lo dije hace diez años, tienes aptitudes para las cuatro casas_— dijo

— _Donde me dejen en paz, necesito únicamente encargarme de mis estudios_— dijo el joven

— _Aconsejo entonces la casa de los sabios_—

— _Bien_— dijo Harry

— RAVENCLAW— Grito el sombrero y la mesa pareció saltar por los gritos, Harry se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

El perfecto un séptimo año llamado Ferry Boot estrechó su mano y lo invito a sentarse.

— Bienvenidos a Hogwarts una vez mas, y ahora sin mas preámbulos a comer— diciendo esto en las mesas aparecieron pilas repletas de diferentes comidas.

— _Al menos no todo a cambiado_— pensó el niño que vivió mientras tomaba una pata de pollo.

_--------------------------_

_Fin del capitulo_

_Notas:_

_Como ven mezcle diferentes mitologías _

_Glosario_

_Futhark Antiguo :_

_Históricamente, la colección de Runas más vieja que se conoce es el Futhark Antiguo, llamado muchas veces Futhark Germánico o común. _

_El Futhark Antiguo contiene 24 caracteres rúnicos y toma su nombre del ordenamiento de los mismos, como el Alfabeto toma el nombre de las primeras letras griegas (alfa, beta), o el Abecedario de las suyas (a, be, ce). Así, el Futhark toma su nombre del sonido de las primeras runas. Decir Futhark es el equivalente a decir alfabeto o abecedario. _

_Cada una de las Runas es mucho más que una letra. Un concepto preciso en sí misma, que a su vez tiene un significado simbólico. _

_Históricamente, se cree que la palabra RUNA proviene de la raíz indo-europea "ru", que significa "algo misterioso o secreto". La palabra misma se asocia con la espiritualidad y la magia. Se cree también que la antigua palabra alemana "runa", que significa susurro, llevaba la connotación de "sabio". Muchas escuelas afirman que el Futhark es el "susurro de los Dioses". _

_Innin:_

_Inanna (Innin) Diosa. Templo en Zabalam. Protectora de Uruk (Erech). Asociada con la estrella matutina (Venus).Diosa del amor y de la guerra. Era la diosa de la naturaleza y de la fecundidad, prolongación de la tradición de "diosas madres" , fue la protagonista de mitos tan arquetípicos como el del "descenso a los infiernos". Se la identificaba con la diosa griega Afrodita y la Astarté fenicia. En algunas tradiciones es hija de Anu y Ki (la tierra), y en otras de Sim y Ningal (la luna). Tiene 7 templos en Summer. Aunque el mayor estaba en Uruk E.Ana. Su consorte fue Dumuzz (Semidiós y héroe de Uruk)i. El templo de Eanna en Uruk, está dedicado a ella y a Anu. _

_Mitologia Babilonia _

_Odin:_

_ODIN /WODAN /WODANAZ: Es el Rey de los Aesir, en él podemos encontrar las virtudes del mando, la guerra y la sabiduría. Tiene otros nombres tales como el Dios de las Horcas, Dios de los Malhechores y Dios de los Cargamentos. Su nombre viene de la palabra wuotan que significaría furioso. Odin nos enseña que con el conocimiento somos dueños de nuestras vidas, somos por así decirlo nuestros propios dioses._

_Mitologia Nordica_

_Cronos_

_Es el dios del tiempo. El más joven de los Titanes. Armado con una hoz emascula a su padre. Urano/El Cielo. Una vez hecho dueño y señor de la situación, devora a sus hijos por temor a ser suplantado en el trono-. Pero su mujer-hermana, Rea, se las ingenia para poner a salvo a su nuevo hijo Zeus, dándole a Crono una piedra envuelta entre pañales. Esconde al niño en la isla de Creta, hasta que éste consigue destronar a su padre. Este mito parece tener origen en tradiciones de Asia Menor y es uno de los que mejor representan la suplantación o desalojo de alguien que está en el poder por quien busca acceder a él._

_Mitologia Griega_

_Atenea_

_Diosa de la sabiduría, e la inteligencia y de las artes, hija de Zeus y Metis, nació de la cabeza de su padre totalmente armada. Velaba las leyes y protegía la justicia, así como estaba a su cargo todo aquello que fuera símbolo de lo civilizado: arado, fuego, bordados, etc.  
El olivo, el búho, el gallo y la serpiente estuvieron consagrados a esta diosa, que era especialmente venerada en Atenas, lugar donde se celebraban cada cuatro años las fiestas de las Panateneas.  
Normalmente se la representa como a una joven guerrera armada de lanza y escudo y tocada con casco._

_Hèctate_

_Es la diosa de las encrucijadas y los caminos, asociada a la luna y al mundo tenebroso de las sombras y los muertos._


	4. Estudiante y profesor

_Estudiante y profesor_

_--------------------_

Habían terminado de comer y Terry se levanto, y empezó a mostrarle a los primeros años el camino, iba a seguirlo aunque ya sabia donde quedaba el cuarto común de Ravenclaw, pero El pequeño profesor de encantamientos lo llamo

— Señor Potter— dijo el diminuto profesor

— Si profesor—

— El director lo llama vaya a sus cuartos— dijo este con una sonrisa radiante

Harry asintió y salio hacia los cuartos del director

Terry llego un poco después encontrándose a Filius Flitwick

— Profesor Flitwick, no veo a Harry Potter, y no fue con los de primero— le decía

— No hay problema joven Boot, solo fue a hablar con el director sobre sus clases, baja y descanse— dijo el pequeño profesor saliendo del comedor

— Sus clases— pensó Terry confundido

-------------------------------

Se paro frente a las gárgolas y sonrió al verlas, como se había divertido con ellas cuando era un niño

**_FLASH BACK_**

Un niño de unos cuatro años corría por el pasillo luego de estudiar en la biblioteca, lo que tenia prohibido por sus tíos, este se para frente a unas gárgolas que el sabia que tras de ella estaba un cuarto, el problema no tenia la clave.

— Dale gargolita déjame pasar, mira te doy esto— de sus bolsillos sucios sacaba un caramelo

La gárgola no movió un músculo

— Vamos ya te dije que el abuelo me dejo— dijo el niño

— ….—

— Se olvidaron de darme la clave, sino como salí— decía

este

La gárgola movía la mandíbula indecisa

— Tu crees que un niño como yo te engañaría— dijo al borde de lagrimas y la Gárgola se movió hacia arriba dejando un pequeño hueco por el cual pasar

— GRACIAS— dijo este alegre sin lagrimas pasando por el.

La gárgola pestaño cuando se dio cuenta de la farsa y lanzo un alarido furioso al joven manipulador.

Detrás de una columna unas personas estaban riendo por las acciones del joven heredero de los Potter.

— Tiene mucha inventiva— Filius les decía

— No obedece ni la mínima orden— Minerva dijo—Cuantas veces le dije de no ir a la biblioteca—aclaro ella

— Sin embargo la forma e la que manipulo a la gárgola es muy Slytherin — decía Serverus

— No tiene nada que ver, el otro día sir Nicolás me dijo que de alguna forma le convenció de indicarle donde estaban los libros de encantos avanzados— repitió Minerva ganándose una risa de Serverus

— Ya basta, déjenlo— Albus siempre tan calmado— Ya veremos que hace por si solo—

**_FIN DEL FLSH BACK_**

— Hola gargolita, déjame pasar o te manipulare como antes— decía Harry divertido.

La gárgola al parecer se puso nerviosa y se corrió mostrándole las escaleras hacia el cuarto de dirección.

Harry subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

Frente a el Albus Dumbledore estaba junto a Serverus Snape, ambos sonrieron al verlo.

— Harry bienvenido a Hogwarts vez mas— dijo este

— Gracias abuelo, tío— dijo Harry

— Hola Harry—dijo Snape

Harry espero pacientemente mientras miraba al Phoenix del director

— Nos han dado mucho orgullo tus resultados— decía el director— Maestría en Artes Oscuros, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Herbología, ni que hablar de Runas, no llegas a la maestría en artimagia y pociones todavía — decía el anciano

— Por eso estoy acá, no por artimagia para eso solo tengo que dar el examen ya estoy preparado, sino por pociones y magia blanca, abuelo— decía Harry

— Así es Serverus te entrenara tres días a la semana en pociones, a la noche y yo mismo te enseñare magia blanca durante las tardes, tendrás algunas mañanas libres—

— Algunas— pregunto el chico confundido.

— La condición de Remus lo deja agotado las noches de Luna llena, a decir verdad planeo meterte a ti para remplazarlo este año—

— Seré un alumno y un profesor— dijo el joven

— Así es—

— Y mis clases—

— No te preocupes no se interpondrán, solo serán las mañanas, toma aquí esta una guía que te dejo Remus—

— Se fue—

— Estará en una diligencia de la orden por un tiempo—

— Como estas— Serverus cambio de tema

— Mi cuerpo se recupera poco a poco, el bosque me salvo la vida tío— dijo sin vergüenza el heredero de los Potter

— Es una fortuna, como te atreviste a enfrentarte al Señor oscuro y la mayoría de su círculo interno solo— le decía Serverus

— Lo pasado, esta en el pasado, además debía vengar a Sirius— dijo el chico con frialdad

— Bueno, bueno, no cabe duda que la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange fue un gran golpe para Voldemort y sus mortifagos — le decía Dumbledore— Sin embargo te arriesgaste demasiado—

— Ya no importa abuelo—

— Bien acuérdate de tus clases—

----------------------

Terry se había levantado, siguiendo con la rutina de levantar a todos, cuando era el turno de Harry el ya no estaba.

— Alguien vio a Harry— dijo Terry

— Salio hace veinte minutos Terry— dijo Simón Darle

— OK— dijo el y se fue hacia el gran comedor.

Harry se encontraba charlando con una chica de cabello castaño que Terry reconoció como Hermione Granger cuando Terry llego y lo saludo

— Hola Harry—

— Terry—

— Te levantaste temprano—

— Si, aun no me acostumbro al horario de Inglaterra— dijo este

— Debe ser difícil—

Mirando la mirada impaciente de Hermione el contesto

— Así es Beauxbatons no se saben que parte de Francia esta ubicada, pero esta rodeada de bosques y fue fundad hace poco trescientos o cuatrocientos años por Bellanias Beauxbatons, se especializan en encajamientos debido a que su fundadora era una encantadora— dijo Harry a Hermione quien anotaba todo.

— Bien ya termine, nos vemos en Defensa— dijo el niño que vivió dejando confundidos a Terry y Hermione ya que ellos tenían Runas primero.

------------------

Hermione y Terry fueron hacia Runas y encantamientos en la cual Harry no se presento, y luego de preguntar los profesores le respondieron que no le hacia falta esta clase.

Ahora en defensa debería estar como les dijo en el desayuno, esperaban sentados junto al resto.

La puerta del profesor se habría y para sorpresa de todos Harry Potter salía de ella.

— Buen día, con la ausencia del profesor Lupin, el director quiso que me haga cargo de su clase— dijo sin mirar a nadie y organizando sus papeles en la mesa.

— Según el régimen de enseñanza académica, ya han visto maldiciones de medio rango, maldiciones de alto rango, imperdonables, y desde el normal Boggart hasta Dementotes, sin embargo mi régimen será mas duro que el del profesor Lupin, debido a que es su último año veremos la defensa en todo su esplendor y so ferocidad. Aquellos que no creen poder seguir con la clase, vayan a verme y me encargare de que el profesor Lupin se encargue de sus exámenes—

La clase estaba entusiasmada, se notaba que Potter era un experto en la materia.

— Si señor Malfoy— dijo Harry al ver la mano levantada

— Disculpe Profesor, pero si veremos artes oscuras en toda su ferocidad, no es mejor que tengamos un profesor de verdad y no un inexperto— dijo Malfoy con Frialdad.

Harry miro a Malfoy Tranquilo

— Fui graduado con la maestría en Artes Oscuras hace tres años Señor Malfoy, fui el único en mi generación capaz de ver las artes oscuras por lo que son y no por lo que la gente como usted piensa que son, tengo honores en cada Rama de ella señor Malfoy, además no le recomiendo llamarme inexperto tal y como su padre, ese fue un error que casi le costo la vida Sr.Malfoy—Las tranquilas palabras hicieron a Draco aterrarse.

— Bien comencemos por algo de criaturas hoy, que pueden decirme sobre el pegazo— dijo Harry

— Si señorita Granger— al verla levantar la mano

— El es un corcel alado de naturaleza mágica. Se trata de un ser inteligente, bondadoso y salvaje. Un pegazo es una criatura muy tímida que sólo puede ser domada por jinetes de buen corazón. Los pegazos detectan el mal innatamente y no servirán a quien intente domarlos con fines malvados. — dijo Hermione satisfecha.

— Bien cinco puntos para los leones— dijo Harry divertido al ver como muchos Gryffindor levantar sus pechos con orgullo

— El pegazo es un corcel, bondadoso y feroz, existen muy pocos actualmente. Los Muggles creen que es un ser mitológico. Los pegazos son los lideres entre los corceles, tanto mágicos como no mágicos, solo puede domarlos alguien que ellos elijan—

— Vamos a ver díganos que sabe sobre las arpías Sr. Boot— dice Harry

— Bueno son una mezcla entre mujer y buitre. La parte inferior de su cuerpo y las alas son de buitre, y el torso y la cara de mujer. Su pelo es grueso, duro y enmarañado, como un estropajo y tiene los dientes podridos. No suelen llevar ropas, y siempre están envueltas en un fétido olor. Son seres tan sucios que infectan a otros seres al atacarles con sus garras. —

— Bien, se nota que estas criaturas le va bien, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw— dijo Harry

— Bien alguien sabe algo sobre Doxy— decía Harry

— Nadie bien una Las doxis son similares a las hadas excepto por que y tienen otro par de piernas y se encuentran por todo el norte de Europa y de América, pues muestran predilección por los climas fríos. —

— Bueno ahora aremos un resumen, sobre las Doxys, y pegazos— empiecen leyendo la pagina quince a la treinta—

-----------------------

— Y que tal la clase— le preguntaba Harry a Terry en el cuarto común

— Muy buena, no sabia que eras maestro— dijo este aun con asombro

— No muchos lo saben—

— Adonde vas—

— Tengo clases con el profesor Snape—

— Ten cuidado, Snape puede ser muy maldito cuando quiere y cuando no— le decía Terry

— Gracias — le respondió con una risita Harry, mientras salía del cuarto común.

-----------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO

GLOSARIO:

Pegazo:

Un Pegaso es un corcel alado de naturaleza mágica. Se trata de un ser inteligente, bondadoso y salvaje.  
Un pegaso es una criatura muy tímida que sólo puede ser domada por jinetes de buen corazón. Los pegasos detectan el mal innatamente y no servirán a quien intente domarlos con fines malvados. Su origen se encuentra en la mitología griega; cuenta la leyenda que Perseo decapitó a Medusa y de su cuello brotó Pegaso. Al poco tiempo de nacer, Pegaso golpeó el suelo del monte Helicón y de su golpe surgió un manantial, que se considera la fuente de la inspiración poética. A pesar de los intentos de domar al mágico y veloz caballo, sólo Belerofonte lo consiguió después de pasar una noche en el templo de la diosa Atenea. Ésta se le apareció en sueños y le dio una brida mágica para domarlo. Belerofonte trató de volar con Pegaso hasta el monte Olimpo para unirse a los dioses, pero el corcel derribó a Belerofonte antes de conseguirlo. Zeus recompensó al caballo dándole alojamiento en los establos del Olimpo y le dio el rayo y el trueno como símbolos de su poder. Pegaso pasó a ser con los años una constelación estelar que se encuentra entre la de Piscis y la de Andrómeda. Los pegasos que nacen del cuello de una medusa decapitada pertenecen a una raza superior de pegasos llamados Gran Pegaso, éstos son más fuertes y su tamaño es mayor. Suelen ser líderes de las hordas de pegasos y sólo pueden ser domados por los héroes más nobles.  
Los pegasos tienen la forma y el tamaño de un caballo árabe y unas enormes alas emplumadas. Suelen ser blancos, aunque también se conocen marrones y hay rumores de pegasos negros. Independientemente de su color todos los pegasos son seres bondadosos y nobles.  
Los grifos son los enemigos naturales de los pegasos. Cuando se enfrenta a un grifo, el pegaso aprovecha su mayor velocidad en el vuelo para cansarle y distraerle. Si se enfrenta a un dragón intenta atraerlo a lugares de difícil acceso para que el dragón no pueda seguirlo fácilmente, y así aprovechar este tiempo para atacar. Suelen atacar en picado con los cascos y con los dientes.

Arpía:

Una arpía es una mezcla entre mujer y buitre. La parte inferior de su cuerpo y las alas son de buitre, y el torso y la cara de mujer, en concreto de una bruja.  
Su pelo es grueso, duro y enmarañado, como un estropajo y tiene los dientes podridos. No suelen llevar ropas, y siempre están envueltas en un fétido olor. Son seres tan sucios que infectan a otros seres al atacarles con sus garras.

Su lenguaje se basa en una especie de gritos y cacareos muy desagradables. Sin embargo, las arpías cantan una canción mágica, capaz de hechizar a todos los humanos y semihumanos que la oyen. Esta canción la usan cuando se ven atrapadas o cuando quieren atraer a viajeros ocasionales hasta su guarida.

Se deleitan molestando a otros seres y animales, sin embargo son bastante cobardes, sobre todo si se encuentran solas, por lo que suelen huir con frecuencia. A pesar de ello, son muy vengativas y pueden seguir a un enemigo durante kilómetros.  
Sus guaridas están situadas en la línea de la costa, y suelen ser cuevas un poco profundas, tan sucias que que ningún animal se atreve a acercarse. En ellas suelen guardar algunos tesoros que mezclan con toda la suciedad. Estas guaridas albergan a unas diez o doce arpías.

Las arpías pueden colaborar esporádicamente con humanos o semihumanos ejerciendo de espías.

Doxy:

La Doxy es a menudo confundida con una hada, pese a que se trata de dos especies bien distintas. Como el hada, posee una diminuta figura humana, si bien la de la Doxy está cubierta por un tupido pelaje negro, y tiene otro par más de piernas y brazos. Sus alas son gruesas, convexas y brillantes, muy parecidas a las de una escarabajo. Las doxis se encuentran por todo el norte de Europa y de América, pues muestran predilección por los climas fríos. Cuando llega la época de la puesta, cavan un hoyo y depositan hasta quinientos huevos; luego, los entierran. Los huevos eclosionan a las dos o tres semanas. Las dosis tiene cuatro filas de dientes afilados y venenosos. En caso de mordedura es necesario tomar un antídoto.


	5. Magia antigua

_Fjrod: Gracias. Si me fije y tenes razón, Las arregle antes de subir este capitulo. Espero que te guste lo que sigue._

_Ginger: Gracias. Desde ahora pondré mas detalles, pensaba hacerlo desde e principio pero es una historia que estuve escribiendo demasiado rápido, por eso hubo barios errores como los que Fjrod me aclaro. En este y los capítulos que viene se van a desarrollar mas el pasado de Harry, así como las acciones y pensamientos de los alumnos de las diferentes casas como también de las diferentes escuelas. Te gusto el glosario, lo pongo cada vez que utilizo criaturas mitológicas que saco de barias páginas de la red. Aun que hasta hora puse criaturas conocidas. En cuanto a las paginas estuve en una de Harry Potter que es http/ Y http/www.darkclik. esta es mas sobre dioses que criaturas. Como dije Antes estuve haciendo los capítulos rápido, concentrándome en las otras dos historias, pero desde ahora los haré un poco más largos. Tratare de seguir actualizando, cada vez que pueda._

Florence Rose: _Gracias. Espero que disfrutes de los próximos capítulos. _

_Magia antigua_

_------------------------_

La poción de la verdad le había salido bien, según Tío Serverus. Había pasado por la biblioteca y quitando de la sección restringida. Era un libro de pociones verde oscuro.

A su alrededor vio a Lisa Tupin en la mesa alejada, fingiendo leer un libro de Artimancia, se dio cuenta debido a que el libro estaba al revés. Esa chica era un caso, ella fue quien mas interesada en su historia estaba. En su primer día fue ella y dos amigas de ella Maxima Clearwater, y Dolores Quirke quienes decidieron hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida la cual tuvo que ir obligado y desde que tuvo que dar clases se le pegaron como chicle.

Resignado abrió el libro. Empezaría con algo complicado, como la poción de Matalovos.

— Poción Matalobos pagina doscientos quince—leyó en el índice

Con un par de rápidos movimientos estaba ya en la susodicha página y comenzó a leer.

— La matalobos, una de las más difíciles pociones que existen…Debe ser controlada en un caldero de Plata y sus contenidos guardados con un aislante de plata. Para efectuarse la poción necesita reposar por doce horas a fuego verde lento….—

Llevaba media hora, leyendo sobre la matalobos, la mayoría de los ingredientes que necesitaba estaban en el bosque, los otros los crearía el.

— Profesor Potter—dijeron un par de voces con alegría

Girando vio a un grupo de Gryffindor de Segundo, constituido por el alocado Mark Evans, un chico de cabello negro casi tan rebelde como el de el, unos ojos marrones claros que parecían los de un perrito, y una sonrisa resplandeciente. También estaban Maria Sando una niña también de cabello castaño claro, y ojos verde claro, quien lo miraba apenada. Por otro lado Triss Creevery venia con una total confianza, sus hermanos le habían hablado la historia de Harry Potter, ella tenia el cabello negro y ojos marrones parecidos a los de Mark y finalmente Marcus Denada era bastante tímido pero respondía todas las preguntas de la clase, era un chico pecoso de ojos negros y cabello azul.

— Hola chicos, vienen a estudiar un poco—pregunto Harry mientras les sonreía, mientras que Mark y Triss negaban rápidamente mientras que Marcus y Maria asentían.

Harry se echo a reír

— Veo que hay muchas diferencias de opiniones ¿no? — les dijo a lo que ellos rieron (Marcus y Maria mas nerviosamente que los otros dos)

— Pues yo opino que deberían ponerse a estudiar ya — escucharon a Hermione Granger acercarse.

— Señorita Granger—dijeron todos los niños asiendo a Hermione apenarse, los niños no la veían como Hermione la sabelotodo sino como la perfecta Granger.

— Niños mejor pónganse a estudiar, sobre todo tu Mark, la profesora McGonagall me a dicho que estas muy bajo en transformaciones— dijo Hermione con la ceja alzada.

Mark trago saliva ante la risa de sus amigos

— Pero, la profesora es demasiado extrita— decía Mark haciendo un puchero y abriendo y cerrando los ojos que por experiencia sabia que lo hacia mas inocente y convencía siempre a los mayores.

La ceja de Hermione Granger se alzaba cada vez más.

— Nada de peros Mark si no entiendes pregunta, así que a estudiar de inmediato, lo mismo para ti Triss, el profesor Flitwick me a dicho que tienes problema con los encantamientos de desarme— le decía la perfecta.

Esta vez era Triss la que tragaba saliva—Pero…—

— Nada de peros, ahora a ESTUDIAR—les dijo

— SILENCIO— se escucho a Madame Pince Gritar. Hermione se apeno nuevamente y se fue a disculpar

Harry reía bajo de la situación. De la nada Marcel Santon, una compañera de Ravenclaw de séptimo año entro a la biblioteca.

— Harry el director te llama—decía ella con una sonrisa radiante

— Gracias Marcel—dijo este levantándose

_---------------------------_

— No se de que te quejas Draco, si la clase estuvo muy buena— le decía el carismático Blaise Zabini a su compañero Draco Malfoy en el cuarto común de Slytherin.

— Buena, BUENA…Solo vimos a unos ridículos animales que nunca veremos y Potter no sabe nada de Artes Oscuras— decía el heredero de los Malfoy

— Vamos no es para tanto— decía un alegre Blaise a un furioso Draco

— Que no ves que es un profesor…Se comporta como alumno, como quieres que nos enseñe alguien así— le respondía Draco Malfoy

— Si prestaras mas atención en la clase en lugar de buscar problemas Draco no la pasarías tan mal— Se escucho por detrás y vieron llegar a Theoroden Nott junto a Pansy Parkinson.

— No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con las clases de Potter, Theoroden— le respondía el príncipe de Slytherin.

Nott pareció encoger los hombros

— No soy como tu, no me importa quien se el profesor mientras aprenda— dijo este con tranquilidad

— Grrrr…Que no ves quien nos enseña Theoroden — dijo Malfoy— ES POTTER — exclamo este— Es Harry Potter, si tu y tu familia están a favor de la causa deberías estar como yo— termino

— Ja…Tan estupido como tu padre Draco— dijo Nott sin perder la compostura— La causa me tiene sin cuidado, y esto no tiene nada que ver con eso— termino el heredero de los Nott

— Somos informantes del señor oscuro, en el colegio Theoroden, no podemos darnos el Lujo de ser enseñados por su enemigo— dijo Malfoy resentido

— Te lo repito, eres tan estupido como tu padre— aclaro Nott— Realmente piensas que somos informantes— dijo este—jajajaja, el señor oscuro tiene ya muchos informantes en las diferentes casas de la escuela, nosotros solo somos hijos de Mortifagos Malfoy, y espero que por tu bien te aprendas eso— dijo con desdén ante la mirada rabiosa de Malfoy— Nosotros somos hijos de Mortifagos, es todo, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder nuestra frialdad, ya sea con Potter o Dumbledore. Draco— termino Nott saliendo de ahí y dejando a Malfoy con las palabras en la boca

— Que demonios le pasa— Pregunto Malfoy a sus otros amigos luego de la partida de Nott

— Ni idea, esta muy extraño desde que volvió de su casa— dijo Pansy

Malfoy vio como la figura de Nott pasaba por la puerta disimulada de piedra de la sala común.

— Será mejor que lo vigile— Murmuro Draco

------------------------

— Terry viste a Harry— Terry escucho a lisa decirle

— No, por— decía este

Lisa puso mala cara— Quiero que me ayude con las preguntas de animagia— decía ella con un suspiro

— Yo te ayudo— dijo el tranquilo

— Ya terminaste— dijo ella con asombro

Terry cabeceo — Si ayer por la noche— dijo este

— Gracias Terry— dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza

— no...no es nada— dijo en un murmuro algo cohibido por el abrazo de su amiga.

— Te apenaste— pregunto ella

— no…no…no estoy acostumbrado a que me abracen es todo, Lisa— dijo Terry con molestia, como si fuera algo que no le gusta decir.

Lisa miro a su amigo con ternura— Gracias Terry — dijo ella con una linda sonrisa.

Terry se sintió muy incomodo ante esa sonrisa, le recordaba a las de su madre, que en paz descanse.

_--------------------_

Miro hacia delante y el director lo esperaba.

— Me llamaste abuelo— dijo Harry

— Así es, veo que llevas bien tus clases según Serverus— dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

— No es muy difícil— decía el joven

— Quiero comenzar tus clases de inmediato— dijo este

— Ya casi es de noche, no lo haríamos las tardes — dijo en chico

El director negó con la cabeza— quiero que repasemos teoría sobre la magia antigua ahora Harry— dijo el director

Harry Potter asintió

— Como sabes la magia Blanca esta dividida por diferentes ramas, una de ellas, y de las más difíciles es la magia antigua— decía Albus Dumbledore

Harry volvió a asentir

— Sabes por Que— pregunto el director

— La magia antigua, es una de las magias más difíciles porque se necesita pertenecer a los elementos para utilizarla—dijo Harry

El director asintió—Así es no se puede manipular los elementos dentro de la magia antigua, se debe ser parte de ellos—

— Como—

— Simple realmente, Para los hechizos de magia antigua, se utiliza cualquier parte del cuerpo y no la normal varita— decía el anciano

— Para ser parte de los elementos se necesita la magia curda— pregunto el niño que vivió

— Así es, te mostrare un encantamiento de esta clase para que practiques por ahora, no es un encantamiento muy difícil, ni tan trabajoso, lo llamaría de menor importancia en la magia antigua— dijo el anciano

Harry asintió

— Este es un hechizo levita torio de magia antigua, elemento aire por supuesto—Decía el

Harry volvió asentir, mientras que el anciano agarro un jarrón y lo coloco en la mesa.

— Normalmente la magia antigua se utiliza para crear escudos en propiedades, hay muy pocos hechizos de ataque— decía el anciano mientras se acercaba al joven Ravenclaw

— Entiendo— decía el heredero de los Potter

— Bien mira bien—decía el director girando y levantando su mano mientras abría la palma apuntando al jarrón.

— Para realizar este conjuro debes visualizar bien el objeto, donde esta y hasta donde quieres que se levite. Muy parecido a los encantamientos conbocadores normales— dijo el anciano

— Ya veo— decía el joven entendiendo la dinámica de el encantamiento que el anciano deseaba mostrarle.

Asintiendo Albus se dispuso a ejecutarlo.

— _Aresto Momentum_— se escucho el encantamiento del anciano el cual parecía cincuenta años mas joven al echarlo.

Harry Potter había sentido el poder mágico que el anciano había expulsado, era tanto el shock, en el supuesto encantamiento de menor importancia. Tanto fue la sorpresa que se había caído de rodillas y no pudo disfrutar de ver la mayoría del encanto.

Mirando hacia el jarrón lo vio levitándose dos pies arriba de la mesa. Era extraño no parecía un conjuro de levitación.

— _Parece como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido el tiempo para el jarrón_— pensaba el joven.

— Así es—dijo el anciano director adivinado los pensamientos del joven que la llama nieto

— Como— Pregunto el joven a su abuelo

— El poder de la magia antigua, Harry—dijo el anciano con una sonrisa radiante— En esta magia no eh manipulado el viento, simplemente convertí al jarrón en el viento— dijo el anciano

— El viento no se puede levitar— dijo para si el joven Ravenclaw, el anciano asintió.

— Así es el viento es el aire, esta nunca toca tierra, esta permanente mente arriba nuestro, abajo, y a los costados. Es imposible moverlo. Ese es el poder de la magia antigua, convertir algo en un elemento y como este ese algo funcionara de acuerdo a su naturaleza— dijo el anciano

— Pero el jarrón es de arcilla— dijo el joven aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

— Esta echo de un material de la tierra, cierto. Sin embargo la magia antigua engaño al aire en esta sala, asiéndole creer que ese jarrón es parte de si y el jarrón se movió a donde yo pesaba como si fuese el aire el que pensaba. A esto Harry se lo llama la _Conversión de Materia _o convertir algo material en energía— decía el anciano.

— Transformar la manipulación de un elemento, en ese mismo elemento— decía el joven aun sorprendido

— Así es, Convertir algo que esta en el aire, en el mismo aire. Este es un ejemplo muy básico sobre la magia antigua. Quiero que lo practiques esta semana, en cuanto puedas— dijo el anciano director a el joven Potter mientras sonreía ante la todavía expresión de sorpresa de el joven

— Donde puedo encontrar, algunos libros de esta magia abuelo— dijo el joven Ravenclaw.

— Ten, dijo haciendo aparecer un libro pequeño que parecía ser muy viejo, de este libro aprendí yo cuando era joven, sobre este estilo de Magia— dijo el anciano

Harry Potter tomo el libro como si fuera uno de los mas grandes tesoros que pudiese tener (En realidad lo es).

— Gracias abuelo— dijo el joven regalándole una sonrisa que el director no veía en muchos años

— A pesar de ser pequeño ese libro contiene mucha información, no intentes nada más de lo que te pido. La magia antigua es Hermosa Harry, Pero también muy peligrosa. No hagas nada si no te lo pido. Entiendes— dijo el anciano más serio de lo que nunca el joven lo había visto.

— Si. Entiendo. — dijo este

— Bien puedes retirare, te Veo mañana a la tarde. — dijo el anciano sacudiendo la mano haciendo que la puerta se abra por si sola.

_-----------------------_

— Harry— dijo una entusiasmada Lisa al verlo entrar por el retrato. Ella estudiaba junto con Terry y Mandy Brocklehurst.

— Hola— dijo Harry mientras los veía. Los tres llevaban el uniforme azul de Ravenclaw y al parecer estudiaban animagia.

— Donde fuiste— pregunto la pelirroja Mandy

— Con el director—

— Te metiste en problemas, Harry— Lisa le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida

— No Lisa, el director me encargo que contenga a las chismosas de Ravenclaw— le respondió Harry Potter con la misma sonrisa

Terry lanzo una carcajada al ver la ceja alzada de su compañera.

— No sean malos—decía Lisa

— Practican Animagia— preguntaba Harry a los tres ganándose el cabeceo de ellos.

— Si la profesora McGonagall, esta siendo mas estricta que nunca, haber si somos animagos o no — dijo Mandy

— Quien es animago—escucho detrás y vio llegar a el rubio Anthony Goldstein, a Padma Patil quien siempre lleva su cabello negro suave atado en una coleta y también a Michael Corner el chico de cabello negro que iba sonriendo a todos lados, así como regalando halagos a cada chica de cualquier casa que se le cruzaba por el camino.

— Platicábamos sobre animagia, Padma— dijo Lisa con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga.

— O cierto, la vieja McGonagall esta rompiéndonos la cabeza con esto del animago— dijo Michael con un suspiro

Harry lo miro divertido, lo que diría su tía si lo escuchara.

— Harry tu eres animago— Pregunto Anthony con sus ojos brillando como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro— digo, como no vas a la clase de McGonagall— dijo el

Los demás miraron mientras Harry Potter asentía. Mas recordando todos los problemas que causo en el instituto para brujos el sol rojo en china (en el cual se graduó con honores en las ramas de transformaciones y esgrima mágica), cuando intentaba convertirse en animago. Paso mucho tiempo y esfuerzos, meses de duro trabajo hace ya cuatro años.

— En serio—dijo Padma emocionada

— Genial—se escucho a Michael y Lisa

Harry sonreía nervioso ante las miradas de sus compañeros. Terry lo miraba con asombro, Michael estaba divertido por algo, Anthony lo veía como si fuese un ser superior y las chicas parecían curiosas sobre algo.

— Y en que animal te convertís—pregunto Terry con curiosidad.

Los ojos de todos menos de el brillaban por saber la respuesta, lo que a el le incomodo bastante.

— Un águila— pregunto Padma entusiasmada de ver al ave representante de su casa

Harry negó y se dispuso a responder cuando Lisa lo interrumpió

— Una Hada—dijo ella mientras sus ojos parecían estrellas, imaginándose al hermoso animal.

— Una Veela masculina— Pregunto Michael mientras una sonrisa enorme aparecía en su cara, como si fuera una Veela fuera lo mejor que podría pasarle.

— Hey déjenlo responder— Como siempre Terry calmando el ambiente

Harry se lo tenía que agradecer, se sentía un poco molesto, no por lo del águila, o el hada, sin embargo lo de la Veela masculina, no podía comprender como la mente de Michael podría ver un uso en eso.

— Un lobo— dijo Harry

— GUAU— dijeron todos

— Podemos verlo— dijo Lisa entusiasmada

— Quizás otro día, estoy algo cansado ahora— dijo este queriendo irse a su cuarto a hojear el libro de magia antigua que le había dado su abuelo para entrenarse.

— Bien, mañana nos ayudas con animagia— le pregunto Terry ganándose el cabeceo de Harry mientras se iba.

_-----------------------_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_

_Notas: _

_Termine. Que les pareció._

_Terry Boot: No encontré su apariencia física de los libros, solo se que es un Ravenclaw amigo de Michael Corner. Es hijo de Muggles, entro a _Hogwarts en 1991_ y ayudo en el enfrentamiento contra Malfoy en el expreso (El orden del Phoenix capitulo 38(Final))._

_Lisa Turpin: No encontré nada de información sobre ella, salvo el nombre y que entro a _Hogwarts en 1991.

_Mandy Brocklehurst_: _No hay descripciones físicas en los libros. Es una media __sangre, hija de mago y Muggle. Entro a _Hogwarts en 1991.

_Anthony Goldstein: No hay descripciones físicas en los libros. Es una media sangre. Entro a _Hogwarts en 1991._Perfecto desde 1995, y ayudo en el enfrentamiento contra Malfoy en el expreso (El orden del Phoenix capitulo 38(Final))._

_Padma Patil: No hay descripciones físicas, pero como es la hermana gemela de Pavarati, suponemos que tiene cabello negro como ella. Es de origen asiático, se supone que es de la india. Entro a Hogwarts en 1991. Fue con Ron Weasley al Baile de Navidad en el 1994. Y fue perfecta en 1995._

_Michael Corner: Media sangre. Cabello oscuro. Entro a Hogwarts en 1991._

_Theoroden Nott: No hay descripciones físicas, estudiante de Slytherin, supuestamente sangre pura ya que su padre es un Mortifago muy cercano a lord Voldemort. Entro a Hogwarts en 1991. Se sabe que le gusta el Quidditch ya que saco el libro Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos un 22 de enero de la biblioteca (no se de que libro). A pesar de ser Slytherin no se ha visto provocando a los Gryffindor como a Malfoy, por lo tanto se puede pensar que no es completamente leal al señor oscuro o que simplemente prefiere pasar desapercibido._

_Blaise Zabini: No hay descripciones físicas, estudiante de Slytherin. Entro a Hogwarts en 1991.Hay muchas historias con este personaje como mujer. Pero J.K. Rowling aclaro que es un hombre._

_Pansy Parkinson: Estudiante de Slytherin. Entro a Hogwarts en 1991. Fue con Draco Malfoy al Baile de Navidad en el 1994.Perfecta en 1995. Un miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial, organizada por Umbridge para intentar mantener el orden y que todos siguieran las reglas de la profesora Umbridge. Pansy es quien encuentra la lista de miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore._

_Maxima Clearwater: Personaje inventado por mí a partir de otro que es original. Vendría a ser la hermana menor Penélope Clearwater, quien era estudiante de Hogwarts desde 1988 a 1995 y perfecta de Ravenclaw desde 1992. Ponemos a Maxima de cabello negro rizado como el de su hermana y ojos celestes claro. _

_Dolores Quirke: Personaje inventado por mí a partir de otro que es original. Vendría a ser la hermana mayor de Olga Quirke. Olga entro al colegio en 1994 y Dolores en 1991. Tiene el cabello verde y ojos oscuros. En cuanto a Olga no hay descripciones físicas, pero se sabe que es Ravenclaw._


	6. ENEMIGOS DE SANGRE Y MALDIOCIONES DE SAN

_ Elementhp: Gracias. Continuare lo mas rápido que pueda, aunque cuesta bastante._

_ Alex black bird: Actualizare tan rápido como pueda. Sirius murió a manos de Bellatrix tratando de proteger a Harry, a cambio Harry mato a Bellatrix pero fue herido gravemente por Voldemort y sus Mortifagos._

_ Sanarita31: Gracias. Seguiré actualizando._

_ ElwinAnárion: Gracias, respecto a de donde saco la información sobre los personajes, bueno encontré una pagina re buena, creo que es la mejor que hay de Harry Potter, esta en ingles y otra en español, Se llama The Harry Potter exicon y es la dirección http/ hay también un link para ir a la que esta en español que se llama el diccionario de los magos que esta en la dirección http/ como también otro link en francés, encyclopedie Harry Potter en la dirección http/ Fanfiction. Net Estuvo teniendo unos problemas por eso no pude actualizar mas pronto. Y además te aclaro, soy hombre. Krasni es un diminutivo de mi apellido, debido a que mi hermano lo llamaban por el apellido a mi me pusieron de apodo el diminutivo. Desde ahora me pongo las pilas para seguir más rápido._

_ ----------------------_

_ ENEMIGOS DE SANGRE Y MALDIOCIONES DE SANGRE _

------------------------------

Se dirigía a dar su clase saludando a la dama gris que lo vio pasar apurado, entrando vio ya estar sentado a los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff. Tomando asiento los saludo y saco su libro de clase ojeando lo que verían hoy.

— Buen día chicos, veremos un poco de maldiciones de sangre, hoy, vayan a la pagina doscientos treinta— dijo Harry a los demás quienes asintieron mientras sacaban sus libros y los dirigían hacia la susodicha pagina.

Mientras los alumnos releían la página Harry hacia anotaciones en el pizarrón. Dándose vuelta se veía ya a Terry con la mano alzada lo mismo que Smith.

— Si dígame señor Boot— decía Harry con un gesto profesional.

— Profesor realizaremos, alguna maldición de sangre— decía Terry excitado, al parecer Smith tenia la misma pregunta por que bajo la mano luego de eso.

— No a menos que quiera ir a Azkaban Señor Boot, yo las realizare ustedes solo anotaran sus efectos— decía Harry— Las maldiciones de sangre son las maldiciones mas difíciles de utilizar por consecuente las mas peligrosas y cada la gran mayoría de ellas esta penada con como mínimo cincuenta años en Azkaban— decía Harry

— Son más peligrosas que las imperdonables— se escucho a Wayne Hopkins,

— Así es— dijo Potter

— Como pueden ser mas peligrosas que las imperdonables— preguntaba asombrado Ernie Macmillan

— Por que las imperdonables tienen un efecto especial, de control, dolor o muerte. Pero las maldiciones de sangre tienen efectos decenas de efectos secundarios además de los efectos conocidos y eso hace que sean desconocidas para la comunidad mágica— decía el profesor de defensa— este tipo de maldiciones solo pueden ser utilizadas por profesores de defensa especializados o por los Magos de Choque que las investigan— termino

— Profesor— escucho a Mandy Brocklehurst

— Si señorita, Brocklehurst— decía Harry

— Cual nos mostrara— decía ella

— Veremos una maldición de sangre básica, se la llama la tortura de pierna y como se llama, su efecto es lastimar los nervios de una pierna haciendo que la sangre sea contaminada con una magia venenosa, esto trae no dolores insoportables sino la anulación de los miembros de la pierna ya sean músculos, huesos y nervios, la única forma de que la maldición no dañe con los efectos secundarios, los cuales son la contaminación a través de sangre otros organismos del cuerpo es la amputación de la pierna— decía este mientras los demás en la sala dieron un grito horrorizado

— Bien observen bien— decía mientras escucharon la puerta tocarse

— Adelante— dijo Harry

Vieron a Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy, Theoroden Nott y Arise Moon entrar.

— Profesor, la profesora McGonagall nos dijo que deberíamos venir por clases extra, ya terminamos nuestra clase de Animagia— dijo Granger

Harry asintió— Bien tomen asiento estamos viendo maldiciones sanguíneas— dijo el, a lo que tanto Hermione como Arise contuvieron la respiración

— Podemos ejecutarlas, profesor— Dijo Arise con sus ojos brillando

— No, si no quiere ir a prisión por cincuenta años, señorita Moon— dijo Harry

— Prisión— pregunto Weasley

— Las maldiciones de sangre son prohibidas por el ministerio a todo a aquel que no las enseñe o las investigue, Señor Weasley— dijo Harry mientras ellos es sentaron.

— Bien le mostrare ahora la maldición llamada tortura de pierna— dijo mientras con un giro de su varita, aparecía un maniquí similar a un cuerpo humano, debitándose para que todos lo vean.

— Miren bien— dijo apuntando su varita a la pierna derecha del maniquí.

— exitium cruris— conjuro y un rayo totalmente negro salio de su varita golpeando la pierna del maniquí

Los demás pudieron ver como los reviso se volvían más rojos y se autodestruyan desasiendo la pierna.

— Lo ven, esto pasaría si fuese un ser vivió y luego de unos minutos se esparciría por el resto del cuerpo— decía mientras los demás veían la pierna del maniquí deshacerse— es por esto que este tipo de maldiciones son las mas peligrosas que existen— decía el profesor ganándose el cabeceo de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes.

_ -------------------_

— Bien Harry, ya la tienes dominado— decía el director viendo al jarrón levitarse ante el

— Si, una ves que lo haces se vuelve mas fácil— decía el joven profesor/alumno.

— Así es, ahora veremos algo mas difícil— decía el anciano a quien el joven llamaba abuelo desde hace años.

De pronto alguien toco la puerta— Adelante — dijo el anciano y de la puerta una chica de Slytherin pasó por ella.

— Señorita Moon— dijo Albus con regocijo

— Profesor— saludo ella

— Que se le ofrece— dijo el director

— Profesor, faltan Draco y Theoroden en nuestra casa, ellos discutieron y no volvieron a aparecer, fue hace cuatro horas y estamos preocupados— decía ella

— Y Serverus— pregunto el anciano director

— No encontré al profesor Snape por ningún lado— decía ella

— Harry— dijo el anciano

El niño que vivió asintió con la cabeza.

— Ven conmigo Moon— dijo muy serio Harry mientras se retiraba

Moon lo siguió, caminaron hasta los calabozos. Moon parecía algo nerviosa de ir para ese lugar, Harry lo noto tanto como los vistazos disimulados que le daba.

— Pasa algo— le preguntaba Harry

Moon lo miro y bajo la cabeza apenada.

— En realidad tenia muchas ganas de conocerte— le dijo ella tuteándolo

— A si— pregunto este mirándola, era muy linda debía admitirlo tes blanca, ojos celeste suave y el cabello rubio que caía hasta la cintura.

— Aja, Tío Serverus siempre me contó muchas cosas sobre ti, desde que era una niña deseaba conocerte— le decía ella, mientras caminaba mas cerca de el.

— Ya veo— dijo este adivinando las verdaderas intenciones de ella— _Lo hago, por que no…después de todo soy tanto estudiante como profesor y es de mi edad. A la mierda han pasado ya tres meses desde la ultima y si le intereso, no creo que sea nada malo_— pensaba el joven

— Por eso, yo disfruto mucho tus clases, claro que me gustaría verte también en clases como alumno— dijo ella parándose y haciendo que ambos se detengan— Me gustaría que nos divirtaramos como alumnos siendo un profesor no tiene tantas libertades— dijo ella levantando la mirada para verlo

Potter entendió bien la indirecta y se acerco a Moon, ella al parecer se entusiasmo en ese gesto.

— Por eso fuiste con el director, para buscarme, por que ni fuiste a buscar a Serverus, cierto— dijo este tomándola por la cintura, mientras que ella asentía con la cabeza y trataba de abrazarlo— Es por que te intereso que estas dispuesta a ir tan lejos como puedas, cierto— dijo Harry mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba una parte especial de su anatomía bastante mas abajo de la espalda y un poco mas debajo de la cintura y con la izquierda aun en su cintura la empujaba contra la pared

— Si, iré tan lejos como desees— decía ella en un susurro disfrutando de las caricias que su acompañante le daba, las dos manos de este ya estaban en su cola dando unas caricias sabes y cariñosas. Por dios el la excitaba tanto luego de historias y historias que su Tío Serverus le contaba al fin podía tenerlo, o como había anhelado esto y ella seria suya, esta dispuesta a ir tan lejos como su joven acompañante desee.

— Ya eh visto esto antes, en varias chicas que tuve antes, ellas también sabían complacerme de verdad— decía mientras comenzaba a besarla en la boca.

— Has tenido a muchas— decía en medio de besos mientras saltaba sobre el y doblaba sus piernas en la cintura del joven para sostenerse

— Muchas han pasado por mis labios, muchas también por mi cama…La pregunta es por donde deseas pasar tu Arise— decía mientras besaba el cuello de la joven y con su mano derecha acariciaba con ferocidad el muslo izquierdo de esta y su izquierda ya atacaba el pecho izquierdo de esta.

— Por tus labios— dijo ella en un gemido— y tu cama—

Los besos siguieron y siguieron junto a las caricias donde ambos jóvenes maldecían la estorbosa ropa que usaban, hasta que Harry se detuvo.

— _Que pasa, este sentimiento, lo conozco…Miedo, no terror…Que demonios pasa_— dijo mientras giraba su cabeza hacia el ventanal logrando que Arise para con el ataque de besos y lo mire.

— Arise….— dijo el

— Si— dijo ella un poco decepcionada de que su joven acompañante se haya distraído.

— Es cierto lo de Nott y Malfoy— dijo el

Ella asintió y pareció aterrorizar al joven con esto, porque la soltó y miro con fijeza la ventan hacia el bosque.

— Arise ve al despacho del director dile que Lestrange, esta en el bosque— dijo este aterrorizando a la pobre de Arise.

— Que, pero…como lo sabes— dijo ella

— Rápido, ve— decía el joven mientras salía corriendo hacia el bosque.

La joven no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a los cuartos del director.

-----------------

— Malditos mocosos, siempre metiéndose entremedio de los demás, no— decía el hombre de capucha a sus dos prisioneros en el bosque prohibido de la escuela Hogwarts.

— Ya déjanos Lestrange o mi padre se enterara—decía el rubio aterrado

—Grrr…_Crucio_—dijo Lestrange apuntando a el rubio lanzando la maldición de la tortura que golpeo al joven rubio atado.

—Ahhhahahah—El grito pareció escucharse por todo el bosque

— Basta—dijo el otro joven aparentando frialdad aunque su palidez era ya muy visible.

— Tu también quieres pequeño Nott, o le sigo dando al entupido de Malfoy—decía Lestrange

— Y por que no lo intentas conmigo Rodolphus— se escucho una voz

—Potter—dijo Lestrange con odio mientras giraba para ver a su enemigo entre dos árboles — Al fin llegas— término con una sonrisa feliz

— Y pronto te vas lamentar eso— aclaro el joven— Después de todo esta maldición terminara pronto—

— O si, terminara, por supuesto que terminara—dijo Lestrange apuntándolo con su varita.

Harry alzo la mano indicándole que parara lo que izo que Lestrange baje su varita y lo mire. Potter giro hacia los dos jóvenes Slytherin que estaban atados, levanto la palma hacia ellos.

— _Aresto Momentum_— invoco el heredero de los Potter y Theoroden Nott y Draco Malfoy se levitaron unos metros en el cielo.

Giro hacia su contrincante y lo vio con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios

—Listo—dijo este

— Cuando quieras— dijo el joven sacando su varita.

Y sin decir más se lanzaron uno contra el otro

----------------

Toco la puerta con desesperación y esta se abrió rápidamente, dentro de la sala se encontraban Serverus Snape y Albus Dumbledore hablando.

— Señorita Moon, casualmente hablábamos de usted — dijo Dumbledore con su sonrisa feliz que se esfumo al ver el rostro angustiado de la joven

— Que pasa Arise— Dijo Snape rápidamente al ver el rostro de la joven

—Profesor, es Harr…. El profesor Potter— Albus sonrió ante la escapada de palabra— dijo que Lestrange esta en el bosque prohibido — dijo la joven mientras que los otros dos adultos se levantaron y salieron corriendo

---------------

— _ AVADA KEDAVRA_—

La maldición verde se lanzo hacia el joven, pero este la desvió con un movimiento de su varita, para luego hacer un movimiento giratorio con la misma y lanzar una maldición contra su oponente.

— _ CLADES CORDIS_ — Lanzo Potter a lo que Lestrange tuvo que lanzarse para esquivar

— No piensas dejarme con Vida Harry— decía mientras mandaba un Crucio al heredero de los Potter.

— Sabes que no Lestrange, te matare como lo hice con tu esposa— dijo este lanzando un Avada Keadavra propio

Su oponente la esquivo mientras evaluaba su situación, pero Potter sonrió y dijo unas palabras— Pero disfrutare de hacerlo— con esto dicho levanto una mano y apunto hacia su oponente— MUERE— Grito

Ramas gigantescas salieron de los árboles, y querían aprisionar a Lestrange este mandaba maldición tras maldición, pero parecía que las ramas eran ilimitadas. Pronto se encontró aprisionado en ellas.

—Que pasa Rodolphus algo apretado— dijo con burla el heredero de los Potter.

Rodolphus sonrió — Algo—en un movimiento fluido de este las Ramas explotaron, Harry tuvo que taparse los ojos para no ser presa de fuego.

— Que pasa Harry, sorprendido— decía Lestrange con burla mientras salía de las quemadas ramas.

— Veo que tu amo te enseño un par de trucos, pero realmente crees que puedes vencerme con eso—dijo mientras comenzaba a apuntar de nuevo su varita hasta su oponente

— Te sorprenderías lo que se puede aprender del Señor oscuro Harry, aunque tú tuviste tu oportunidad, y como un idiota lo rechazaste—decía Lestrange mientras apuntaba también su varita hacia Harry.

— Oportunidad, de que, volverme un esclavo como tu—dijo riendo— Mucho honor tiene ustedes los Mortifagos Lestrange, poderosos hechiceros, orgullos magos…Bah no son mas que esclavos de un media sangre—Rió con burla el niño que vivió.

Lestrange rojo de la furia comenzó a lanzar cada maldición que se conocía, pero el heredero de los Potter las esquivaba con facilidad.

Mientras tanto en el cielo Nott y Malfoy miraban el duelo impresionados, el nivel de Potter era mucho mayor al que pensaron.

— _ Esclavos, eso son los Mortifagos_—pensaba Nott mientras su ceja se fruncía buscando una respuesta

— _Media sangre, sirvientes de un Media sangre…No puede ser verdad_— se decía asqueado Draco Malfoy

_ ------------------_

Los tres corrían por el bosque tratando de encontrar a Harry Potter, lo que según el director, no era difícil por el poder que se sentía.

— Entonces Har... el profesor Potter puede saber si los Lestrange están cerca sin la necesidad de una gran empatia—preguntaba por enésima vez Arise Moon a su tío Serverus Snape

Este asintió— Así es, los Potter y los Lestrange son enemigos desde hace siglos, desde los comienzos de sus familias…El odio que llevan el uno por el otro es legendario aquí en Inglaterra…Este odio a creado un vinculo entre su familias, este vinculo esta compuesto por una magia tan poderosa que obliga a cualquier Potter que vea a un Lestrange matarlo de inmediato, lo mismo si un Lestrange ve aun Potter…Este vinculo se lo llama consanguinitas competidor, o rivales de sangre…También se le dice enemigos de sangre— Serverus Snape le explicaba, mientras seguían

— Están cerca— Albus Dumbledore aclaro a sus acompañantes

_ -----------------_

Se lanzaron el un en el otro moviendo sus varitas como si fueran espadas, Lestrange lanzo un golpazo hacia el rostro de Harry quien lo esquicio eh invoco un encantamiento de desarme que fue evadido por su rival, y este contra ataco con una maldición asesina.

— Eso es todo lo que tienes Lestrange— decía Potter con burla

Lestrange gruño— _Maldición…Esta ganando, tengo que hacer algo….Ya se jejeje veamos que hace ahora_—pensaba el Mortifago

Harry se dispuso a atacar pero Lestrange lanzo un encantamiento de luz hacia Harry que rápido se corrió para no quedar segado. Unos segundos después la luz desapareció para no mostrar a su invocador en ningún lado.

— Huyes Rodolphus— dijo Harry en voz alta, aunque ni el mismo se lo creyó, ser un enemigo de sangre se lo impedía estaban demasiado deseosos de matarse como para pensar en sus estorbosas vidas como algo especial para sus familias.

— O no Harry simplemente tomo algo de ventaja—se escucho por detrás, giro rápidamente para ver a Rodolphus Lestrange sonriendo con ironía mientras apuntaba su varita hacia Nott y Malfoy quienes habían bajado del cielo y estaban frente a ellos

— Tira tu varita, Harry— dijo Lestrange

Potter en lugar de hacerlo opto por otra cosa sorprendiendo a los demás, con su mano izquierda cerro su puño, este pareció brillar y pareció lanzar una piedra pequeña hacia Lestrange, este se cubrió peso la piedrita apenas pudo sentirla en su pecho.

— Jajajajaja esa es tu ultima jugada Potter, apenas tirar una piedrita…TIRA TU VARITA O LOS MATO—dijo ahora poniendo su varita en la nuca de Malfoy.

Harry lanzo sin problemas su varita y solo pensó algo—_10_—

Lestrange lo miraba con una mezcla de locura y diversión— y este es el invencible Harry Potter—dijo lanzando a Malfoy aun lado

—_ 9_—

Lestrange se movía de un lado al otro apuntando con su varita a Harry no dándole oportunidad a usar sus extraños poderes.

— _5_—

— _Crucio_— invoco Lestrange golpeando a Potter pero este no grito para nada se mostraba frió e indiferente por la maldición, para sorpresa de Lestrange.

Tanto Malfoy como Nott se sentían admirados al ver la resistencia a la maldición que el niño que vivió mostraba, Lestrange era un Mortifago del circulo intimo, consecuentemente era uno de los mas poderosos.

— _3_—

— Suficiente Rodolphus— escucharon por detrás para ver a el director Albus Dumbledore, el profesor Snape y Arise Moon estar parados.

Lestrange no perdió tiempo y levanto a Malfoy apuntándole en la cabeza — un solo movimiento y el muchacho muere Dumblendore— decía Lestrange

— _2_—

— Me voy, y nadie me lo impedirá—

— _1, es hora_—

— No lo creo Lestrange— dijo Harry y este lo miraba con sorpresa

— Vas a impedirlo Potter, prefieres que este par de mocosos muera cierto— dijo Lestrange divertido

— Y dime Rodolphus como piensas matarlo en tu estado, inmóvil— dijo el niño que vivió con una sonrisa burlona

Lestrange se mostró confundido, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podía moverse.

— Como— dijo este

— No te diste cuenta, plante la semilla negra en tu cuerpo— decía el heredero de los Potter, mientras Malfoy, Nott y Lestrange recordaban la piedrita que lanzo Potter como ultimo ataque.

— La planta oscura ya a crecido en tu interior solo con un comando mío vasta para que la haga salir de tu cuerpo y este se destruya— dijo Harry Potter con una vos fría.

— No, lo harás no puedes— dijo Lestrange con incredulidad

Pero Potter no mostró piedad miro a Lestrange como si fuera un insecto al cual tenia que aplastar.

— Saluda a Bella de mi parte— dijo levantando una mano y apuntando hacia Lestrange, ni Dumbledore, ni Snape parecían querer detenerlo— _adolesco_— dijo Potter y su mano pareció brillar.

Nada se escucho en ese momento, hasta que Lestrange Grito y de su interior salieron cientos de hermosas flores que destruyeron su cuerpo.

Los demás miraban entre maravillados por las hermosas plantas y horrorizados por lo que le paso al Mortifago

— _ Solo me falta __ Rabastan, y la maldición habrá terminado_— pensó Harry

_ ------------------_

En un cuarto oscuro en una fortaleza un hombre se levanto exaltado.

— _Rodolphus_— pensó este

— Pasa algo Rabastan— Pregunto la oscura figura frente a el

— Mi hermano, acaba de morir a manos de el ultimo Potter, Maestro— dijo el hombre con indiferencia

— Ya veo— dijo el ser oscuro sin darle importancia— No te adelantes como tu hermano, pronto podrás reclamar venganza— dijo el ser

— Si, maestro se lo agradezco—

_ ------------------_

_ FIN DEL CAPITULO_

_ NOTAS:_

_ UHF. Termine, tarde no, bueno tratare de actualizar mas rápido. En respuesta a los Reviews arriba están las paginas de las cuales saque la mayoría de la información de Harry Potter, que uso en mis fics._

_Un saludo Krasni._


	7. La peligrosa maldición noimperdonable

_ LA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A LA GRANDIOSA J.K. ROWLING. ESTE FANFIC ESTA BASADO EN LA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER EN UNA DIMENSION PARALELA EN DONDE EN LUGAR DE IR CON SUS TÍOS, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SE LO LLEVA Y EL JOVEN HACE FRENTE A UNA EDUCACIÓN EN BARIAS ESCUELAS MAGIAS._

_ ElwingAnárion: No hay problema, tengo veintiuno. Si ya te lo Mande._

_ Ginger: Gracias por avisarme, yo ni me di cuenta._

_ alex black bird: Gracias, lo intentare._

_ Amynaoko: Gracias. En cuanto a por que Harry en Ravenclaw, mas tarde en la historia se enteraran el por que._

_ Elementhp: Muchas gracias._

_ ---------------_

_ La peligrosa maldición no-imperdonable_

_ --------------_

Luego de la derrota de Rodolphus Lestrange, Theoroden Nott y Draco Malfoy se habían dirigido hacia la sala común acompañados por Serverus Snape, mientras que Albus Dumbledore se fue directamente a su oficina para informar al ministro sobre el Mortifago.

Harry Potter y Arise Moon se quedaron en uno de los pasillos en el séptimo piso de la escuela para acabar con su _Charla._

Harry no dudaba que mañana por la toda la escuela estaría al tanto de la pelea y todos sus compañeros (Y discípulos) de Ravenclaw lo interrogarían, solo esperaba poder descansar algo antes de esto.

— _Con suerte los rumores no llegaran hasta mañana_— pensaba el niño que vivió mientras agradecía y maldecía su suerte.

Luego de entrar a su cuarto común pudo visualizar a la materia de los estudiantes despiertos, algunos estudiando, otros charlando y los últimos jugando.

Tuvo suerte de ser sorteado en Ravenclaw, estaba seguro que si hubiera sido otra casa, ahora mismo le estarían interrogando.

Aunque no pudo pasar desapercibido ya que Lisa y Terry quienes seguían con sus estudios de animagia lo llamaban.

— Uff— suspiro el joven. — _Esta será una larga noche_— pensó al ver como Lisa y Terry lo miraban.

_ ---------------_

— Bien, bien, en cuanto a Lestrange, los Aurors ya han sacado lo que quedaba de el, Albus— el director escucho a la jefa del departamento de Leyes mágicas Amelia Bones decirle mientras el seguía tomando su delicioso te.

— Te lo agradezco mucho Amelia— dijo el director algo distraído, mientras ojeaba a la mujer la cual parecía listo para interrogarlo sobre el asunto del Mortifago o sobre algo más.

— Potter lo deshizo totalmente, estas seguro de tu decisión, Albus— dijo Amelia tratando de sonar tranquila lo que le costaba mucha después de ver los restos del Mortifago.

— Por supuesto— respondió rápidamente el Director Dumbledore sin ninguna pizca de duda en su rostro.

— No me malentiendas, tengo plena confianza en el joven Potter, solo que lo que hizo con Lestrange, no es algo que hagan las personas de su edad Albus, no estoy diciendo que sea oscuro, Merlín nos salve si fuera, sino que quizás este con demasiada presión, luego de lo de Sirius Black— Bones decía intentando razonar con el anciano, pero este pareció encoger los hombros en un gesto claro de poca conformidad.

— Eran enemigos de sangre Amelia, debido a eso creo que Harry fue piadoso— respondió el anciano

— _Piadoso_— pensaba la mujer con incredulidad, para luego suspirar— Solo digo que deberías aminorar su entrenamiento— termino ella como si fuese lo mas lógico por hacer.

— No lo creo Amelia, solo aminorare si el me lo pide, La magia antigua es algo divino Amelia no puedo dejar de enseñarle, mucho menos ahora que Voldemort querrá venganza por Rodolphus— termino el anciano ganándose otro suspiro de la mujer en la chimenea.

_ -----------------_

Hace unas horas se había levantado, y como de costumbre todo el colegio estaba enterado de su pequeña aventura. Y tanto el como Draco Malfoy, Theoroden Nott y Arise Moon eran interrogados apenas llegaron a desayunar, por su caso como profesor de Hogwarts podía deshacerse rápidamente de los demás estudiantes con un poco de autoridad.

Pero No era el caso de Gabriel Delacour a quien conocía desde hace años, cuando estuvo en Francia en la preparatoria Beauxbatons, (en donde se gradado con los mas altos honores en encantamientos magias de curación) y quien le tenia mucha confianza como para intimidarse por la actitud profesional de Harry Potter.

— Sino me cuentas se lo diré a Fleur — decía con malicia la niña mientras el profesor tragaba saliva, no quisiera que Fleur se enterara ella siempre fue muy sobre protectora con el y podría ponerse muy feo si sabe que se enfrento a un Mortifago aun cuando no estaba del todo recuperado.

Junto a Gabriel estaba su mejor amiga inglesa Beatris Nott quien lo miraba sin perderse nada de la conversación. El niño que vivió no tubo duda de que fue ella quien se entero a través de su hermano de todo, y quien puso los rumores en Ravenclaw.

— Mas tarde te lo contare Gabriel, pero no le digas nada a Fleur, trato— dijo el entregándole su mano a quien la niña agarro— trato—

Luego de empezar a comer no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante las miradas que recibía de todas partes del salón, intento ignorar a la mayoría de ellas, pero cuando su mirada cayo en la mesa de las serpientes pudo ver que una rubia hermosa estaba esperando que sus ojos lleguen hasta ella.

Se le quedo mirando, Arise Moon era realmente hermosa, además había venido con una faldita muy pequeña al gran comedora, al verla se quedo en Shock su falda pareció moverse por un inexistente viento que apenas la levanto pero lo hizo lo suficiente como para mostrarle al heredero de los Potter unos muslos blancos musculosos.

El joven volvió a mirarla obteniendo el mismo resultado, luego subió la vista hasta los ojos de la joven quien al parecer estaba divertida ante su expresión, y su mirada era muy interesante.

— _Debe haber embrujado a su falda, de alguna manera_— pensó el hijo de James Potter

De repente escucho una tos al parecer fingida y giro para ver a Terry mirarlo con una ceja alzada. Harry encogió sus hombros y se dispuso a desayunar mientras charlaba con Terry sobre la mejor forma para ser un animago.

_ ------------------_

— Entonces si se utiliza la invocación de sueño eterno la persona que es golpeada, se quedara en un estado de animación suspendida, eternamente, esa es una de las tantas formas que las artes oscuras muestran su mortalidad, ya que luego de echar esta maldición se puede matar a alguien sin ser detectado— decía el joven profesor de Defensa mientras los Gryffindor y los Slytherin anotaban en sus libretas.

— Este tipo de maldiciones están prohibidas por el ministerio de magia, es simple echo de usarlas sin tener el permiso adecuada puede condenar a la persona que las ejecuto a cadena perpetua en prisión— advirtió Harry mirando a los demás, Arise puso su sonrisa mas linda cuando la miro, mientras Nott levantaba su mano sorprendiendo a Harry, Theoroden Nott no era alguien muy hablador.

— Si, señor Nott— le pregunto Harry

— Profesor¿a quienes el ministerio les da permiso de usar esta clase de maldiciones?— preguntaba Nott

— Bueno a los profesores que las enseñan y a los magos de choque que las investigan, por ejemplo el ya conocido ** ''** _Refugio veintiuno_ ** '' ** es una de las sucursales ocultas del ministerio en la cual grupos espéciales de magos de choque las utilizan para la investigación de este tipo de maldiciones— respondió Harry Potter

— Ahora díganme ¿en que tipo de criaturas creen que este tipo de maldiciones no funcionen?— pregunto el profesor de defensa

Tres manos se alzaron rápidamente, Arise Moon, Blaise Zabini y Hermione Granger.

— Veamos usted Señorita Moon— dijo Harry sonriendo a la chica

— Este…puede ser un Inferi, profesor— dijo ella

— Aja, si excelente ejemplo, haber alguno mas…tu Granger— dijo el profesor de defensa

— Cualquier criatura que no tenga vida propia, profesor, como Un Zombi— respondió ella

— Excelente 10 puntos para Slytherin y diez para Gryffindor— aclaro Harry mirando a los demás. — ¿Bien pero si este conjuro están mortal, como es que no es una imperdonable?— les pregunto Harry, y rápidamente Hermione levanto su mano, y Harry le dio una seña para que hable.

— Por que puede ser detenida— dijo Hermione

— Si y no— dijo Harry— No es imperdonable por que puede ser detenida como nos dijo la señorita Gragea, pero también es por que esta maldición, realmente no nos hace daño, Simplemente nos duerme— dijo Harry— Extraño no es cierto, esta maldición es una de las mas peligrosas, pero no hace nada mas que dormirnos, algunos la llaman la maldición no-imperdonable— termino el mas joven de los profesores de el colegio sonriendo aparentemente divertido.

La clase se movió un poco incomoda, puede que la maldición solo los duerma, pero lo hace para que nunca despierten

— Bien, ahora les mostrare como es la maldición— aclaro el niño que vivió mientras los demás se echaron un poco atrás

Con un movimiento de su varita un maniquí apareció.

— Fíjense bien por que la haré una sola vez— dijo el joven profesor mientras que movía su varita de forma circular y apuntaba hacia el maniquí

— _Somnus Aeternalis_— dijo el profesor lanzando al parecer una especie de tinta negra de su varita

— Parece simple, pero es mortal…sin embargo existe un escudo muy bueno para este pipo de encantamiento se llama la pared de niebla, también se la suele usar para esconderse del enemigo…El sueño eterno es una magia que puede atravesar la mayoría de los escudos sólidos, pero no los gaseosos como este. Hoy practicaremos como usar el la pared de humo, mírenme bien al hacerla— dijo el Niño que vivió

Giro su varita alrededor de el mientras decía— _ujo_ _caligo_ — dijo mientras giraba al hacerlo de la varita salio niebla mientras giraba y los escondía— Bien ahora inténtenlo ustedes— dijo dentro de la niebla

_ --------------_

— Que solo nos duerme, puedes creer lo que dijo, deberían ponerla como imperdonable, no lo crees Hermione— le decía Ron a su compañera castaña mientras caminaban por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la clase de pociones.

— Bueno en realidad, solo nos duerme— decía la chica al pelirrojo quien ahora la miraba con incredulidad

— Esa maldición, nos mata, Hermione— decía el chico

— No nos mata Ron, solo nos duerme para siempre— le respondía la chica acelerando el paso, no sabia lo que les haría Snape si llegaban tarde, aunque tenia algunas ideas.

— O menos mal, ya no tengo que preocuparme, solo nos duerme para Siempre— decía con ironía el pelirrojo mientras la castaña lo miraba con reproche. — A todo esto ¿sabes que es ese '' Refugio veintiuno? — preguntaba Ronald Weasley

— No lo sabes— dijo la chica sorprendida.

— Si lo supiera no te lo estaría preguntando— le respondía el pelirrojo algo enojado, como si lo tratase de tonto.

La chica pareció enfadarse ante el comentario pero igual respondió— El Refugio Veintiuno, es un lugar secreto en donde los magos de Choque crean las nuevas maldiciones y encantamientos como también donde experimentan con las Maldiciones y encantamientos antiguos de forma de buscar contra-hechizos— respondió la joven con autosuficiencia— Cualquier Mago de Choque sabe del lugar pero no muchos son aceptados para ir, se dice que la oficina que selecciona a quienes entran en el Refugio esta fuera del ministerio y ningún ministro tiene ningún derecho en esta— termino la chica

El chico la miraba asombrado— ¿Y por Que, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, no a atacado todavía el refugio?— pregunto el chico

— Simple, solo unas pocas personas saben donde esta, y son las que seleccionan a los magos de Choque que entran al Refugio, además no se sabe quienes son esas personas ocultan sus identidades por protección— respondió la chica, mientras llegaron a la susodicha clase mientras que encontraron la mirada Fría de Serverus Snape en la puerta.

— Weasley, Ganger que esperan el autobús, pasen de inmediato— Gruño el profesor de pociones, mientras ambos Gryffindor pasaban apresuradamente y tomaban sus respectivos asientos junto con los otros estudiantes y el profesor comenzaba a escribir unas palabras en el pizarrón, de todos los estudiantes solo Hermione entendía que poción iban a ver y eso la puso tan pálida como un vampiro.

— Hoy veremos la poción _Odoro Mors_, hedor de la muerte, alguien sabe para que sirve— dijo el Profesor Serverus Snape mientras miraba a la única estudiante que levanto su mano con desprecio y explicaba la poción a los demás sin dejárselo hacer a ella.

_ -------------------_

Dos hombres se hallaban hablando en un cuarto oscuro espacioso mientras que frente a ellos se hallaba una mesa con dos copas de al parecer una especie de bebida de color Rojo fuego.

— Pues eso es lo que escuche de mi hijo, Alberich— Lucius Malfoy le decía a su compañero Alberich Nott, y este al parecer echo un gruñido

— No me lo creo Lucius, se que Theoroden apoya la causa, es imposible que el trate de huir de ella— respondía la cabeza de la familia Nott a su compañero quien lo miraba tranquilo

— Te entiendo pero aun así, creo que deberías vigilarlo— se escucho a Lucius Malfoy

Nott asintió con su cabeza mientras bebía el licor de su copa— Lo haré— afirmo Nott

— Y si quiere huir—pregunto Malfoy

— Entonces morirá, sin importar que sea mi hijo, si no esta con nosotros esta en contra— le decía Nott y Lucius creyó cada una de sus palabras

— Por la causa, Lucius— decía Nott mientras levantaba su copa a medio beber.

— Por la causa— respondió Lucius mientras chocaban sus copas y bebían su contenido de una sola vez

_ -------------------_

Los chicos se habían marchado apenas termino la clase, la maldición de sueño eterno había entusiasmado a muchos, no por nada era una de las maldiciones más peligrosas que existían. Aunque solo Hermione Granger y Theoroden Nott fueron los únicos capas de crear la pared de Niebla.

El joven profesor noto como una Slytherin con un encantamiento especial en su falda no había salido de la clase, no dándole importancia cerro la puerta con llave con un movimiento de su varita, y se dispuso a corregir los exámenes de los de tercer año.

— Disculpe profesor— dijo Arise Moon tratando de sonar lo mas inocente que podía.

— Señorita Moon, no note que se había quedado— dijo Harry tranquilamente, Mientras que la Slytherin alzaba una ceja muy significativamente.

— Solo es que no entiendo algo profesor— dijo ella acercándose al punto de estar a unos centímetros del profesor de defensa

— Y que es si se puede saber— dijo Harry Potter mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica y la acercaba hacia el, dejándola sentarse sobre sus piernas, algo que Arise Moon no dudo ni por una milésima de segundo hacer mientras que aun sentada en una posición bastante comprometedora se acercaba al rostro de su profesor, mientras que este apoyaba una de sus manos e la falda de su estudiante, justo en el lugar que estaba el muslo izquierdo de la joven.

— Que puedo hacer para ganar algunos puntos extra— dijo la joven con una sonrisa mientras comenzó a besar a su más estimado profesor de la escuela magia.

_ --------------------_

_ FIN DE CAPITULO_

_ Notas:_

_ Bien termine, tarde bastante cierto, pero ahora tengo pensado esforzarme lo mas que pueda. A propósito, el nombre De Nott padre lo invente, basándome que es un pura sangre le puse el nombre de el inventor del Dungbomb._

_ Hasta la próxima_

_ Krasni_


	8. DUELO ¿PRÁCTICO O TEORICO?

_LA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A LA GRANDIOSA J.K. ROWLING. ESTE FANFIC ESTA BASADO EN LA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER EN UNA DIMENSION PARALELA EN DONDE EN LUGAR DE IR CON SUS TIOS, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SE LO LLEBA Y EL JOVEN HACE FRENTE A UNA EDUCACION EN BARIAS ESCUELAS MAGIAS._

_---------------_

_DUELO ¿PRÁCTICO O TEORICO?_

_--------------_

Ya habían pasado mas de dos semanas desde el ataque de Rodolphus Lestrange, en el bosque, en ese tiempo Harry Potter mejor conocido como el Niño que vivió, a estado dando clases de defensa en contra de las artes oscuras en el colegio, como también asintiendo a clases de pociones especiales (No para graduarse sino para alanzar maestría en el arte) y Magia antigua (La cual el mismo director del colegio esta a cargo de darle).

Sin embargo en este tiempo Harry Potter tomaba unas horas de reposo en la casa de los halcones mejor conocida como Ravenclaw, en su cuarto el cual estaba con muy buena compaña.

Harry Potter se encontraba recostado en su cama, mientras que Arise Moon estaba sobre el dándole pequeños besos en su cuello, a cambio el acariciaba la cabeza de esta como si se tratase de un gato.

— Mama quiere conocerte— dijo ella parando con los besos y mirándolo a los ojos

— Supongo que podemos arreglar algo— respondió el

— Seguro, entiendo si quieres esperar un poco— decía la joven con convicción.

— Seguro— dijo el con una sonrisa, mientras la joven le devolvía la sonrisa y comenzaba nuevamente a atacar el cuello de su Novio.

Luego de un suspiro la joven dejo de concentrarse en el cuello de su compañero para ir directamente a los labios de este. En este acto el joven opto por dejar de acariciar su cabeza y concentrarse mas en la espalda de esta y luego bajar un poco mas abajo que donde se encontraba la cintura de la chica.

— jeje, que haces— dijo ella juguetona

— No te gusta— indico el

— Yo no dije eso— dijo ella dando otra risita, luego de un movimiento un poco brusco por departe del joven, los roles se invirtieron y la joven quedo debajo de el.

— Que te parece si nos ponemos un poco mas serios— dijo el con una mirada maliciosa que hizo reír mas a la joven que asentía con la cabeza.

------------------------

— Parece que la pasaste bien— el joven Terry Boot le preguntaba a su compañero de cuarto y profesor Harry Potter

— mmhh, no se de que hablas— Harry se hizo el desentendido

— Vamos no tienes que ocultarlo ya toda la escuela sabe de Moon y tu— dijo Terry con una sonrisa divertida, pero Potter seguía sin darle importancia.

— Ni que fuera para tanto— dijo el niño que vivió lanzando un suspiro cansado sobre su amigo

— Bueno eres un profesor— ataco Boot sin piedad sobre su compañero de cuarto

— Y también soy un alumno— contra ataco el joven Ravenclaw

— Cierto, pero los demás no lo ven así, además Moon es sobrina del profesor Snape y el tiene muchos enemigos en el cuerpo estudiantil— aclaro Terry

— Y—

— Bueno es normal que con esto sea ella la que la pasara mal, eso sin contar las chicas celosas de toda la escuela— dijo Terry dejando a Harry Potter en un estado pensativo

— Terry tiene razón Harry— se escucho una voz atrás de ellos y aparecieron Padma Patil y Lisa Tupin.

— Hola Padma, Lisa— saludo Terry con una sonrisa mientras que Harry levantaba su mano

— Hola chicos— dijo Lisa mientras que Padma los saludaba con un cabeceo— Así que tratando de aligerar las cosas para Moon, cierto— término Lisa con algo de picardía

Terry asintió mientras que Harry se encogía de hombros

— Si ese es el problema, creo que tengo la perfecta solución, Harry— dijo Padma con un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo que intimido a Harry Potter, lo intimido tanto mas que cualquier maldición que se halla enfrentado en toda su vida.

---------------

— No se como me convenció para hacer esto— se escuchaba a la sub. Directora del colegio de magia y Profesora de transformaciones Minerva McGonagall decirle a su superior el director Albus Dumbledore.

— Vamos Minerva que mal podría salir, es un simple club de duelo— decía el director altamente divertido ante la expresión de su más estimada amiga, ante la propuesta de Harry Potter.

— Un club de duelo, en el que pueden ir cualquier estudiante Albus incluso los de primero y segundo año, quienes pueden salir heridos— aclaro la sub. directora.

— Estoy seguro Que Harry podrá controlar a los mayores— decía el director sin perder la compostura

— Y por si fuera poco, para abrir el club de duelo Potter a declarado que se enfrentaría a un profesor de Hogwarts— aclaro la sub. Directora remarcando esto como lo más importante

— _Ya veo, así que era eso_— pensaba divertido el director— Y que tiene de malo, seria muy educativo ver a un profesor altamente calificado como los que hay en Hogwarts en un duelo, Minerva— dijo el director con sus ojos brillando con diversión

— Albus no puedes hablar en serio, Potter a enfrentado a mas Mortifagos y criaturas oscuras que el propio Alastor Moody y sabes muy bien como le gusta humillar a sus oponentes durante sus duelos— se escuchaba a Minerva McGonagall que parecía estar fuera de si para mayor diversión de el mas carismático director que la escuela de magia Hogwarts haya tenido en toda su historia.

— Vamos no creo que sea tan malo— decía un aun divertido Albus Dumbledore.

— Pues lo es— se escucho desde la puerta y girando el Director y la sub. Directora vieron a los otros jefes de las casas de Hogwarts el profesor de pociones, el de encantamientos y la de Herbología.

-----------------

En el gran comedor reinaba el silencio todos los estudiantes y profesores han oído los rumores de el club del duelo, y sobre el duelo entre Potter contra alguno de los profesores.

Para peor la hoja pegada en una de las paredes del gran comedor, aquella en la cual estaba la lista de estudiantes en la cual han querido participar en el susodicho club se hacia cada vez mas grande mientras los días pasaban, y eso obligaba a la sub. Directora a tener que aceptar la propuesta.

La pregunta era Quien de esos pobres Profesores tendría la mala fortuna de ser el oponente de Harry Potter.

De un momento a otro el director Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a hablar

— Como todos sabrán, hace unos días hubo una propuesta, para que el Joven Señor Potter comience a dar Clases de duelo en un nuevo club, en Hogwarts—

El director aclaro asiendo que los alumnos asintiesen con la cabeza y los demás profesores se agarren fuertemente de la silla con caras mas pálidas que lo habitual— Debido a la gran cantidad de alumnos que les a interesado la proposición, me complace aceptar el nuevo club el cual el Señor Potter comenzara a dirigir, a partir de Hoy, todos los miércoles— Sonrió el Director al escuchar un Gran **Hurra **de parte de los estudiantes mientras que los profesores parecían verdes.

— Pero lo mas importante creo que es que para abrir el club se a propuesto que el Señor Potter tenga un duelo con uno de los tantos Profesores que la institución Hogwarts tiene—dijo Dumbledore y todos los alumnos volvieron a callar mientras los profesores Miraban a Dumbledore con verdaderamente terror en sus rostros.

Mientras tanto Harry Potter desayunaba tranquilamente mientras jugaba con una rosa roja que se encontraba en su mano derecha— Harry presta atención por Merlín, Dumbledore dirá quien será tu oponente— Se escuchaba a Terry Boot decirle, pero el heredero de los Potter estaba mas concentrado en darle una oleada a la rosa, para luego sonreír con solemnidad, lo que trajo barios suspiros por las mesas de la cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

— Vamos escucha al director, estas trayendo demasiada atención en nuestras apreciadas compañeras—Decía Terry con diversión— Y Moon parece dispuesta a comenzar a usar la maldición asesina—dijo con aun mayor diversión viendo el rostro celoso de su compañera de Slytherin la cual parecía tener toda la intención de mostrar cien diversas formas de usar la maldición Avada Kedavra.

— Desgraciadamente, ninguno de mis compañeros presentes esta de acuerdo de enfrentarse al Señor Potter en un duelo, por razones muy similares—aclaro el anciano director más divertido que nunca.

Los alumnos del gran comedor empezaron a protestar mientras que los profesores parecían haberse apenado.

No podía Dumbledore ahorrarles la humillación.

—Como Verán eso es un verdadero problema, ya Que el señor Potter esperaba mostrarles un duelo con todo un profesional—terminaba el director listo para escuchar las nuevas protestas.

Serverus Snape estuvo a punto de pararse y aceptar el duelo, simplemente para ahorrarse la humillación de ser derrotado sin pelear, pero Harry Potter se había levantado antes que el y se había ganado la mirada de todos los integrantes del Gran Comedor.

— Es una verdadera lastima que los Profesores no se sientan conformes con mi decisión, del club de duelo—decía mientras caminaba tranquilamente ante la gran mesa que ocupaban los profesores

— Cierto, pero no se puede hacer nada señor Potter—decía el director con una mirada divertida, tratando de adivinar lo que pasa por la mente de su nieto adoptivo

— O pero si se puede—Aclaro Potter mientras los alumnos del gran comedor se mostraban confundidos (Debido a que el director aclaro que los profesores no deseaban tender un duelo con Harry Potter), los profesores se mostraban aterrados (pensando que Potter desarrollaba una artimaña para obligarlos a combatir contra el) y el director se sentía curioso (Al ver que Harry tenia una idea de obligar a alguno de sus compañeros a tener el duelo).

— Y como seria —Preguntaba Dumbledore

— Vera director, creo que doce de los profesores tienen verdaderas razones para no aceptar el duelo sin embargo el décimo tercer profesor de esta institución, no se a negado y dudo que lo haga director— se escuchaba a Harry Potter decir

Albus Dumbledore se mostraba altamente confundido al igual que los demás profesores y alumnos que la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts que se encontraban en el gran comedor

— _Trece profesores, pero si son doce_—pensaba el anciano director—_Veamos esta Minerva en Transformaciones, Serverus en Pociones, Filius en encantamientos, Pomona en Herbología, Rolanda en vuelo, Sinistra en Astronomía, Sibyll en adivinación, Vector en Artimagia, Astron en Estudios Muggles, Vivian en Runas antiguas, Binns en historia de la magia y Hagrid en Criaturas Mágicas. Si son todos a menos que el se tome como un profesor y que combata contra el mismo_— Pensaba el anciano director

— Y bien que dice Director— pregunto con ansiedad el heredero de los Potter a su director

— Pero quien es el décimo tercer Profesor— pregunto confundido Dumbledore

Esta vez Potter lo miro sin decir nada solo alzando una ceja significativa a su abuelo.

Un segundo después el director Dumbledore Palideció altamente.

El resto de los profesores trataban de adivinar quien era este supuesto treceavo Profesor.

— Harry Tu no…— balbuceaba con nerviosismo el actual director de la escuela Hogwarts

— O si Director puesto que usted es el director de esta escuela creo que es su honor dar el ejemplo, cierto— dijo Harry divertido mientras el resto entendía perfectamente quien era el misterioso décimo tercer Profesor.

Aquel que debía ser el oponente de Harry Potter no era nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo director de la escuela de Magia y hechicería Hogwarts el antiguo profesor de transformaciones famoso por derrotar al señor oscuro Grindelwald, como también descubrir los doce usos de la sangre del dragón, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

------------------------

— Ya llegaron— Preguntaba Ron entrando al cuarto de Requisito junto a Hermione.

— Potter si, pero el director aun no— dijo ella viendo a los alrededores

Estaba lleno de estudiantes y nueve de los doce profesores se encontraban cerca de la plataforma de Duelo en la cual Potter estaba parado esperando la llegada del director.

Dos minutos pasaron y el director llegaba al cuarto ganándose la mirada de todos.

Este sonrió con diversión al ver a los ansiosos espectadores y camino con tranquilidad hacia la plataforma, el director llevaba su túnica de siempre, pero estaba acompañado por su Phoenix en su hombro.

— Bien comenzaremos con el duelo— dijo Snape que se puso de arbitro

— Momento— Harry se aclaro y tanto Dumbledore como Snape y el resto lo miraron

— Antes que nada tengo que aclarar que este no es un duelo, profesional, simplemente mostraremos a los demás alumnos como se desarrollan los duelos y utilizaremos los conjuros más efectivos para esto— termino Potter y Dumbledore asintió.

Ambos dieron diez pasos para atrás y se prepararon

—1— dijo Snape

Dumbledore saco su varita y su Phoenix voló hacia Minerva Colocándose en su hombro izquierdo

—2—

Potter siguió el ejemplo del director sacando su varita

—3—

Con un rápido Movimiento Potter ataco blandiendo su varita como si fuese un látigo, haciendo aparecer un gran torrente de Fuego hacia Dumbledore, el director opto por hacer un circulo con su varita enfrente de el, creando un escudo marrón que el torrente no pudo penetrar

— El conjuro que utilice se llama tornado infernal, un hechizo bastante poderoso que es ideal para comenzar un duelo, para ejecutarlo se debe conjurar como Ignis inferi, además haciéndolo como un hechizo no-verbal, lo hace muy útil— dijo Potter sin perder la compostura mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendidos

Todos los estudiantes se mostraban confundidos, Al Parecer Potter se lo esta tomando como una clase mas y Dumbledore rápidamente le siguió el paso

— En cuanto a mi utilice el conjuro Pulvis murus, un escudo extremadamente eficaz contra el fuego— dijo el director mientras apuntaba nuevamente y lanzaba tres rayos rojos de su varita, los cuales rebotaron contra el conjuro protector que Potter invoco.

— El encantamiento inconsentisador es extremadamente bueno en los duelos, y agregándole el conjuro de multiplicación crea varios ataques a la vez en lugar de uno tras otro— decía el director

— Sin embargo el protector conocido como Protego es útil con esta clase de encantamientos—

De la nada se escucho una tos forzada, ambos giraron hacia Serverus Snape

— Por que no siguen el duelo normalmente y luego explicaran al final— dijo el profesor de pociones mientras que los duelistas asintieron y se miraron

— Listo— dijo Harry

— Siempre— aclaro Dumbledore

Potter no se dejo estar y con un nuevo movimiento de su varita, lanzo tres conjuros a la vez, sin embargo a diferencia de Dumbledore eran tres totalmente diferentes

El protector Verde invocado Por Dumbledore basto para detener los dos primeros pero el tercero un conjuro de quemadura lo golpeo en su hombro asiéndolo tambalearse.

Dumbledore contraataco con un movimiento de su mano derecha creando un viento helado que se dirigió hacia Potter.

Este reacciono tarde y se fue volando hacia una esquina— _Magia antigua, con que esas tenemos, eh, bien si no puedes con ellos úneteles_— pensaba el heredero de los Potter y se levantaba apuntando con su mano al director y dejando escapar de ella tres bolas de fuego y luego comenzar a lanzar con su varita dos lanzas de hielo.

Dumbledore estaba al Borde de La plataforma apenas pudo detener una de las tres bolas de fuego la segunda y tercera las pudo esquivar, pero la explosión lo mando a la esquina y ahora dos lanzas de hielo se dirigían hacia el

Finalmente con un movimiento de su varita las deshizo pero no havia vista de Harry Potter

— Impresionante Harry, no por nada ganaste el mundial el año pasado— dijo Dumbledore mientras algunos alumnos Jadearon

— Cansado tan pronto director— se escucho la voz de Potter pero Dumbledore no podía saber desde donde se escuchaba

— O de verdad lo estoy pero no me rindo tan fácilmente, y si no puedo verte entonces deberé golpear toda la plataforma al mismo tiempo

Sin dejar un segundo de descanso el director alzo la varita

Se escucho como un disparo, y un rayo de luz plateada salio de la varita de Dumbledore y de repente toda la plataforma pareció temblar como si estuviese en medio de un terremoto, finalmente una enorme nube de polvo tapo la plataforma.

El polvo rápidamente desapareció y los demás pudieron ver a Dumbledore estar parado ahí tranquilamente irradiando el poder que tan famoso lo hizo, sin embrago lo extraño era que no solo el polvo volaba sino también había una lluvia de pétalos rosa

— Tan predecible como siempre director— se escucho una voz

Los ojos de Dumbledore y de todos los demás se agrandaron mientras observaban en el aire arriba de ellos la figura de Harry Potter rodeada de pétalos rosa sin siquiera un rasguño.

— _Eludió mi ataque sin probemos_— pensaba el anciano director con total incredulidad.

— Ahora es mi turno— dijo el niño que vivió

Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos salieron dos enredaderas que inmovilizaron a el Director Dumbledore, el cual se deshizo de ellas sin problemas, desgraciadamente para el ya era demasiado tarde, en el momento que lo hizo Harry Potter ya se encontraba delante de el.

— En un duelo, ser impredecible puede ser el factor que otorgue la victoria, Abuelo— dijo mientras daba un sablazo con su varita justo enfrene del rostro de Dumbledore.

En la arena del Duelo todos estaban en silencio. Potter hizo algo extraño con su varita en frente del director pero Dumbledore no parecía lastimado.

De repente sin previo aviso Potter se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la plataforma.

Snape no tardo en reaccionar y fue a chequear al director.

— Albus estas bien— pregunto el profesor de pociones tocando el hombro del director, pero al hacerlo Dumbledore cayo en el suelo totalmente inconsciente, ante la mirada incrédula de los demás.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore director de la famosa escuela de Magia y hechicería Hogwarts, famoso por derrotar al señor oscuro Grindelwald, y también por ser el único en que el actual Seños Oscuro Lord Voldemort a temido, acababa de ser derrotado por nada mas ni nada menos que su propio aprendiz, Harry James Potter.

Los demás solo podían ver como Potter se alejaba por la puerta, seguido de Moon.

Un grupo de chicos lo único que podían pensar en lo que serian capaces de aprender de aquel hombre que fue capaz de derrotar al mismo director Dumbledore.

—Las cosas interesantes comenzaran a partir de Ahora— pensaba Minerva mientras iba también a chequear a el director.

Por otro lado Serverus Snape y Filius Flitwick solo pensaban en que fue lo que Harry Potter izo para dejar inconsciente al director.

_--------------------_

_FIN DE CAPITULO_

_Notas:_

_Bien termine, tarde pero seguro. A propósito, el conjuro realizado por Dumbledore es el que utilizo para escapar de los Aurors en Harry Potter y el orden del Phoenix, trate de poner los resultados similares por que no encontré el nombre del conjuro en ningún lado._

_Hasta la próxima_

_Krasni_


	9. Maestria

_ LA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A LA GRANDIOSA J.K. ROWLING. ESTE FANFIC ESTA BASADO EN LA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER EN UNA DIMENSION PARALELA EN DONDE EN LUGAR DE IR CON SUS TIOS, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SE LO LLEBA Y EL JOVEN HACE FRENTE A UNA EDUCACION EN BARIAS ESCUELAS MAGIAS._

_ Elementh Reload: Veo que lo hiciste. Gracias… Harry recién esta comenzando a manifestar su poder, pronto veras de lo que es capaz… Tratare tardar menos, y si no puedo al menos dejare algo digno de leer._

_SerenitaKou: Gracias. Bueno en realidad es mas como una maldición...Pero la explicación mas fácil seria algo así como la legimencia, o sea una maldición que afecta directamente la mente o el cerebro del oponente (aun no le puse nombre pero mas tarde le pondré cuando se utilice nuevamente). A propósito esta clase de hechizos que no les pongo de ante mano una explicación son por que Harry es quien los diseño y puede que sean importantes mas adelante en la historia igual que el extraño poder de Harry. Nos vemos Krasni_

_Guarumo: Gracias. Espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos que vienen._

_ NigthStar: Gracias… No desesperes actualizare tan pronto como pueda, Lo que pasa es que apenas termino un capitulo, empiezo con otro de las otras historias que estoy haciendo por eso tengo que terminar con los capítulos de las otras tres para empezar de nuevo con el que le sigue a esta. Nos vemos Krasni_

_Derichbin: Te parece interesante pues espera para lo que sigue. En cuanto a tus queridas escenas… Tengo planeado poner mas violencia (esta en camino), pero lo de Sexo explicito todavía no estoy seguro, claro lo mas seguro que ponga un poco por allí y un poco por allá, pero eso será cuando Harry ya este recuperado… También pondré un poco de eso mas que nada en Flash back, por que no se si te diste cuente pero Harry estudio en muchas escuelas y países y por eso conoce **muy bien** a cierta gente._

_ Taly: Gracias. Tratare de hacerlo mas rápido. Muchas gracias nos vemos._

_Barby-Black: Gracias. Tratare de apurarme con las demás también. Vos también apurate para actualizar Harry Potter y la Batalla Final. Nos vemos Krasni_

_ ---------------_

_ MAESTRIA_

_ --------------_

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el duelo entre Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore, desde entonces las clases de duelo eran las mas solicitadas por los estudiante (mayormente femeninos) y el nuevo Hobby de los profesores es cuestionar a Potter sobre el hechizo (cosa que el no responde, siempre dando evasivas).

En los calabozos Harry Potter le estaba dando los últimos retoques de polvo de alas de hadas a su poción de dormir sin sueños.

— Unos cuantos toques mas— le decía a nadie en especial el heredero de los Potter mientras con su mano lanzaba una especie de polvo brillante sobre la caldera verde con una sustancia roja— suficiente, ahora a revolver— decía el joven comenzando a revolver la caldera con una cuchara grande de madera.

— Terminaste— se escucho a Serverus Snape

— Ya casi— respondió el joven sin despegar la vista de la caldera — Listo— término el joven

— Bien, guárdala— dijo Snape mientras ojeaba el color que tenia la poción y daba un cabeceo.

Con un movimiento de su varita el joven Potter saco el líquido ahora verde y los puso los siete diferentes tubos de ensayo

— Ya puedes irte— dijo Snape mientras se daba vuelta y volvía a su silla

— Adiós Tío— dijo Agarrando un libro y encaminándose hacia la puerta del calabozo

— Harry— se escucho a Snape cuando Potter ya estaba en la puerta

— Si— dijo el heredero de los Potter mirando a Snape

— Esta es la ultima poción, Mañana en la noche será tu evaluación final— dijo Snape

Potter asintió

— Necesitas una poción creada por ti mismo para llegar a la maestría, la tienes— dijo Snape

Potter volvió a cabecear

— Y bien cual es— pregunto Snape con curiosidad

— Se llama elixir de fugo, es una mejora de la Multijugos — aclaro Potter

— Mejora…Bien eso es bueno, pero este seguro sabes que si es de una poción ya existente serán más severos contigo— contradijo Snape

— Lo se, pero creo que estarán satisfechos con esta, sus efectos pueden ser lo que el ministerio a buscado por muchos Años— respondió el joven Potter con una sonrisa

Snape no dijo nada pero tenia una ceja alzada

— Ya veo, cuanto necesitas— dijo el profesor

— Normalmente toma dos semanas hacerse, pero ya tengo echa la parte mas difícil por lo demás solo tomara un par de horas— respondió el joven

Snape asintió y se despidió

--------------------

Arise Moon esperaba enfrente al calabozo de pociones mientras la puerta se abría y Harry Potter salía del cuarto.

— Arise— dijo el con una sonrisa mientras ella se acercaba y lo saludaba con un beso apacible

— Terminaste— le pregunto ella

El asintió con la cabeza mientras ella le tomaba la mano y lo guiaba por los pasillos

— A donde Vamos— pregunto el

— La enfermera Pomppy me dijo que te tenías que terminar unas pociones antes de almorzar— le dijo mientras Harry hacia una mueca de asco ante lo dicho

— Vamos no te pongas así— decía ella divertida mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la boca de su compañero entregándole un beso con ahora pasión de por medio— si te las tomas todas tendrás tu recompensa— dijo ella con una sonrisa sensual mientras se ponía delante de el y comenzaba a caminar moviendo su cintura de un lado a otro.

— _Que buen culo que tiene_— pensaba el joven mientras veía adelante suyo la cintura de Arise moverse de izquierda a derecha

— Le gusta lo que ve Profesor— dijo una Arise Divertida

— Por supuesto, he pensado que se a portado muy mal señorita Moon— decía Harry divertido— me parece que se tendrá que quedar después de clases a…aprender a respetar a sus superiores—

Arise Moon alzaba la ceja— _con que esas tenemos eh_— pensaba la joven divertida

— Cree que eh sido una niña mala profesor— dijo ella parpadeando con inocencia

— O si, usted necesita una lección, Señorita Moon— decía el con malicia mientras observaba a la joven de arriba a bajo mientras se acercaba a ella a un paso lento

— Y usted me la va dar— decía ella con una sonrisa mientras daba pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar hasta la pared

— Por supuesto Señorita Moon, se la daré _toda_— dijo el mientras apoyaba sus manos a los costados del cuerpo de la chica impidiendo cualquier forma de escape

— Profesor, usted es tan bueno— dijo Arise parpadeando nuevamente denostando inocencia mientras trataba de safarse de los brazos de su profesor que ya comenzaba a acercarse hasta llegar su rostro al oído de la joven

— La lección comienza ahora Moon— dijo mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la chica con pasión

— Profesor ,mhhh, si nos ven— decía ella entre jadeos

— Que tiene de Malo, solo estoy dándole una lección a una estudiante desobediente— decía el divertido mientras seguía besando el cuello de la chica y su mano derecha estaba subiendo por su muslo izquierdo

— ah Harry para un poco, mhhh, por favor, mhhh, no, acá, mhmh, o dios— decía la joven algo roja mientras trataba de sacar la mano derecha del joven de su muslo mientras la mano izquierda de este se apoyo en el pecho derecho de la joven

— Te gusta la lección— susurro el mientras ella logro safarse y le saco la lengua mientras salía corriendo

— Je, con que esas tenemos eh— dijo siguiéndole rápidamente el paso

_ -----------------_

— Eso no fue justo— decía Potter a su compañera que sonreía con inocencia

— No se de que Hablas— decía Arise Moon divertida a lo que Potter largo un bufido cansado

Resulta que en medio del juego de perseguirse, Moon había llevado a Potter a la enfermería sin que el lo haya notado y entrando en ella, a escasos pasos de alcanzar a su compañera para seguir con su _Lección _La enfermera Pomppy había agarrado al joven y le obligo a tomarse unas horribles pociones.

— Eres una estudiante muy mala, Moon— le aclaro Potter a lo que ella le sacaba la lengua mientras entraban al gran comedor

— A propósito— dijo Potter ganándose la mirada de ella— por engañar a un profesor son treinta puntos en contra de Slytherin— dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Mientras que Moon lo miraba con incredulidad

— Eso no es justo— respondió ella enojada

— Buen si quieres recuperar algunos, tendrás que trabajar duro, _Muy duro_— aclaro remarcando sus ultimas palabras

— No lo decepcionare profesor— término ella con una divertida sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la mesa de las serpientes, donde se sentó al lado del heredero de los Nott

--------------------

— Por eso en una temperatura elevada la maldición de las llamas negras o fuego de los infiernos es más letal— decía Potter a los alumnos de séptimo año

— La maldición se invoca con la frase Caliginosus incendium— dijo Potter mientras que la clase tomaba nota

— Por otro lado el movimiento de la varita de ser firme de arriba hacia abajo— termino el profesor Potter mostrando el movimiento— Recuerden que esta maldición sirve únicamente para quemar músculos y es extremadamente letal, no ilegal por lo que la practicaremos, pero no contra cosas vivas— termino

Toc…Toc

— Adelante— dijo Potter y entro un hombre con pelo castaño claro y una sonrisa feliz

— Profesor Lupin— dijo Potter con una sonrisa

— Harry— respondió este

— El profesor Lupin se encargara de la clase a partir de ahora— dijo Potter mientras se levantaba del asiento y dejaba al castaño sentarse

— Acabamos de pasar la invocación de la maldición de llamas negras, Remus— dijo Saliendo del cuarto

— Muy bien, y que saben la invocación, empecemos a utilizarla sobre objetos— dijo Lupin mientras aparecían maniquís con su varita

--------------------

— Supongo que estarás listo— Serverus Snape le dijo a Harry Potter mientras ellos estaban frente a un cuarto

— Claro— dijo el otro mientras entraba

El cuarto parecía un laboratorio normal de pociones, en el que lo esperaban cuatro personas.

— Bienvenido Señor Potter— dijo El primero un anciano calvo que reconoció como Armad Delaflor uno de los cinco jefes de la AAPM (Asociación académica de pociones mundiales)

— Estamos aquí para evaluar su condición para la maestría en el arte de las pociones— dijo un hombre de cabello rubio que no parecía mas de cuarenta años, Harry lo reconoció como su suegro, Robert Moon quien también es uno de los mas Gordos de todo el Wizengamot

— Como sabrá presentara su poción y será categorizada por su calidad según nosotros— dijo una mujer de unos cincuenta de tez blanca algo arrugada pero con unos ojos azul claro y un cabello rojo como el fuego, No tardo en reconocerla como Noelia Peterson jefe del departamento de planta peligrosas de el ministerio y una candidata muy querida por la comunidad para ser la próxima ministra

— Demostrara los pasos a seguir y resultados de su poción, luego se someterá a un examen escrito regular— dijo la ultima persona que realmente no era alguien desconocido, Amelia Bones jefa de el departamento de aplicación de la ley del ministerio de magia

— Muchas gracias, Mi poción se llama el elixir de fugo y es una mejora de la poción de Multijugos— dijo Potter

— Mejora— pregunto interesada Madam Bones después de todo la multijugos es una poción entre las mas complicadas

--------------------

— Te digo que lo vi entrar y después a Potter— dijo Pansy

— Pero por que mi padre y Harry estarán hablando— decía nerviosa Arise

— Ya te lo dije, le va pedir tu mano en matrimonio— contradijo Pansy

— No...No…Harry no es así— decía Arise

— Bueno también me pareció ver a Madam Bones y Potter entro con el profesor Snape— aclaro Pansy

— Snape y Bones— dijo Arise Para si— YA SE— Grito de pronto haciendo saltar a Pansy

— Q...Que te pasa—

— La maestría…Harry esta dando la evaluación para la maestría en pociones— dijo Ella conforme

— Eso explica por que hay personas del ministerio y de Wizengamot además del Profesor Snape— Se escucho a Theoroden Nott decirles

Ambas chicas giraron para observar al heredero de los Nott junto al heredero de los Malfoy

— Maestría en pociones— se escucho al último

— Si, puede ser, después de todo yo iba al baño cuando los vi, fue hace cuatro horas o más— aclaro Pansy

— Mi hermana me dijo Que Potter quería alcanzar maestría en pociones, me pregunto que clase de poción hizo— dijo Theoroden Nott a nadie en especial mientras observaba la puerta

— ¿Hizo?— pregunto Pansy

— Para llegar a la maestría en las ramas de la magia se debe crear algo en cada rama, Por ejemplo en encantamientos se debe crear un encantamiento del tipo que los maestros te digan y en pociones se debe traer una poción de propia creación— aclaro Malfoy

De reprende la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un Harry Potter con muy buen Humor que al verlos les guiño el ojo derecho y salio de ahí tranquilo

— Abra aprobado— dijo Malfoy

Tras unos segundos los jueces de la evaluación salieron y los chicos pudieron solo escuchar halagos sobre la misteriosa poción

Si _ multijugos…_

_Aja impresionante…_

_Viste el tiempo, increíble…_

Esas eran algunos susurros escuchados por los cuatro jóvenes, y Arise al fin pudo ver a su rubio padre ablando con el profesor Snape

— Arise querida, como estas— dijo el mientras la vio

— Bien…este papa, que paso con…. — no pudo terminar por que su padre ya estaba alabando a Harry Potter

— O aprobó, aunque aun no le dimos la calificación, esa clase de pociones no son algo de todos los días— dijo el señor Moon mientras que el profesor Snape alzaba la cabeza con orgullo por su estudiante— Buena opción en novios Arise— dijo Robert mientras que Arise se sonrojo — Tráelo a Almorzar Mañana estaremos en Hogsmeade, en las tres escobas— termino el mientras que Arise Asintió todavía algo apenada.

— Besos, por aquí y por allá además ahora un almuerzo con tus padres, me parece serio— dijo Pansy divertida mientras Arise se hacia la desentendida ante la sonrisa de su amiga

-----------------------

— Y hablaste con el— le pregunto curioso Theoroden Nott, a una confundida Arise Moon

— ¿Con quien? — le pregunto ella

— Potter— dijo el mientras ella movía la cabeza confundida— La poción— termino el

— Oh no todavía no— dijo ella

— Por —

— No lo encontré, debe estar en el cuarto Común de Ravenclaw— dijo ella mas tranquila

— Y no lo vas a ver— dijo el

— Mas tarde, antes tengo que terminar con la tarea de transformaciones— aclaro ella, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de chicas donde recibió algunos ojos fríos por parte de algunas Slytherins

— Y te dijo algo— el heredero de los Malfoy cuestiono al heredero de los Nott una vez la chica se halla ido

Theoroden negó con la cabeza— no lo vio todavía— dijo el mientras cerraba los ojos

— Tanto te interesa— pregunto el heredero de los Malfoy mientras Pansy se acercaba y tomaba entre su brazo izquierdo

— A ti no— respondió el heredero de los Nott— me importa lo que dijeron, ya viste quienes eran, cierto— aclaro Theoroden Nott con una mirada decidida en su rostro

Malfoy cabeceo— si es verdad— respondió

— Por que tanto problema por una poción— preguntaba Pansy

— Los jueces fueron el profesor Snape, quien es uno de los mejores maestros en el ámbito de las pociones de toda Inglaterra y posiblemente el resto del mundo— dijo Nott tomando una respiración — y no solo eso también estaban Robert Moon, quien es una de las cabezas mas importantes de todo el Wizengamot— tomo otra respiración— claro también estaba Armad Delaflor uno de los cinco jefes de la AAPM — dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para seguir— Noelia Peterson quien es la jefe del departamento de planta peligrosas de el ministerio y una de las candidatas muy queridas para ser la próxima ministra— trago saliva y siguió— y como si fuera poco Amelia Bones jefa de el departamento de aplicación de la ley del ministerio de magia, quien es una de los personajes mas importantes en todo el ministerio— termino el Heredero de los Nott

— Además halagaban la poción de Potter— dijo Mafoy

— Lo que quiere decir que es una poción la cual le será de utilidad al Ministerio— aclaro Pansy entendiendo y los otros dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza

— Ya veo así que por eso les interesa tanto— dijo una voz atrás de ellos cuando giraron vieron a Arise Moon mirarlos

— Este…Bueno…no….no es solo eso— decía Malfoy nervioso

— Esta bien le preguntare— término la chica saliendo del cuarto común

--------------------

Tanto Albus Dumbledore como Harry Potter se encontraban con ojos cerrados en el cuarto del director, mientras que Dumbledore parecía dormir, Potter parecía hacer un esfuerzo con algo, debido a que se lo veía agotado, en sus manos había dos bolas de fuego que no parecían quemarlo

— Suficiente— se escucho a Dumbledore al tiempo que las bolas desaparecían por arte de magia

— Que tal— dijo Potter con un suspiro

Dumbledore cabeceo con una sonrisa— excelente, mañana lo complicaremos un poco— decía el anciano mientras su varita parecía prenderse como una linterna

— Albus…Albus…— se escucho de ella la voz de Remus Lupin

El anciano alzo la ceja— Remus — le dijo a la varita— que pasa—

— Ataque…En el callejón del diagon— aclaro— mas de veinte Mortifago…dos gigantes…Dementores….Y como tres quimeras— decía desesperado Remus Lupin tratando de retener el aliento

— Vamos para halla Remus— decía Dumbledore tratando de calmarlo mientras se levantaba

— Intenta meter a la gente en Gringotts los duendes protegerán a sus clientes, pero no les pidas ayuda, eso empeorara las cosas— dijo Harry Potter tomando aire

— Entendido— termino Lupin

Tanto el director como el alumno se miraron— Vamos—

------------------------

— No Moon no vino para acá— le dijo Padma Patil en la puerta que conducía a la sala común de Ravenclaw mientras Moon la miraba exasperada, y luego suspiraba.

— No sabes donde esta— pregunto Arise Moon viéndola a los ojos

— No se, a estas horas siempre esta con el director, antes y después de cenar según creo— dijo Padma

— Hola— el cuadro se abrió y Terry Boot salio de junto a Lisa Tupin— Que pasa—

— Viste a Harry— pregunto Padma

— Con Dumbledore como siempre, pienso— respondió Boot mientras que Tupin lo jalaba— Ya voy, Lisa, ya voy—

Ambas miraron alejarse a los recién llegados, sin decir nada. Moon miro a Patil con la ceja alzada mientras que la otra encogió los hombros.

— Bien me voy entonces, si viene le podrías decir que lo busco— aclaro Moon

Padma Patil asintió Y Moon se dirigió a los cuartos del director, luego de recorrer unos pasillos se encontró al profesor Snape en la puerta del cuarto al que se dirigía

— Arise— saludo Snape

— Hola tío, viste a Harry— pregunto ella, y el profesor de pociones frunció una ceja— Quiero decir al profesor Potter, jejejeje— Aclaro con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero el rostro de Snape se Volvió aun mas frió que de costumbre (Lo que ya es bastante difícil).

— Pasa algo— pregunto la chica

— El profesor Potter se dirigió con el director Dumbledore al Callejón del Diagon, al parecer había un ataque del señor oscuro— dijo el en casi un susurro.

— ¡QUE¡— grito ella

— No te preocupes, Potter a estado contra peores cosas que las que vera allí— aclaro Snape tratando de tranquilizarla a su sobrina mientras ella se mordía los labios.

— Pero…— dijo ella con duda

— Tranquila Señorita Moon— dijo el en un tono muy profesional— Harry Potter no es alguien débil— tranquilizo Snape

Luego de unas cuantas respiraciones Moon se tranquilizo y miro a su profesor de pociones.

— _Se lo pregunto a el_— pensaba la joven tratando de borrarse de la cabeza la figura de su novio cubierto por heridas— _Por que no… después de todo el es uno de los que le evaluaron…Debe saberlo, cierto_— pensaba la joven mientras observaba a su tío.

— Pasa algo— pregunto el mirándola fijamente mientras que ella jugaba con sus dedos

— Quiero preguntarte algo— dijo ella dijo parando de jugar

— Dime—

— Es sobre la poción que Harry

— Que pasa con ella— pregunto el

— Quería saber cual era— pregunto ante sorpresa de Snape

— No te lo dijo—

— No tuve tiempo para verlo, lo estoy buscando desde hace rato— aclaro ella como si tratase de justificarle algo

— Ya veo, fue una mejora de la poción multijugos…Como debes saber eso es algo que el ministerio necesita mas que nada, la habilidad para tomar la apariencia de otro puede ser un factor decisivo en la guerra— aclaro Snape mientras observaba a su sobrina cabecear.

— Bien, gracias Tío, Te veré luego— dijo comenzado a irse— A si ves a Harry— una mirada de Snape— Quiero decir al profesor Potter, hazle saber que lo ando buscando Por favor— Termino y Snape asintió

— _Aun así esto no me gusta, Harry Aun no esta en perfectas condiciones, no se por que Albus lo dejo ir…Por otro lado no creo que nadie pueda pararlo si desea ir, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore_— pensaba el Profesor De pociones de Hogwarts Serverus Snape entre preocupado y divertido mientras miraba a su sobrina salir de Ahí.

_ ----------------------_

— Peor de lo que creía— Albus Dumbledore escucho decir a Harry Potter y no pudo hacer más que cabecear

La Botica la tienda de pociones estaba echa añicos y barriles de líquidos se dispersaban por la calle.

— No los toques, no sabemos de que son— se escucho a Dumbledore decirle mientras observaba los barriles. Caminaron un poco y pudieron ver a algunos magos tratando de apagar el fuego en Oscurus Books, entre ellos reconocieron a Mundungus Fletcher que parecía estar esperando que los magos se vayan para poder robar algo.

— Hola Dung— dijo Harry mientras el susodicho giraba

— Harry, Albus — dijo Fletcher con algo de alivio— dense prisa Remus y Tonks están llevando a todos al banco Gringotts, ahí los esperaba Bill mientras que Kingsley fue por los Aurors— aclaro el ladrón

— Y Moddy — pregunto Dumbledore con la ceja derecha fruncida

— El esta llevando a los heridos junto con Hestia a San Mungo— aclaro o no otro mas dijo Fletcher viendo caer a otro mago que estaba pálido— parece como si el que no debe ser nombrado les haya tirado una enfermedad ya van cinco y Moddy se fue— dijo mientras Harry Potter se acercaba al hombre y lo tocaba

— Murió— dijo

— Como fue— Dijo Dumbledore

— Vete a Gringotts abuelo, yo me encargo de los gatitos— dijo Potter y tanto Dumbledore como Fletcher lo miraron

— ¿Gatitos? — pregunto el ladrón

Dumbledore miro a Potter y luego al muerto y comprensión apareció en sus ojos.

— Encargate— dijo Mientras se fue hacia el banco mientras los demás lo miraron.

— Vayan con el, este lugar se pondrá mas peligroso— dijo Potter con una voz helada que hizo que todos los Magos salieran tras de Dumbledore mientras el se instalaba en medio de la calle

------------------------

— Tenemos que volver Rápido, Medí brujo el callejón debe estar en crisis— decía El anciano con un ojo mágico que giraba frenéticamente con electricidad al joven medico

— Solo un segundo más Señor Moddy — se escuchaba al joven rubio de no más de veinte años decirle con nerviosismo mientras cubría la mano derecha del hombre con una extraña saga verde

— Y— preguntaba el viejo mientras su ojo mágico giraba más rápido que nunca

— Listo señor— dijo el medí mago con un suspiro mientras dejaba levantarse al viejo de la silla

— Gracias— gruño el viejo mientras miraba a su acompañante— Lista Hestia— la mujer de unos cuarenta años asintió con la cabeza

— Démonos prisa, ya debe haber muchos mas heridos— aclaro ella

------------------

En el centro de la calle el joven de cabellos alborotados levanto su varita— Lindos gatitos, tratando de ocultarse cierto— dijo mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a colocarse en su cara

Con un movimiento firme de su varita el joven apunto hacia el lugar en el cual estaba Oscurus Books en llamas.

— _ iniquus revelus_ — dijo mientras de su varita salio una lluvia multicolor

Unos segundos después se vio frente a las llamas tres figuras que parecían leopardos con un poco de mas tamaño y sus aspectos amenazantes solo parecían irse por la sorpresa de ser descubiertos.

— Hora de jugar— aclaro Potter mientras las tres bestias corrieron hacia el.

-----------------

—N…N…NUDUS— Grito Fletcher mientras caminaba a la par con Albus Dumbledore el cual asintió

— Así es, eso mostraban los síntomas de los muertos— dijo Dumbledore mientras veía como un gigante golpeaba con sus fuertes y poderosas manos el escudo que protegía al Banco de los Magos

— Escóndanse —dijo y los magos no se hicieron Rogar

Con un paso simple Dumbledore se dirigía hacia la criatura la cual estaba demasiado entretenida golpeando el escudo como para darse cuenta del anciano.

Pero uno de los Quimeras que acompañaban al gigante si lo vio y lanzo una bola de fuego de su boca.

Con un movimiento de su varita la bola de fuego se disipo y el quimera salio volando. Para levantarse y lanzar otra mientras trotaba hacia Dumbledore Mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Con un Plop Dumbledore se desapareció del lugar y apareció tres metros a la derecha mientras contraataco con un rápido conjuro que paralizo al Quimera, pero otro de ellos tomo rápido su lugar y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego sobre el anciano.

— Otro mas, genial—decía el anciano con un suspiro cansado mientras se disponía a combatir con el otro

--------------------

Los nudus Se volvían a lanzar sobre el, mientras que el se desaparecía haciéndolos chocar el uno con el otro.

Si alguien le preguntaba el tenia tres especialidades en duelo, Maldiciones, fuerza y una gran facilidad para contra atacar.

Ese era su estilo…Podía contraatacar la magia de cualquier hechicero sin problemas, pero tratándose de criaturas… Bueno ellas no eran su fuerte.

Otro Nudu salto sobre el, pero ya preparado alzo la varita y el Nudu salio volando para estrellarse contra uno de los locales. Mientras tanto los otros dos venían de dos direcciones diferentes.

— _Muy listos_— pensaba Potter mientras volvía a desaparecerse y el Nudu que había atacado primero salía tras el y lograba rasguñarle el brazo derecho

— _ Mierda…Eso dolió…Bueno al menos no me Mordió_—pensaba el Heredero de los Potter Mientras volvía a desaparecer

De reprende se escucho una gran explosión que provenía de el Banco de los magos.

— _Genial, el viejo esta en problemas…Bien es hora de dejar de jugar…Acabare con ellos_—pensó el joven mientras una sonrisa volvía adornar su cara y de su varita chispas comenzaban a salir.

Uno de los Nudus Salto sobre el mientras el le apuntaba con su varita — _Inferis Creare_— Grito a todo pulmón mientras un gran torbellino de fuego salio de su varita.

_ --------------------------_

_ FIN DEL CAPITULO_

_ NOTAS:_

_Ya se, Ya se….Tarde no….Bueno estoy tratando, lo juro…En fin el capitulo que viene intentare hacerlo mas rápido. Nos vemos_

_ Krasni_


	10. Fulgor Auror Y LA ABITACION DE La MAGIA

_LA HISTORIA DE_ _HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A LA GRANDIOSA J.K. ROWLING. ESTE FANFIC ESTA BASADO EN LA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER EN UNA DIMENSION PARALELA EN DONDE EN LUGAR DE IR CON SUS TIOS, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SE LO LLEBA Y EL JOVEN HACE FRENTE A UNA EDUCACION EN BARIAS ESCUELAS MAGIAS._

_Elementh Reload: Gracias. Bueno pongo las notas para no recibir quejas (jeje es broma, es broma).Gracias de vuelta tratare de apurar el tramite._

Ginebra: como estas. Gracias, intentare actualizar mas rápido. Este que dijiste de Voldie, no entendí bien, pero Gracias por si acaso.

Paty: gracias me apurare en actualizar.

SerenitaKou: Como estas. Gracias. Bueno espero que difrutes del capitulo. Nos vemos

Mai: Gracias. Tratare de apurarme. Espero que disfrutes de la batalla.

---------------

_Fulgor Auror_ Y LA ABITACION DE La MAGIA Y EL ESPIRITU ANILITAS

---------------

Uno de los Nudus Salto sobre el mientras el le apuntaba con su varita — _Inferis Creare_— Grito a todo pulmón mientras un gran torbellino de fuego salio de su varita.

Se hoyo un chillido y los otros dos Nudus vieron como su compañero fue desintegrado por el torbellino de fuego creado por el hechicero al que se enfrentaban

— Grrrraaauuuuuuu— el primero de los dos largo un gruñido enojado y se lanzo sobre Potter y este tuvo que desaparecerse para esquivarlo.

Mientras tanto el otro Nudu se había quedado donde estaba, esperando una oportunidad para atacar al joven mago.

Potter lanzo una bola de fuego sobre el Nudu que lo atacaba pero este la esquivo muy fácil y lanzo un aliento verdoso de su boca, del que Potter tuvo que escapar.

Recuperándose rápidamente Potter lanzo un conjuro de viento sobre la niebla verdosa que el Nudu había dejado escapar de su boca y esta desapareció, pero el Nudu se lanzo sobre el, logrando rasguñarle con sus afiladas garras el pecho del joven.

— _Mierda eso duele_— pensaba el joven echando una ojeada sobre el otro Nudu quien estaba viendo el combate sin moverse— _Espera una oportunidad_— pensó el joven

Sin dar ningún indicio el Nudu que lo atacaba se quedo quieto y el que esperaba salio corriendo hacia Potter.

Harry Potter tuvo que utilizar un conjuro protector de viento para detener al poderoso felino y pudo notar como el que lo atacaba antes ahora estaba calmado observándolo.

— _Demonios, están trabajando en equipo_— pensaba el joven con un poco de angustia

El Nudu se volvió a lanzar hacia el pero Potter lo esquivo y contraataco con un conjuro petrificador que el Nudu esquivo.

El Nudu se lanzo hacia el y el lo esperaba

— _conglacio_ _ventus_— Potter lanzo y de su varita salía un poderoso huracán con nieve que lanzo al Nudu lejos de el, pero no se dio cuenta que el otro Nudu había saltado hacia el a su espalda y estaba a punto de atraparlo con sus garras.

— Stupefy— se escucho y el Nudu que se había lanzado hacia Potter salio volando por un rayo rojo.

Potter giro y dio un suspiro para ver a unos viejos amigos que lo observaban a unos metros de el.

— Moddy, Hestia — Saludo Potter a sus compañeros

— Potter— saludo Moddy— nos encargamos de este— dijo el viejo Auror mirando al Nudu que se aproximaba a ellos

— Es tuyo— dijo Potter Yendo tras el otro

--------------------------

Albus Dumbledore era en si uno de los magos mas fuertes que hay en el mundo, sin embargo ahora no se encontraba en su mejor formas.

Luego de deshacerse de dos Quimeras, el gigante quien golpeaba con fuerza el escudo que protegía el banco de los magos, pareció interesarse en el viejo mago y comenzó a atacarlo con sus poderosos y gigantescos puños.

El anciano director no siendo ningún tonto se desaparecía del lugar y se aparecía metros detrás del gigante y contraatacaba con poderosos hechizos aturdidores.

Pero en lugar de aturdir al gigante lo hacían enfadar aun más de lo que este estaba.

Con un rugido que hizo explotar a más de un vidrio el gigante se lanzo hacia Dumbledore, este se desapareció nuevamente y contraataco con un nuevo hechizo que no hizo ni un rasguño su gigantesco oponente.

— _Mi magia no le esta afectando, Tom debe tener algo que ver con eso_— se decía el anciano director

Desapareciendo nuevamente del lugar antes de ser aplastado por los gigantescos pies, contraataco lanzando un conjuro de luz a los ojos de su oponente, pero salio lanzado hacia tras por una bola de fuego.

Con un hechizo rápido su túnica quemada se restableció y pudo ver al tercer quimera observarlo mientras el gigante corría hacia el.

— _Esto complica las cosas, bien lo primero es lo primero_— pensaba el anciano.

Con un movimiento guardo su varita y se desapareció antes de que el gigante golpee, se apareció a unos doce metros de distancia, pero el Quimera salio tras el.

El anciano cerró sus ojos, levantando sus manos, pudo escuchar los susurros de la gente dentro de Gringotts, viendo a sus manos brillar como cristales.

— Magia antigua— fue lo ultimo que escucho Dumbledore antes de abrir los ojos y ver al Quimera con la boca bien abierta a unos cinco metros de el mientras trataba de lanzarle otra bola de fuego.

— _crystallus_ _carcer_ — Dijo el anciano y sus cristalizadas manos lanzaron un torrente de hielo el cual parecía cristal.

El Quimera estuvo envuelto en el conjuro y termino por congelarse, pareciendo una estatua de hielo.

— _Listo el primero, ahora por el grandote_— pensaba el anciano viendo el gigante que se venia sobre el

_-----------------------_

— _Reducto_— Lanzo Hestia pero el Nudu era demasiado rápido y esquivo el encanto fácilmente contraatacando con un poderoso ataque con sus garras, pero el escudo puesto por Moddy repelo el ataque fácilmente

Potter por otro lado no tenia problemas, el Nudu lo atacaba sin descansar pero el simplemente se desaparecía y contraatacaba con encantamientos certeros que agotaban al felino.

— _Bombarda_— lanzo Moddy pero el Nudu lo esquivo sin embargo el hechizo golpeo el suelo y lanzo decenas de escombros sobre el felino que esta vez se había enfadado con el viejo auror por lograr golpearlo.

— Graauuuuuu— Aulló el Nudu lanzándose sobre el ex Auror pero este copiando a Harry Potter se desapareció para evadir el ataque

— _Stupefy_— Lanzo Hestia detrás del Nudu mientras este evadió el ataque pero no pudo hacerlo con el _Flipendo _que lanzo Moddy que lo lanzo a bolar varios metros.

Potter Lanzo un hechizo color rosa sobre el Nudu, este lo esquivo con dificultad pero no tu tiempo para reaccionar debido a que Potter ya estaba frente a el y con rapidez lanzo nuevamente el hechizo rosa que golpeo al Nudu y lo lanzo cinco metros atrás, dejándolo petrificado.

— _Este esta listo, y el otro_— pensaba viendo al otro Nudu levantarse y lanzarse tras Moddy que desaparecía para esquivarlo y Hestia contraatacaba con un conjuro petrificador.

— _Ya esta muy cansado_— pensó Potter mientras levantaba su mano y en ella aparecía una bola de energía que parecía luz.

— _Lazo del Diablo, agnascor_ — susurro Potter mientras que la luz en su palma desaparecía y se convertía en unas ramas con hojas negras.

Con un rápido Movimiento Potter lanzo la planta sobre el Nudu que Hestia y Moddy luchaban.

El lazo del diablo golpeo al Nudu, pero este rápidamente trato de quitárselo, Grave error, al ver como su presa trataba de escaparse la planta comenzó a apretarlo mas y mas fuerte.

Pasaron unos minutos y Hestia y Moddy vieron como el Nudu dejo de pelear y se rindió o murió.

— Gracias por la ayuda— le dijo Hestia Rápidamente aun sorprendida al ver el Lazo del Diablo— _De donde lo saco_— se preguntaba la mujer

— Gracias a ustedes…Debemos apresurarnos, El abuelo debe estar en problemas— dijo Harry

— Donde— pregunto Moddy

— Gringotts— Dijo Potter antes de desaparecerse, y Hestia y Moddy lo siguieron un segundo después

_----------------------_

— _REDUCTO_— Lanzo el anciano sobre el pie del gigante haciéndolo caerse sobre unos negocios callejeros, para luego levantarse como si nada le hubiese pasado.

— _Este gigante, debería como mínimo estar lastimado…Que magia a utilizado Tom para hacerlo tan resistente_— pensaba un poco preocupado el anciano mago.

Con un grito de batalla el gigante lanzo un puñetazo sobre Dumbledore pero este se desapareció antes de que el puño chocara y contraataco con un conjuro inmovilizador.

Rápidamente el gigante corrió hacia Dumbledore saltando sobre el sin siquiera afectado por el conjuro del otro mago. Y luego comenzó a buscar al molesto mago por el lugar que había desaparecido.

— _Impedimenta_— se escucho y cuando el gigante giro pudo ver como un rayo de luz lo golpeaba, haciéndolo tropezarse.

— _Y se vuelve a levantar_—pensaba el anciano viendo al gigante volver a levantarse

El gigante pudo volver a atacar sino hubiera sigo inmovilizado por tres conjuros de inmovilización lanzados en su espalda.

Cuando Albus Dumbledore giro para ver de donde venían los conjuros pudo ver con satisfacción a Harry, Hestia y Moddy con sus varitas extendidas.

— Ya era hora— dijo el anciano divertido, pero Potter no le dio importancia y con un movimiento de su mano una luz comenzó a salir de ella.

— _Liria del bosque, agnascor_ — susurro Potter mientras que en su mano cinco pelotas del tamaño de monedas aparecieron en su mano y Potter se las lanzo al gigante

El gigante se había levantado y vio como uno de esos magos le lanzo unas extrañas pelotas que se pegaron en su mano, las trato de quitar pero las pelotas estallaron en un polvo amarrillo, eso fue lo último que el gigante vio antes de caer.

Los cuatro magos vieron como el gigante cayo seco en el suelo y miraron con curiosidad a Potter

— Liria del bosque, la planta con los más potentes polvos de sueño— aclaro el simple, mientras veía a la gente comenzar salir del banco encabezados por Remus Lupin.

--------------------

— ¿Resistencia?— preguntaba Moddy

— Así es— Albus Dumbledore contesto— no se que clase de magia halla usado Tom, pero el gigante resistía mis ataques como si no fueran nada — termino el anciano

— Pero Potter lo derroto fácilmente— dijo Hestia aun cansada por el ataque al banco

— La planta que use tiene toxinas, no magia, si hubiera sido un conjuro de sueño el gigante no hubiera sido afectado— respondió Potter

Estaban los cinco sentados en el despacho del director, con Dumbledore en su asiento y frente a el Harry, Hestia, Lupin y Moddy.

— Entonces no sabemos como eliminar esa resistencia— dijo Lupin en un tono cansado

— Ahora solo podemos hacer conjeturas— respondió Dumbledore con tranquilidad

— Eso quiere decir que no podemos hacer nada— Gruño Moddy furioso

— Yo no diría eso— dijo Potter con una mirada fría sobre los demás

— Alguna idea— pregunto Lupin

— Si la magia Blanca no funciona, deberíamos utilizar la negra— respondió simplemente Harry Potter

— MAGIA NEGRA, TE VOLVISTE LOCO— Hestia parecía fuera de si

— Tienes alguna mejor idea— apoyo Moddy

— No pero…—

— Pero nada— dijo Lupin— ya estamos bastante mal parados actualmente, debemos usar cada recurso del que dispongamos— término el hombre lobo tan calmado como podía

— Albus diles algo…Que de los informantes ellos no podrían decirnos como anular la resistencia de las criaturas— dijo Hestia desesperada

Albus Dumbledore tenia una mueca de dolor en su rostro, la verdad a el tampoco le hacia gracia tener que utilizar magia negra de por medio en una batalla mucho menos depender de la magia oscura para vencer a sus enemigos.

— No Hestia, nuestros informantes actuales no están tan cerca de Lord Voldemort como lo estuvo Serverus— respondió Dumbledore

— Entonces la magia negra es nuestra ultima opción— termino Moddy asintiendo con la cabeza

— Eso parece— Dijo el director— sinceramente no soy un gran fanático de la magia oscura, pero no veo otra solución para este dilema, por lo tanto si se comprueba que la magia oscura afecta a las criaturas con esta extraña resistencia, hablare con el ministro para que autorice a los aurors utilizarla durante las batallas— termino el anciano

Mientras todos los demás asentían con la cabeza ante la cara horrorizada de Hestia.

------------------

— Ya veo entonces eso es lo que paso— Le preguntaba Arise a Harry Potter en la enfermería

— Si— dijo Potter tranquilo

— Fue peligroso— dijo la chica aunque se la veía mas tranquila

— Nada fuera del otro mundo—

— Y el director— pregunto ella

— Debe estar informando al ministro— respondió Potter mientras tomaba a la chica de la cintura y la acercaba hacia el

— Solo me preocupe un poco— dijo la chica antes de comenzar a besar al joven

— No hay problema…Ya arreglaste lo del almuerzo— dijo el chico

— Si, mañana al mediodía— respondió ella para luego seguir besándolo con más pasión

-----------------

A la mañana siguiente entro en el gran comedor que estaba totalmente callado, todos los niños estaban en pequeños grupos hablando entre si.

Si en el callejón del Diagon

En serio

Potter estuvo

Tanto los profesores como Potter escuchaban los susurros pero no les daban importancia.

— _Si estos rumores siguen así, mañana todo el mundo pensara que peleé con una manada de gigantes_— pensaba con pesar el niño que vivió mientras Terry Boot se reía de su cara

— Que pasa Harry molesto por los rumores— decía Boot riendo y un gruñido de Potter era lo que faltaba para que la risa se convierta en una inmensa carcajada.

— Ya basta— dijo Potter haciendo que su amigo se calme un poco

— Bueno, Bueno, no te molestes, es que sabes como son los rumores de la escuela cierto— dijo aun divertido Terry Boot

— Lo se, lo se, que molestos son— dijo refiriéndose a dos niñas de Gryffindor que lo observaban sin perder ningún detalle

— Hablas de Rebeca Basilio y Miki Kano— dijo refiriéndose a las dos Gryffindor— se dice que son las presidentas de tu nuevo club de Fans— rió Terry

— Otro mas— pregunto preocupado Potter

— Si, abrió ayer por la mañana— aclaro Terry

— Hablan del nuevo club— apareció Lisa Tupin quien se encargo de agarrarse fuertemente del pobre brazo de Terry Boot ante la mirada divertida de Harry Potter

— Pero miren a lo que tenemos aquí— dijo Potter divertido, a lo que Boot miro al suelo apenado y Lisa le saco la lengua

— Harry, Moon te esta buscando— dijo Lisa quien no soltaba en brazo de Terry mientras apuntaba a la puerta

Girando la vio esperando en la puerta del gran comedor y Potter se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente

Todo Ravenclaw estaba pendiente de la conversación que se desarrollaba en la puerta, mientras Potter y Moon hablaban en voces bajas, casi susurros haciendo que alumnos salgan rápido del gran comedor para pescar algo de la conversación entre ellos.

— Si en cuatro horas— dijo Arise a Potter en un susurro mientras Padma pasaba por detrás tratando de distinguir las palabras

— Bien, te espero en la entrada de la escuela— decía Potter con calma

— OK— dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin y un grupito de chicos se acercaba a la chica para saber las nuevas, mientras que Harry volvía con Terry

— Y bien— dijo Harry a su amigo

— Bien que— Pregunto Boot tratando de sacarse a Lisa del hombro, para luego darse cuenta que seria mas fácil vaciar un océano con una cuchara de café.

— Me van a contar como paso— dijo el chico mirando el hombro apretado de Terry Boot

— Bueno, este…—decía un apenado Terry a su muy divertido amigo

— Yo, Yo ,….yo le digo— decía una muy entusiasta Lisa Tupin, ante la pena de Terry y la risa de Harry

_**Flash back**_

Estaban en la biblioteca, estudiando Transformaciones.

Los dos estudiantes se habían quedado hasta tarde, debido a que su compañero Harry Potter quien les ayudaba siempre con las tareas no había aparecido, luego de irse al cuarto del director.

Hacer las tareas era una forma de decir, por que mientras Terry trataba de entender las dificultades de las transformaciones de la cintura para arriba, Lisa jugueteaba con aviones de papeles.

— Lisa, puedes hacer tu tarea— dijo Terry cansado a lo que su compañera paro con el avión y dirigió su mirada a el chico

— mhm no— dijo para luego seguir con el avión mientras Terry suspiraba con pesar

— Por favor— decía el chico

— Vamos ferry eres demasiado serio— decía la chica con una sonrisa— debes aprender a relajarte— decía la chica levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el

— Relajarme…Esto es para mañana a primera hora…Yo ya casi termino, y tu aun no has empezado— decía con algo de enojo Boot

— Yo lo termine hace mucho— dijo la chica divertida

—Q…Q…que— dijo el chico

— Que lo termine, hace bastante— dijo la chica con una sonrisa cautivadora

— Pero tu me pediste ayuda, por que no lo terminaste— dijo Boot un tanto confundido

— Oh…mentí— dijo la chica mientras sacaba su lengua en señal de travesura— solo quiero que te relajes y diviertas un poco, Terry— dijo ella

— Uff, no hacia falta esto Lisa, tengo que terminar los deberes rápido— dijo el

— Por que—pregunto ella

— Como que por que, debo tener altas calificaciones— dijo con un semblante sombrío

— Por que, eres muy bueno ya, no hace falta que te esfuerces tanto— decía ella

Terry la miro y se lo contó, toda la verdad. Le contó que su madre una bruja se caso con su padre un Muggle, que su padre no supo nada hasta su nacimiento, y que luego de la muerte de su madre, este se volvió violento y comenzó a beber y robar.

— Años pasaron y luego de perder su trabajo empezó a golpearme por que no le salían las cosas como querían— dijo Terry a una triste Lisa

Luego siguió con su historia, en como su padre comenzó a robar y finalmente meses antes de que entre a la escuela Hogwarts

— Dumbledore pasaba por el vecindario cuando lo atraparon y el convenció a las autoridades para que no valla a un orfanato— dijo con pesar el joven Boot— Prometí que nunca decepcionaría a ningún profesor, debo ser el mas eficiente en Ravenclaw— decía el chico

Lisa lo miraba con ternura mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos— Eres alguien admirable Terry— dijo ella mientras se acercaba mas a el

— No, no lo soy— decía apenado el joven— Yo solo quiero aprender, solo quiero poder ayudar al director por todo lo que hizo por mi— termino el

— Es por eso que eres admirable— dijo ella mientras con un movimiento rápido se sentó en las piernas de su compañero

— Li, Li…Lisa, que haces— decía en Shock

— Eres muy listo, pero demasiado lento Terry— dijo ella con una risilla— Me preguntaste por que te pedí ayuda en transformaciones si ya había terminado la tarea— dijo acercándose al oído izquierdo del joven a lo que este asentía con la cabeza

— Por que Te quiero, Por eso— termino ella en un susurro

Luego no se dejaron esperar, Terry movió un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda, mientras que Lisa hacia lo mismo con la de ella hacia la derecha, y sin ninguna clase de magia de por medio los labios de los jóvenes se encontraron.

_**Fin flash back**_

— Vaya— decía Potter al escucharlo con una sonrisa— si que eres lento en este ámbito Terry— decía el chico

— Verdad que si, tuve que hacerlo todo yo— decía Lisa divertida

— Tengo clase de Runas, me voy — decía Boot con la cara todavía roja

---------------------

— Pasa algo Moddy— pregunto Potter al ex auror que observaba un espejo verde

— No encuentro ninguna debilidad— decía el viejo con un suspiro— Encontramos la magia que los hace resistente, pero no puedo anularla— decía el viejo

— puedo ver— pregunto Potter y Moddy se corrió del lugar, no paso mas de un segundo antes de que Potter se corra

— Ya veo— dijo Potter mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, una sonrisa que dio esperanzas a Moddy

— Alguna idea— pregunto el viejo

— Prueba con un ataque de runas, en preferencia de absorción de magia central— dijo el chico a lo que el ojo mágico del ex Auror giro como si comprendiera algo

— También puede servir una maldición oscura, algo no letal como un fuego púrpura o destrucción de nervios, un reductor seria lo ideal, pero no estoy seguro de cual— aclaro Potter

---------------------

— Ya veo, así que fueron nudus— decía Robert Moon mientras charlaban con Harry Potter en una mesa en las tres escobas

— Aunque también hubo un gigante y tres quimeras— decía Potter tranquilamente mientras daba un sorbo al jugo de calabaza que estaba frente a el

— Entonces es normal, los daños causados— Respondió Marian Moon la madre de Arise una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años mimbro de los magos de Shock del departamento de misterios

Arise estaba retraída en su silla, apenas había hablado. Ella esperaba para que le hagan alguna pregunta, pero su novio era el centro de atención, aunque no parecía molestarle, ella estaba mas interesada en observar fríamente a esa camarera que no apartaba la vista de SU novio.

— _Si lo sigue mirando le arrancare los ojos_— pensaba la joven Slytherin con bronca.

— Y dinos Harry tienes alguna idea de lo que vas a seguir luego de graduarte, el ministerio esta esperando que llegues a ser un auror— decía Marian a lo que Robert asentía y Arise por primera vez escuchaba atentamente

— Me eh graduado en muchas materias como Runas y artes oscuras, por que deseo llegar a un lugar en el ministerio…Mi objetivo es convertirme en un _fulgor Auror_— Robert y Marian Moon escupieron lo que tomaban mientras miraban con incredulidad a Potter

Arise parecía confundida— Que es un Fulgor Auror— pregunto ella con aun confusión

— Es…Es una clase de Auror que no aparece en el ministerio desde hace siglos— dijo aun respirado con dificultad Robert Moon— Es la autoridad máxima en el mundo de la magia— aclaro el padre de Arise Moon sin dejar de ver a Potter.

---------------

— Albus, Albus— decía Moddy exaltado llegando al cuarto del director

— Que pasa— decía el Anciano con preocupación

— Encontramos una debilidad— decía el viejo

Y los ojos de Dumbledore se iluminaron con alegría— Cual—

— Magia negra— decía Moddy a lo que Dumbledore bajo la cabeza— Pero no letal— dijo Moddy

Albus Dumbledore volvió a subir la cabeza— Que—

Moddy sonrió— un ataque de runas mágicas de absorción de magia central funciona bien en el centro del cuerpo, pero tarda mucho, pero también la maldición Reductora de huesos es perfecta, y destruye la magia protectora en un instante— dijo Moddy

— Perfecto, Harry Lo sabe— dijo el viejo

— No, pero debe sospecharlo el me dio la idea— dijo el Ex Auror— pamplinas el lo supo desde que vio la magia en el espejo, quizás hasta sabe mas formas de destruir la magia protectora— termino el Ex auror ante la divertida risa de el Director

------------------

Arise seguía sin entender, que era tan raro con este Fulgor auror— Y que tiene eso de malo— pregunto ella y los demás no pudieron hacer nada mas que sonreír ante la pregunta

— El fulgor Auror no es simplemente un auror, esta especializado en cada Rama de la magia ofensiva y defensiva— dijo Marian Moon— por eso debe obtener maestría en decenas de diferentes clases de magia querida— termino Marian

— Y el esfuerzo en conseguirlo es tanto que nadie en el ministerio lo a logrado en los últimos nueve siglos— dijo Robert Moon ante la mirada incrédula de Arise

— Sin embargo, lo que define al Fulgor Auror no es su poder o conocimiento sino que el puede entrar a un lugar especial que nadie mas puede hacerlo— dijo Potter

— Un lugar especial— dijo Arise

— Una habitación, a la que nadie por los últimos nueve siglos a podido entrar— dijo Marian

— Esta en la parte más baja del ministerio— dijo Robert

— Y que hay ahí— pregunto Arise

— Todo y nada— respondió Marian

— Que— dijo Arise

— Nadie lo sabe— respondió Robert Moon— se dice que están todos los secretos que la posee, pero tan solo sabemos el nombre de la habitación— dijo Robert— La habitación de la magia y el espíritu—termino Robert Moon

— Como también se la conoce como _anilitas_, o el cuarto de los antiguos — dijo Potter

— Los antiguos— pregunto la chica

— Aquellos magos que convirtieron a la magia en lo que es actualmente, aquellos que podían usar la magia de cualquier forma que se les ocurría— termino Potter ante la cara incrédula de Moon

_--------------------------_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_

_NOTAS:_

Termine. Al fin. Bueno que les parece. Les gusto. Espero poder seguir con algo mas interesante. Para el capitulo que viene habrá mas sobre la habitación de los antiguos, como también empezara a haber mas lucha.

Hasta la próxima Krasni


	11. el legado de los dioses

_LA HISTORIA DE_ _HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A LA GRANDIOSA J.K. ROWLING. ESTE FANFIC ESTA BASADO EN LA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER EN UNA DIMENSION PARALELA EN DONDE EN LUGAR DE IR CON SUS TIOS, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SE LO LLEBA Y EL JOVEN HACE FRENTE A UNA EDUCACION EN BARIAS ESCUELAS MAGIAS._

SerenitaKou: Gracias. Muchas Gracias. Bueno capaz hablo un poco sobre lo del Fulgor Auror, pero no mucho por que lo del fulgor Auror es uno de los elementos principales de la secuela que tendrá el legado de los dioses, que se llamara el cuarto de los antiguos. Nos vemos Krasni

Arrianita: Muchas gracias, felicidades por poder sacar tu registro. Bienvenida, tratare de apurarme. Nos vemos krasni

Ahgness Black: Como estas, gracias, actualizare tan pronto como pueda. Gracias por el Dato. Nos vemos Krasni

Elementh Reload: gracias, actualizare tan pronto como pueda. Nos vemos Krasni

Sosaku: Muchas Gracias, actualizare tan pronto como pueda. Nos vemos Krasni

---------------

El legado de los dioses

---------------

Ya era 24 de diciembre y en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts muchos de sus alumnos se iban hacia casa. Los profesores contentos por la víspera de fiestas empezaban a enseñar conjuros, transformaciones y demás artes con alegría y jubilo. Los niños por otro lado se despedían de sus amigos, quienes se quedaban en Hogwarts o se iban a sus casas.

En la casa de Slytherin Draco Malfoy, junto a Theoroden Nott se preparaban para salir ya habían empaquetado todo…Siempre habían sido amigos pero este año su amistad fue decayendo, y eso se debía a que uno de ellos tenia una gran indisecion de convertirse en Mortifago y el otro quien siempre deseo serlo comenzaba a tener dudas al respecto, ambos estuvieron involucrados en una lucha entre uno de los Mortifagos mas fuertes del señor oscuro, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort y su profesor y compañero de Ravenclaw Harry Potter.

Draco y Theoroden se miraron cuando salieron del cuarto, y sin palabras siguieron su camino para salir del cuarto común de Slytherin.

— Harán algo especial— pregunto Casual en joven Nott

— Lo de siempre supongo, por que— dijo Malfoy

— Curiosidad— dijo Nott

Siguieron su camino hasta la Gran puerta de entrada de hogwarts donde el profesor Snape los esperaba

— No crees que haya nada especial— pregunto Theoroden Nott

— No lo se, por que — dijo Malfoy mirándolo directo a los ojos— Tu sabes algo que yo no se— pregunto Malfoy con una ceja alzada mientras no apartaba la vista de su amigo

Theoroden Nott negó rápidamente con la cabeza — No, no se nada, pero creo que…Algo pasara, no se que…pero tengo un mal presentimiento— dijo Theoroden

Draco no dijo nada y ambos avanzaron hacia donde los esperaba Serverus Snape

— Listos— dijo su jefe de casa

Ambos asintieron

— Bien andando— y sin decir mas los tres caminaron fuera del castillo, aun así Snape pudo ver como ambos iban realmente despacio y sus caras pensativas y algo preocupadas

— _Que pasa_— pensó Snape

----------------------

Harry Potter y Arise Moon almorzaban en el gran comedor, debido a la poca gente que había en el, la chica pudo sin problemas pasarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw y comer tranquilamente con su novio.

— Entonces se quedan en Hogwarts— dijo Potter al ver a Terry Boot asentir con la cabeza mientras daba un sorbo a su café y a Lisa Tupin tratando de meterle a Terry una tostada por la boca

— Y tu— dijo Terry evadiendo los intentos de su novia de darle de comer ella misma

— Planeo quedarme, mi plan de estudios es muy complicado para que descanse ahora— dijo Harry tranquilo

— Y de mi no te ocuparas, me quedo por ti— dijo Arise con una ceja alzada y los labios fruncidos

— Claro que me ocupare de ti preciosa, tengo pensado algo muy interesante para hacer en navidad— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa Harry James Potter observando a su noviecita de arriba a abajo

Arise tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza ante las miraditas que le echaba su novio

— Va ser una navidad algo agitada entonces no lo crees— dijo Terry divertido mientras Harry reía bajo

— o por supuesto te lo aseguro— dijo Potter sin ninguna clase de pena mientras que Arise quería que se la tragara la tierra, Harry en ocasiones se comportaba como un total Pervertido

— Nosotros también haremos algo interesante, no es cierto Terry— dijo Lisa mientras abandono la idea de darle de comer a su novio para colgarse fuerte y rápidamente del brazo de este, haciendo que rápidamente se sonroje por lo dicho por esta

Harry estallo en carcajadas al verlo y Arise suspiro al ver a su novio entretenido con otra cosa que no sea su figura, no era que eso no le gustara, simplemente no le gusta cuando no están totalmente solos, claro si estaban solos que mire lo que quiera

— Bien me tengo que ir tengo clases— dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso a su novia y se disponía a salir del gran comedor, pero unos momentos antes de que saliera, de una de las ventanas entro un águila y se paro en su hombro derecho, Harry noto la carta amarilla que llevaba en su pata izquierda y la tomo.

En el gran comedor todos observaban el águila estar parada en el hombro de Potter con admiración. No muchos magos usaban esas aves como mensajeras, aunque eran mas rápidas y resistentes que las lechuzas, eran muy difíciles de adiestrar.

Potter no le dio importancia y leyó la carta, mientras tanto Moon lo había alcanzado para poder leer algo también

_**ESTIMADO SEÑOR POTTER LE COMUNICO**_

_**QUE CON GRAN ALEGRÍA, LUEGO DE CINCO**_

_**AÑOS DE BÚSQUEDA, HEMOS ENCONTRADO**_

_**LO QUE USTED SOLICITO EL 25 DE**_

_**DICIEMBRE DEL AÑO 1993, FUE ENCONTRADO**_

_**EN ALBANIA EN UN MUSEO ANTIGUO MUGGLE**_

_**PERO NINGUNO DE LOS EXPERTOS A PODIDO**_

_**ABRIRLO, ME ENCONTRARE EN LAS TRES ESCOBAS **_

_**A LAS DOS DE LA TARDE DE HOY JUNTO A ELLOS**_

_**LO TRAEREMOS CON NOSOTROS PARA QUE **_

_**PUEDA EVALUARLO USTED MISMO**_

_**DESDE YA LE ACLARO QUE SU PRECIO NO SERÁ **_

_**MÍNIMO A CINCO MILLONES DE GALEONES**_

_**SINCERAMENTE NATALIA ROMINA GARCIA ROLDAN EXPLORADORA MÁGICA**_

— _Lo abran encontrado, es verdad_— pensaba Potter entusiasmado rápidamente saco un pergamino y comenzó a escribir

_**ESTIMADA SEÑORITA ROLDAN**_

_**ACABO DE TERMINAR DE LEER SU CARTA**_

_**ME COMPLACE MUCHO SABER DE SUS GRANDES ESFUERZOS**_

_**ESTARÉ EN LAS TRES ESCOBAS Y ME REUNIRÉ CON USTEDES**_

_**SI DE VERDAD LO TIENEN, PUEDE ESTAR SEGURA QUE PAGARE **_

_**SU PRECIO.**_

_**MUY CORDIALMENTE HARRY JAMES POTTER, JEFE DE LA FAMILIA POTTER Y BLACK**_

— Harry— dijo Arise luego de leer la contestación

Pero Potter rápidamente ato el pergamino a la pata del águila y esta salio volando.

— Harry— repitió Arise y este giro para verla

— Si— dijo el

— Que puede valer, cinco millones de galeones— pregunto ella

Potter se le acerco— Eso es un secreto— dijo divertido ante la mirada de incredulidad de su novia

----------------------

— Cinco millones de Galeones dices— se escucho a un Serverus Snape en shock

— Eso dije, y no me quiere decir que es— dijo Arise Moon con una ceja fruncida

— No seas ridícula, eso es demasiado, podría comprarse un castillo con esa cantidad— dijo Snape con el mismo gesto que su sobrina

— Eso no importa soy su novia yo tengo derecho a saber lo que es — decía la chica casi desesperada

— Hola— se escucho y ambos giraron para ver a un Harry Potter muy feliz llegar con un gran libro en sus manos

— Ya volviste— dijo Snape

— Si, me esperaban— dijo Harry curioso

— si, lo que pasa es que Arise tiene la ridícula idea que te iban a vender algo por cinco millones de Galeones— dijo Snape como si fuera lo mas estupido que haya escuchado

— No lo saque por cuatro, solo se necesitaba un poco de persuasión, con esos proveedores — dijo Harry orgulloso de la forma en que hacia los negocios con sus proveedores

— SE PUEDE SABER QUE COMPRASTE POR CUATRO MILLONES DE GALEONES— Grito Snape fuera de si

— Este…Bueno, este libro, no es lindo— decía Potter nervioso mostrándoles un libro mas grande de lo normal con tapa negra, con toda clase de runas doradas a su alrededor

— UN LIBRO— Gritaron al mismo tiempo Arise y Serverus y Harry sintió el ambiente muy frió por alguna razón

— Este, si— dijo Potter muy nervioso mientras trataba de no mirar los rostros llenos rojos de su tío y novia

— COMO PUDISTE GASTARTE CUATRO MILLONES DE GALEONES EN UN MALDITO LIBRO— Gritaron con mas fuerza Moon y Snape, parecía que toda la escuela lo sabría ahora.

— Bueno era un libro caro— decía Potter tratando de sonar muy convincente lo que era de por si bastante difícil debido a que mientras hablaba una risa nerviosa lo acompañaba

— Bien— dijo Snape y necesito de todas sus habilidades en oculmencia para calmarse— Se puede saber por que es libro es tan importante, para que gastases esa cantidad de dinero— termino el profesor de pociones mirando a Harry Potter con fijeza para luego fijarse en el libro que este traía en sus manos.

— Este…No— dijo Potter algo intranquilo al ver la vena que aparecía en la frente de Snape

— Por que no— exigió Arise Moon cruzándose de brazos lo que Harry tomo como un gesto muy femenino

— Por que es un secreto— respondió el y huyo de inmediato al ver los rostros rojos de la furia de el tío sobre protector Serverus Snape y la novia celosa Arise Moon

— Lo ves, no nos dijo— dijo ella

— Lo hablare con Albus— dijo Snape

— Pero por que no nos dijo— dijo la chica

— Como voy a saberlo— dijo Snape

— Ese tan importante ese libro— dijo ella

— NO SE—

-------------------

— Vaya es una gran suma de dinero, me pregunto que es tan importante en ese libro— dijo muy calmado el director de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts

— No pareces sorprendido— dijo Snape con un ceja alzada

— O por supuesto que no, Serverus, Con los gritos que pegaste todo Hogwarts te a escuchado— aclaro el director

— Y tu no sabes nada— dijo Snape torciendo su boca no creyéndole una palabra a su superior

— Se tanto como tu Serverus, Que harry compro un libro muy caro, que es no se, donde lo compro tampoco, donde lo compro menos— dijo Albus Dumbledore

— puedes averiguarlo— pregunto Serverus Snape con algo de cansancio y preocupación

— Lo intentare Serverus— dijo Dumbledore

-----------------------

Harry Potter se encontraba en un gran salón en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

Escribía y escribía, decenas de runas diferentes en el pizarrón del salón, mientras revisaba cada dos por tres la tapa del libro que había traído.

— Fehu...hagalaz...ehwaz— decía Potter observando las runas futhark— pero por que están juntas— decía el chico

— Si entiendo que ansuz, jera y Mannaz, lo estén pero por que Hagalaz con ehwaz— decía el chico confundido

— Harry— se escucho y Potter giro para ver a su novia mirarle un poco cohibida

Harry sonrió ante eso

— Te esperamos, ya esta la cena— dijo Arise un poco mas relajada al ver la sonrisa de su novio

Cuando había entrado y había visto el pizarrón lleno de runas y su novio diciendo para si nombres de ellas, se sintió incomoda al no entender nada

— Son Runas Futhark— dijo Potter al ver como la chica las observaba

— Futhark esas eran que tipo de runas— dijo la chica

— Germánico— dijo el chico y rápidamente con un movimiento de su varita atrajo el libro y lo encogió para meterlo en su bolsillo

— Has leído mucho — dijo ella en la puerta

— No aun no e podido abrirlo— dijo el acercándose a ella

— Aun no— dijo ella muy sorprendida

— Tiene un escudo protector, que solo se puede abrir si se elige la sincronización perfecta de las runas, y algunas están muy bien escondidas— dijo Potter

— Podrás hacerlo— pregunto ella

— Claro, solo me tomara mas tiempo del que pensaba— dijo el con una gran confianza

— Pero pasaras la navidad conmigo cierto— dijo ella con brazos cruzados

El chico se acerco y deposito un suave beso en los labios de la chica— Por supuesto— termino el

— Y hay otras runas además de las Germánicas— pregunto la chica

— Por supuesto esta lleno, de Celtas, Árabes, Africanas, Sientas de diferentes—decía el chico

— Y las diferencias— dijo ella

— Claro si soy experto en Runas —dijo simple Harry Potter

------------------

La noche fue tranquila, niños correteaban por el lugar mientras los profesores y algunos alumnos comenzaban a hacer hechizos de diferentes colores que se movían por el gran árbol de navidad y se convertían en nieve artificial de todos los colores de arco iris

Arise y Harry se encontraban juntos comiendo en la Gran mesa, Arise miraba entretenida mientras Dumbledore y Snape trataban de sacarle a Harry información sobre el Libro que este compro.

Lisa y Terry por otro lado estaban con los niños de primero mostrándoles un hechizo simple que producía chispas de colores.

— Todos acérquense queda un minuto— dijo Dumbledore radiante mientras levantaba su varita y un fuego con el numero sesenta salio, rápidamente apareció el cincuenta y nueve, Y la cuenta regresiva empezó.

— Diez, nueve— se escucho a los profesores menos Snape contar

— Cinco, Cuatro— los alumnos se sumaron

— Dos…1…FELIZ NAVIDAD— Gritaron todos en el gran comedor mientras una lluvia de fuegos artificiales aparecían.

Arise miraba con alegría mientras los niños menores corrieron rápidamente junto con Lisa Tupin al gran árbol, ante la risa de los adultos

Harry Potter estiro su brazo y rodeo la cintura de la chica rápidamente sin darle tiempo a pensar la beso, mientras que Dumbledore aparecía copas con diferentes bebidas y proponía un brindis

— FELIZ NAVIDAD— dijeron todos mientras chocaban las copas unas con otras y bebían su contenido

Harry trajo un paquete pequeño que entrego a Arise y esta lo abrio rápidamente, era una medalla de oro con una serpiente de plata, la medalla estaba unida a una cadena de plata liviana

— Gracias, es hermosa— le dijo la chica mientras se lo comía a besos y entregaba su propio regalo, que era una tablilla extraña con símbolos orientales en ella

— Un shuji— dijo Potter asombrado— Como lo supiste— dijo el rápidamente con una sonrisa— El mió se me rompió hace una semana, iba a conseguir otro el mes que viene— dijo Feliz mientras le daba un beso en los labio

— Vi cuando lo tiraste, este Shuji no solo sirve para identificar los ingredientes no legales, también tiene un hechizo para encontrarlos en pociones de complejidad — decía ella y Harry supo que era lo que ella hablo con su padre en susurros durante el almuerzo del otro día

— Muchas gracias— dijo el

— Te veré en tu cuarto, quiero darte algo— le susurro Arise al oido mientras salía del gran Comedor

— Feliz navidad— dijo Terry con Lisa

— Feliz navidad chicos— Respondió Harry

----------------------

— Arise— dijo Potter entrando al cuarto

— Aquí— se escucho una voz

Potter giro para ver, y el corazón pareció detenerse al ver la figura de su muy querida novia.

Y a quien no Arise Moon estaba parada cerca de la cama de Potter, había dejado su uniforme escolar y lo había cambiado por un pijama. Y que pijama.

Una camisa de seda rosa casi transparente que le apretaba el pecho en gran medida, con unos botones los cuales los tres últimos estaban desabrochados dejando ver el comienzo de sus pechos. Seguido a esto unos pantaloncillos de seda del mimo color que le quedaban muy aprestado y le llegaban tan solo hasta los muslos.

Decir Que Harry Potter veía embotado la visión, parecía una de esas ninfas griegas (O eran romanas).

Sin embargo lo que a Harry Potter mas le llamo la atención era el rostro de su novia.

Tenia una sonrisa feliz en su rostro mientras lo miraba con algo de incertidumbre en sus ojos claros, y sus mejillas tenían algunos puntitos rojos de pena en ellas.

Potter se acerco a ella sin vacilar, rápidamente acaricio la mejilla de la chica ganándose un suspiro de esta

— Arise— dijo Potter sin dejar de ver los ojos de su novia mientras esta lo observaba

— Harry, estoy lista— dijo la chica y el incentivo fue suficiente para que Potter abandone cualquier excusa para salir y la comenzó a besar con verdadera pasión.

Arise respondía con la misma pasión el intenso beso que le otorgo su novio, sus lenguas se movían al compás de una música que solo ellos parecían escuchar.

Las manos de la chica rápidamente subieron hasta el cuello del chico y lo abrazaron sin cortar el beso. Por otro lado las del chico bajaron de la espalda a la cintura, y de la cintura hasta la colita de su novia.

Arise gimió al sentir las manos de su novio en su cola— _Hay que rico_— pensaba la chica mientras las ágiles y experimentadas manos de su novio recorrían con movimientos suaves de arriba abajo por las nalgas de la joven Moon.

Potter pareció excitarse mas al escuchar los gemidos por que sus movimientos se volvían mas fuertes y de un momento a otro dejo de acariciar la cola de la joven para apretársela con ambas manos y levantarla desde ese punto.

Arise al sentir el cambio y profundizo el beso mientras sus manos dejaban el cuello del chico y se concentraban en su cabello. Rápidamente sintió como era levantada y para no perder su equilibrio rodeo la cintura de su novio con sus musculosas piernas.

Potter no perdió un segundo y se tiro en la cama dejando a la joven abajo suyo, y con movimientos rápidos y precisos fue desabrochando la camisa de la joven, la cual al parecer no llevaba nada debajo de su pijama

------------------------

Se levanto y pudo ver la desnudes en su cuerpo, recordó lo que paso hace unas horas y no pudo evitar apenarse, aun así su sonrisa no dejo su hermoso rostro.

— _Hicimos el amor_— pensó ella con un suspiro como si se tratase de un sueño del que no quería despertar

Miro a su lado y pudo ver como un Harry Potter desnudo se movia entre sueños en las sabanas de la cama

Rió nerviosa al verlo y no pudo resistir el recordad lo que hicieron la noche pasado.

Había sido suya…Fue algo tan perfecto, la caricias y besos que le propino en cada parte de su cuerpo. El sentirlo dentro suyo mientras que se entregaba a el con decisión

— Buen día— escucho y vio como su novio despertaba, no podía dejar de mirarlo con algo de pena pero radiante de felicidad al verlo junto a ella, esta era la prueba de que no había sido un sueño. Fue real, Había pasado, ella era ahora su chica con todo derecho

— Buen día— respondió ella mientras se acercaba con su cuerpo aun desnudo y besaba su boca, pudo sentir cuando la mano de su novio se apoyo en su pecho derecho y rió con nerviosito ante eso— Basta, que ya tuviste suficiente de eso anoche— decía la chica golpeando la mano del chico con algo de diversión

— Que no te gusto— dijo el chico con picardía mientras la besaba nuevamente y apoyaba esta vez la mano en su pecho izquierdo

— jejeje, basta Harry— decía ella divertida como si todo fuese un juego de niños

— No quiero— decía el chico mientras esta ves beso con mas pasión, la boca de la joven para luego moverse hasta su cuello

Arise se mordió los labios para contener un gemido que estuvo a punto de escapar

— _Por Merlín. Bueno si no puedes con ellos, úneteles_— pensaba mientras se lanzo sobre su novio

_-------------------_

En el gran comedor era una mañana muy tranquila, los profesores desayunaban junto a los alumnos que quedaron en la escuela, se podía aun oír a Snape discutir con Vector sobre las nuevas medidas disciplinarias que acababan de llegar del ministerio.

Terry Boot tomaba el café con su novia Lisa Tupin, la cual trataba nuevamente de alimentarlo a la fuerza

Pasaron unos instantes para que Harry Potter entrara con su novia colgada de su brazo derecho, y rápidamente todos en el gran comedor notaron lo extraña que se comportaba la Slytherin

Arise Moon caminaba tomada del brazo de su novio mientras que sonreía con felicidad, como si estuviera en el paraíso.

Todo el gran comedor lo noto, la cosa se noto un poco mas cuando la Slytherin saludo a dos Gryffindor que pasaban con la mano mientras ellas parpadeaban ante el gesto

Harry Potter trataba de aparentar estar tranquilo pero no podía contener una sonrisa divertida al verla.

— _QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ_— era el pensamiento común en todo el gran comedor, y todos ni siquiera parpadeaban mientras que la pareja se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw muy juntita.

Harry disfrutaba de un café, mientras que Arise vivía en el país de sus fantasías mientras le ponía mermelada de frambuesa a una tostada y se la daba a su novio, quien luego de agradecer la comía con gusto ante la mirada de ensueño que tenia su novia

— Comemos juntitos, larala, bailamos juntitos, larala, larala, unidos por siempre, larala, larala— cantaba una Arise Moon muy feliz mientras preparaba otra tostada

Pero de repente un ruido se escucho y ella giro para ver a Harry Potter en Shock mientras que su tasa rodaba por el suelo

— Estas bien— le dijo una preocupada Arise Moon ante la atenta mirada de Terry Boot y Lisa Tupin

Pero contrario a lo que todos pensaban Harry Potter sonrió de forma feliz y soltó una risa divertida y ante todos el gran comedor Beso con verdadera pasión a una confundida Arise Moon

— Eres una genia— le susurro antes de salir del comedor como si nada hubiera pasado

Todo el gran comedor lo miro salir confundido menos los primeros años que reían con nerviosismo

--------------------------

— Tal y como pensaba— decía Potter para si

Mientras apuntaba otra runa en el pizarrón— por eso Fehu...Hagalaz...Ehwaz están juntas, de eso se trata…Muy listo, Muy listo— decía Potter riendo a verdaderas carcajadas

— Unidas, de eso se trata no había que separarlas una a una y estudiar su significado, esta es la verdadera barrera del libro, estaban juntas pero no unidas, eso había que hacer, unirlas una con la otra esa es la clave— decía Potter

— A si— pregunto alguien y Potter giro para ver a su querida novia junto al director y el profesor de pociones

— Así es, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacerlo, pero tu me diste esta idea con tu canción— dijo Potter sonriendo — mira bien— dijo Potter

Rápidamente acercándose al libro este golpeo unos símbolos de el libro— primero, Fehu— dijo golpeando un símbolo y este Brillo— luego, Hagalaz— dijo golpeando otro y el otro brillo— ahora tomo a Ansuz y Jera — dijo Potter y esta vez no golpeo con su varita sino que la apretó contra el libro y la corrió hacia donde estaban los otros símbolos haciendo a los símbolos que tenia pegados a la varita moverse— Ahora coloco Mannaz — dijo Potter mirando la nueva runa brillar— Normalmente no se pueden combinar es por eso que es necesario Ehwaz— dijo y corrió el nuevo símbolo encima de los demás — y ahora hay que unirlos— dijo golpeando con su varita los símbolos que Brillaron y desaparecieron dejando un símbolo presente que parecía una F.

— El significado de runa, es la llave, bastante simple— dijo Potter con una sonrisa— ANSUZ — dijo Potter y la runa brillo como si fuese oro— El dios ancestral, por supuesto— susurro el y el libro se abría dejando ver su contenido

Los otros tres presentes se dirigieron rápidamente hasta el libro y observaron, una hoja estaba llena de runas y garabatos, pero Harry Potter se acerco con una sonrisa y los entendía perfectamente

— Y bien que es el maldito libro— pregunto una muy molesta Arise Moon mientras veía las ruanas en el libro

— Este libro es uno de los tesoros mas antiguos e importantes de la comunidad mágica, a estado perdido por miles de años, la ultima vez que se lo vio fue en el continente perdido, Atlantis— dijo Potter

Dumbledore y Snape palidecieron a tal medida que parecían muertos mientras Arise solo se mostró confundida.

— ¿Que? — dijo ella

— No puede ser…Harry esto es…— se escucho al director de la escuela Hogwarts balbucear

— Imposible— decía Snape sin creer lo que le decía Harry Potter mientras este sonreía satisfecho

— Así es, Esto es, el Legado de los dioses— termino el niño que vivió con una sonrisa orgullosa

--------------------------

_Fin del capitulo_

NOTAS:

SI ES UN POCO MAS CORTO, LO QUE PASA QUE YA ESTA POR TERMINAR EL FIC…EN EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE VEREMOS A HARRY USAR EL LEGADO DE LOS DIOSES, TAMBIÉN SE SABRÁ EL POR QUE DE LOS MALOS PRESENTIMIENTOS DE THEORODEN Y VOLDEMORT COMENZARA CON SUS ATAQUES...EN CUANTO A QUE HARRY Y ARISE LO HAYAN ECHO YA SUPONGO QUE SE LA IMAGINABAN QUE PASARÍA CIERTO. CREO QUE FUE BASTANTE SUFICIENTE LA SENSUALIDAD CON LA QUE LO HICE PERO SI NO ESTÁN CONFORMES Y PIENSAN QUE DEBE SER MAS EXPLICITO, DÍGANMELO Y LO PONGO ANTES DE QUE TERMINE EL FIC.

NOS VEMOS KRASNI


	12. El Rescate

LA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A LA GRANDIOSA J.K. ROWLING. ESTE FANFIC ESTA BASADO EN LA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER EN UNA DIMENSION PARALELA EN DONDE EN LUGAR DE IR CON SUS TIOS, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SE LO LLEBA Y EL JOVEN HACE FRENTE A UNA EDUCACION EN BARIAS ESCUELAS MAGIAS.

Elementh Reload: Gracias. Creo que la explicación de lo que paso con Arise es suficiente, no quiero tener que meter sexualidad mas detallada, por lo tanto no pondré sexo explicito en el fic. Tratare de actualizar cuanto antes. Nos vemos Krasni

Serenitakou: Como estas. Si, te sorprendiste al saber que el legado era un libro cierto. A decir verdad no quiero tener que poner con mas detalles lo de Harry y Arise, dado que se convertiría en un fic, un tanto Lemon, claro que si realmente lo queres, en cuanto termine el fic (Lo cual falta muy poco) le agrego lo que paso como capitulo extra o sino pongo otras escenas mas detalladas en la secuela del fic (La cual ya tengo una idea de cómo empezar el primer capitulo), avísame cual preferís. Muchas gracias, en realidad no esperaba que este capitulo les gustara debido a que lo hice rápido por que me iba de vacaciones. Bueno en cuanto a lo del presentimiento del buen Theoroden, en este capitulo sale todo. Igualmente, nos vemos krasni

Sosaku: Gracias, me agrado mucho saber que lo disfrutaste, espero que este te guste también. Nos vemos Krasni

Mikelodeon: Muchas Gracias, me gusto mucho lo que pensas de mis fics. En cuanto a lo de ser mas explicito, te digo lo mismo que le dije a Serenitakou, no deseo que el fic se convierta en Lemon , pero si lo quieres mas explicito puedo en cuanto termine el fic (Lo cual falta muy poco) le agrego lo que paso como capitulo extra o sino pongo otras escenas mas detalladas en la secuela del fic (La cual ya tengo una idea de cómo empezar el primer capitulo), avísame cual preferís. Nos vemos krasni

MAI: Muchas gracias, Harry estará sacando información sobre el legado entre otras cosas, debido a que el legado no es solo un libro únicamente con información, pronto sabrán para que sirve en verdad. Nos vemos Krasni

shiras Kino: Bueno, en realidad Hice a Harry en esta historia basándome en Kurama, sino observa sus similitudes, Lindo, con carisma, muy listo pero también sin miedo a matar a sus enemigos. Realmente le puse similitudes mas detalladas que lo del poder de las plantas, no crees. Nos vemos Krasni

---------------------

El Rescate

--------------------

— _Crucio_— se escucho acompañado rápidamente por un agonizante grito de Dolor en su estado mas puro

El joven que se encontraba atado en una de las paredes del cuarto volvía a gritar al sentir a la diabólica maldición de la tortura, una de las peores maldiciones de la magia negra volver a golpearlo.

— Que te pasa, Theoroden, no te gusta. jejejeje— decía su padre mientras con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios apuntaba nuevamente hacia el joven atado— _Crucio_— repetía con excitación el hombre mayor y el chico volvía a pegar un grito al sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo

— Padre por favor, detente…Detente de una vez— Gritaba el joven Slytherin con la poco fuerza que le quedaba mientras que su padre le respondía lanzándole otra maldición

— Jejejejeje, que me detenga, estas seguro Teo— decía el mayor con algo de gracia— Y tu, te detuviste cuando traicionaste al Señor oscuro, eh, Teo, te detuviste— dijo el Mayor de los Nott mientras repitió el tratamiento que le daba a su hijo.

Ninguno de los dos hombres había revisado bien sus alrededores, ya que ninguno de los dos visualizo a las figura, que tenia grandes lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos desde la puerta entre abierta de ese cuarto oscuro.

— No te preocupes, Teo, yo traeré ayuda, lo prometo— pensaba la pequeña del joven el se estaba resistiendo a la tortura entregada por su padre y cabeza de la familia Nott.

-------------------

— La iniciación— pregunto Draco tragando un poco de saliva, mientras que su padre cabeceaba con una gran sonrisa al imaginarse a su heredero junto a el en las filas del señor oscuro

— Así es, Draco. Pronto demostraras ser merecedor de poseer la marca tenebrosa, y ser bienvenido entre nosotros, los Mortifagos— dijo Lucius Malfoy con estima a su hijo Mientras Narcisa Malfoy los escuchaba callada desde su rincón, mostrando emociones de preocupación en sus ojos al ver a su hijo y marido.

— Que clase de prueba deberé hacer, para demostrar ser digno de la Marca, Padre— pregunto Draco Malfoy demostrando curiosidad y miedo al mismo tiempo.

Su padre lo miro con esos ojos fríos fijos en los de su intimidado hijo, mientras que su madre levanto la cabeza para escuchar

— Eso es un secreto muy bien guardado, Draco— dijo Lucius mientras el chico iba a comenzar a protestar sin embargo una mano alzada de Lucius lo detuvo— Sin embargo gracias a la posición tan elevada que poseo en el circulo intimo del señor oscuro, puede averiguar de que se trata tu Prueba— dijo Lucius— Bastante simple si me preguntas— aclaro el

Draco observo a su padre con fijeza mientras se debatía como preguntarle, suspirando lo hizo de la forma mas simple que podía

— Y bien de que se trata— pregunto el joven rubio a la cabeza de la familia Malfoy

— Simplemente debes eliminar a una rata o traidor como prefieras llamarlo— aclaro Lucius y Narcisa se atraganto con lo que comía

— Un traidor— dijo Draco sin darle importancia a el descuido que había cometido su madre— quien fue tan estupido o loco como para traicionar al señor oscuro— pregunto Draco ganándose un cabeceo de su padre quien sonreía ante lo dicho por el niño

— Cierto, pero fue descubierto. Un soplón, aquel quien le entrego información indirectamente a el mismo Dumbledore, del cargamento que llego hace dos semanas— Dijo Lucius

— Encontraron al idiota— pregunto con sorpresa Draco Malfoy a escuchar lo dicho por su padre

— Claro y todo gracias a ti Draco— dijo Lucius satisfecho— has hecho un trabajo formidable— aclaro este

— A mi— dijo Draco con confusión

— Claro que a ti, gracias a tu muy precisa información, fue que lo encontramos— le dijo Lucius

— De que hablas, lo único que eh informado son nada mas mis sospechas sobre …— de repente Draco se quedo callado— No…no puede ser…el no es el traidor— decía Draco Malfoy en un completo Shock

— Oh pero lo es Draco, Lo es— aseguro Lucius— Theoroden Nott, tu compañero de cuarto es el maldito soplón— Termino Lucius Malfoy con una sonrisa maligna

---------------------

La niña iba despacio a untadillas sin hacer ninguna clase de sonido, dirigiéndose a donde estaba la cocina de la mansión, Tenia un pedazo de pergamino arrugado en su mano derecha el cual era apretado fuertemente por el puño cerrado de la niña.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y rápidamente dirigió su vista a la ventana de esta en la cual visualizo al instante a Lancelot sentado en la gran ventana.

El búho negro movió la cabeza al verla y se movió entusiasmado al ver el pequeño pergamino en la mano de la niña.

Beatriz ato rápidamente el pergamino a la pata derecha del búho mientras le daba unas caricias en la cabeza.

— Lancelot debes apresurarte, llévalo a Gabriel Delacour, rápido— dijo la niña al búho el cual salio volando a gran velocidad mientras la niña lo observaba partir

Beatriz lanzo un suspiro al ver como volaba lejos de la mansión de la familia Nott.

— Pasa algo— se escucho desde la puerta de la cocina

A la niña se le erizaron los cabellos de todo su cuerpo al escuchar la fría voz detrás de ella.

— Nada, Papa— respondió rápidamente girando hacia su padre quien la observaba con frialdad

— Con que nada, eh. Y a quien le enviaste esa carta, si se puede saber— pregunto con desprecio el Mayor de los Nott mientras alzaba la ceja derecha en un gesto de superioridad

— Es una carta de cumpleaños, Papa, para una amiga del colegio— aclaro la chica rápidamente

— Que amiga— Exigió el viejo esta vez frunciendo los labios

— Gabriel Delacour— dijo la chica y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para impedir que sus piernas temblaran

— Delacour— dijo el mayor de los Nott pensativo— No los conozco…no me digas que es una de esas asquerosas impuras, una Sangre sucia— dijo comenzando a enfadarse el viejo

— N…n….no, ella proviene de una familia antigua, lo que pasa es que es francesa— dijo la chica mientras empezaba a temblar como una hoja en medio del otoño

La cabeza de la familia Nott pareció tranquilizarse al escuchar lo que su hija le dijo

— A que casa pertenece— pregunto el viejo

— Ravenclaw— dijo la chica

El adulto asintió con su cabeza y la chica no dudo en tomar la oportunidad para irse rápidamente ante la mirada vigilante de su padre.

— _Mhhhh, que extraño, no a preguntado por su hermano, como de costumbre_— pensó Nott con una ceja fruncida

Un momento después se encogió de hombros y se dio vuelta sin dirigirle un segundo pensamiento. Nott siguió su camino rápidamente hacia la chimenea en la esquina del lugar.

Agarrando con su mano derecha una puñada de unos extraños polvos verdes, los echo rápidamente en la chimenea.

— Lucius— dijo a la chimenea en la cual se comenzó a formar la cabeza del rubio Lucius Malfoy

— Esta todo listo, Alberich— pregunto Malfoy con su clásico rostro frió al ver a su amigo

— Por supuesto— respondió Nott

— En ese caso estaremos por ahí en la noche, si te parece bien— Termino Lucius Malfoy

— Los estaré esperando— termino Nott y el rostro de Lucius desaparecía de la chimenea

Alberich Nott saco la cabeza de la chimenea y lanzo un suspiro de cansancio mientras se refregaba los ojos

— Todo terminara esta noche, y tu Theoroden, pagaras con tu vida la traición que cometiste, tal y como tu madre lo hizo antes que tu— Termino Nott sin darse cuenta como su hija escucho todo desde la puerta de la cocina

------------------

Harry despertó temprano el día de navidad, Arise siguió durmiendo en la cama de este mientras el chico se levantaba.

El chico le pidió el desayuno a los elfos domésticos, para desayunar en el mismo cuarto y siguió con su lectura del Legado.

Arise se levanto a las diez de la mañana y vio como Harry Potter seguia como anoche leyendo el libro

— Sigues con ese condenado libro— dijo ella levantándose y saludándolo con un beso en la boca

— Si, es realmente mucho mas difícil de lo que yo creía que seria— dijo Potter sin dirigirle una segunda mirada a la chica

Arise se cambio rápidamente y lavo su cara, mientras peinaba su cabello, desayuno algo que los elfos domésticos habían traído mientras observaba a su novio leer el libro

— Me voy al cuarto común de Slytherin, Harry— dijo la chica entregándole otro pequeño beso antes de partir

Harry respondió al beso y la vio salir por la puerta, para luego suspirar con cansancio y seguir con su lectura

— El poder elemental depende de los recursos del ambiente…Isis entrega pero también recibe— Leía el chico mientras lanzaba un suspiro y luego lanzaba un gruñido

— Para utilizar el poder entregado correctamente se debe ser uno con el poder uno con su magia— releyó nuevamente el joven

— Y como mierda quieres que me cure, las heridas que tengo son demasiado letales echas con la magia mas negra de este mundo, no puedo usar el poder de Isis sin plena salud, que demonios quieres que haga, que me regenere— dijo mirando al libro con furia, para luego palidecer como si se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea

— Podría ser posible— dijo Harry Potter y releyó nuevamente el párrafo del libro— Para utilizar el poder entregado correctamente se debe ser uno con el poder uno con su magia—

El chico rápidamente sonrió y se quito la playera que llevaba puesta y miro en su pecho donde había una especie de quemadura verde oscura alrededor del pecho izquierdo.

Harry Potter se quedo quieto y serró los ojos mientras que su piel se tornaba verde claro en todo sus lugares.

Harry se sentía extraño aun así no abrió los ojos, comenzaba una extraña comezón a aparecer en todo su cuerpo, excepto en el pecho en el lugar de la quemadura, la cual le estaba comenzando a arder como si fuera un pedazo de metal caliente en la piel.

Luego de unos segundos el joven suspiro al sentir el ardor desaparecer junto con la comezón.

El chico abrió los ojos y vio como su piel volvía a color normal, un poco mas pálida y la quemadura desaparecía completamente.

— Impresionante— el chico escucho detrás de el y giro para ver al anciano director de Hogwarts

Harry Potter sonrió al ver al anciano en ese lugar y se levanto de su silla para girar y mostrarle su pecho

— Toda la quemadura a desaparecido completamente— dijo el anciano totalmente sorprendido

— Así es, curada completamente, no a quedado ni rastros de ella— dijo el chico

— Como— pregunto el anciano

Harry indico hacia delante al libro que estaba abierto en la gran mesa en la que estudiaba

— Pude darme cuenta abuelo— dijo ante la mirada de el mayor de los presentes— Soy como una planta o como un árbol— dijo el chico con una misteriosa sonrisa

Albus Dumbledore parecía muy confundido ante la afirmación que el joven le daba.

— Una planta o un árbol…No lo entiendes, abuelo…Mi poder puede regenerar mis órganos de esa forma— aclaro Potter

Dumbledore parecía comprender las palabras de aquel a quien llamaba nieto desde hace años

— Ya veo, interesante— aclaro el viejo

— HARRY…HARRY— se escucho desde la puerta

Albus Dumbledore sonrió al ver a la pequeña Gabriel Delacour, pero su sonrisa desapareció en un instante al ver las gruesas lagrimas que adornaban las mejillas de la niña que corría hacia los brazos de Harry Potter y este la sostenía mientras la niña temblaba

— Gabriel que pasa— pregunto un alarmado Harry Potter a la pequeña francesa que temblaba en sus brazos

— Es B…B….B….Be….Beatriz— dijo la niña entre los llantos que largaba junto con las lagrimas

— Beatriz, Beatriz Nott— pregunto el profesor Harry Potter mientras la chica asentía con su cabeza

— Que paso— pregunto el chico mientras la niña le entregaba un pergamino arrugado.

Harry lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo

_GABRIEL, SOY BEATRIZ…TIENES QUE AYUDARME. MI PADRE A ENCERRADO A MI HERMANO Y LO A ATADO A LA PARED CON MAGIA. LO A TORTURADO Y CREO QUE LO QUIERE MATAR._

_POR FAVOR AYÚDAME. DILE AL PROFESOR POTTER O AL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE._

_ESTAMOS EN LA MANSIÓN DE LOS NOTT._

_GABRIEL AYÚDAME ERES MI ULTIMA ESPERANZA_

_AYÚDAME, BEATRIZ_

— Por merlín— dijo Harry Potter rápidamente mientras lo leía

— Debemos apresurarnos— se escucho a Dumbledore

— Crees que aun estén en la mansión de los Nott— dijo Harry Potter

— No se— se detuvo el director

— Lo esta— se escucho una voz y en la puerta se podía ver la figura de Arise Moon respirando con dificultad

— Como lo sabes— pregunto Potter con una ceja alzada al escucharla

— Me acaba de llegar esto— dijo ella mostrándole un pergamino que tenia en la mano a los demás

Dumbledore lo tomo rápidamente y lo leyó en voz alta

_ARISE, QUIEREN QUE ME UNA A ELLOS._

_QUIEREN QUE ME COLOQUE LA MARCA TENEBROSA._

_NECESITO AYUDA._

_PARA ENTRAR CON LOS MORTIFAGOS DEBO PASAR UNA PRUEBA._

_QUIEREN QUE MATE A THEORODEN, SERÁ ESTA NOCHE EN SU CASA._

_ARISE DEBES DECÍRSELO TODO A POTTER, EL SABRÁ QUE HACER._

_DRACO MALFOY_

Una vez termino de leer la carta, Harry Potter y albus Dumbledore salieron corriendo del lugar

--------------------

El chico seguía colgado mágicamente de la pared, su padre lo había torturado por horas.

— Vaya navidad— pensaba con ironía Theoroden Nott mientras trataba de ver su condición

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Theoroden pudo ver la pequeña silueta de su hermana entrar en la habitación dando pasos pequeños y silenciosos hasta llegar a el

— Beatriz que haces aquí— dijo el chico mirando a la niña con incredulidad y algo de miedo al verla aquí

— _Si papa la encuentra no se que pasara_— pensaba frenéticamente el chico al verla

— Vengo a sacarte de aquí Teo— aclaro la niña con convicción en sus ojos celestes

— No…Debes irte de aquí lo mas rápido que puedas, si papa te llega a ver te hará lo mismo que a mi— dijo rápida y enfadadamente Theoroden Nott mirando fijamente a su hermana

La niña negaba con la cabeza rápidamente mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

— No. Ese Hombre no merece ser nuestro padre— negaba la chica— no después de lo que te hizo a ti, ni lo que le hizo a mama. No te preocupes eh pedido ayuda— dijo la niña llorando desconsoladamente

— A mama—dijo Theoroden observando a la chica quien lo miro con una profunda tristeza— que quieres decir— Y la niña comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza que antes

— Lo escuche decirlo…El la mato— dijo la chica con un susurro mientras el chico negaba con la cabeza

— No— susurro con incredulidad el joven Nott mientras que la chica asentía con la cabeza al escucharlo

— Si— se escucho desde la puerta y ambos niños giraron sus cabezas para ver a Alberich Nott estar parado con una pose arrogante en la puerta de entrada

-------------------------

— Estas seguro de esto— se escucho la voz de Serverus Snape parado frente a la enorme mansión que estaba rodeada por al parecer una especie de cúpula cristalina.

— Ya te dije que no, Tio Serverus— dijo Harry Potter mientras inspeccionaba la cúpula frente a el

Harry apunto su varita hacia la cúpula mientras que Serverus Snape la observaba.

— _Tunnel intentus_— Dijo Harry Potter y de su varita salio un relámpago blanco brillante que dio en la cúpula y la hizo temblar mientras hizo un gran agujero frente a ellos.

— Vamos, hay que apresurarse— Dijo Harry entrando rápidamente por el hueco, Serverus lo siguió y el escudo rápidamente se regenero como si nada hubiese pasado.

— Que embrujo fue ese— Le pregunto Snape a Potter

— Un viejo conjuro indio, sirve muy bien para escudos en propiedades, como también en las puertas de las pirámides que no se desean destruir— aclaro Potter con una sonrisa

— Y por que no destruir el escudo— dijo Snape

— Que, y informarles que estamos aquí, no mejor que tengamos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor, no lo crees así tío— dijo Potter sin borrar su sonrisa mientras Snape asentía con la cabeza

------------------------

— Y bien es verdad— pregunto Theoroden Nott aun atado mágicamente a la pared mientras que la pequeña Beatriz se alejaba

— Si, es verdad, yo mate a tu madre Elizabet— aclaro sin ninguna clase de remordimiento Alberich

— ERES UNA BASURA— Rugio Theoroden ante la risa divertida de su padre y la mirada aflingida de su hermana

— BASURA, COMO TE ATREVES TU A DECIRME ESO…YO SOLO EH ECHO LO MEJOR PARA LA FAMILIA NOTT, LA EH HONRADO, LA EH LLENADO DE HONORES— Grito Alberich Nott con una sonrisa de locura en su rostro

— LO MEJOR PARA LA FAMILIA, HONORES… COMO QUE EH. COMO MATAR A MI MADRE…COMO TORTURAR A MI HERMANO…. MALDITO— Lloro la niña en una esquina de la habitación

— SI— dijo Alberich Nott con convencimiento a su hija— LO MEJOR, LA PUTA DE TU MADRE SE NEGÓ A ENTRAR AL LADO OSCURO COMO YO Y POR SI FUERA POCO SE NEGÓ EN QUE USTEDES MOCOSOS DE MIERDA ENTREN, POR ESO LA MATE, Y BIEN ECHO FUE ESO, POR NUESTRO HONOR Y LA CAUSA— Rugió el mayor de los Nott mientras miraba a los dos mas jóvenes con desden

— BASTARDO— lanzo Theoroden furioso

— YO NO SOY NINGÚN BASTARDO COMO TU NIÑO, TU QUE NO ERES NADA MAS QUE UN SOPLÓN, UNA VERGÜENZA, UN MALDITO TRAIDOR, UNA COMPLETA DESHONRA PARA NUESTROS ANTEPASADOS…SI TU THEORODEN, TU PAGARAS COMO LO HIZO TU MADRE…ESTA NOCHE TU MORIRÁS DE LA MANERA MAS DURA Y DOLOROSA QUE SEA POSIBLE— dijo Alberich mirando a su hijo con un crudo e intenso odio el cual parecía mostrar a sus ojos como si estuviesen hechos del fuego del mismo infierno.

— NO— Grito Beatriz

— Tu cállate y dime a quien llamaste— dijo el mayor de los Nott

— A nadie— dijo intimidada la chica

— DIME A QUIEN LLAMASTE, PENDEJA DE MIERDA — grito furioso Alberich Nott

— No le digas nada, Beatriz— susurro Theoroden

— _Curcio_— lanzo el viejo sobre Theoroden el cual grito con dolor

— No basta, llame al profesor Potter— dijo la niña y su padre parecía estar mas furioso que nunca

— Niña estupida, debo suponer que Potter ya debe estar viniendo para aquí, lo que significa que debo apresurarme, ni Draco ni Lucius llegaran a tiempo para terminar con esto— Dijo Alberich en voz baja como un susurro— Entonces te matare yo mismo ahora— aclaro con una sonrisa maligna la cabeza de la familia Nott

— NO— Grito la Nina arrojándose contra su padre en un intento de empujarlo pero este la quito de un empujón lanzándola en el suelo con mucha fuerza haciéndola llorar mas fuerte

— Tu cállate que a ti no te matare, o no, no te matare, sino que te entregare al hijo de alguno de mis compañeros, alguien que pueda domesticarte correctamente— Rió el mayor de los Nott

— NO TE ATREVAS— Rugió Theoroden

— Quien me lo impedirá, Teo, serás tu…No lo creo estarás muerto para cuando lo haga, quizás lo haga Potter cierto, no creo si quiera que haya aun salido de Hogwarts— Rió con fuerza Alberich Nott

— En realidad ya estoy aquí—se escucho desde la puerta y girando su cabeza vieron a Harry Potter en la puerta del cuarto

— POTTER— Rugió Alberich

Harry observo la situación y pudo ver como Theroroden se encontraba atado y Beatriz en un costado llorando

— Alberich…libera a tu hijo de inmediato— dijo Harry con una tranquila voz

— Ni en tus sueños, _Avada Kedravra_— Lanzo el mayor de los Nott la maldición asesina pero con un movimiento de su varita Harry Potter puso una silla en medio

— Eso es todo, Alberich— pregunto Potter cansado— _Bombarda_— lanzo el chico y el mayor de los Nott salto aun lado para evadir la gran explosión

Rápidamente Alberich salio al ataque usando a su varita como una espada se dirigió hacia Potter dando sablazo tras sablazo, pero Harry simplemente bloqueaba los ataques como si no fueran nada

— Te has hecho viejo Alberich, o simplemente estas cagado de miedo— dijo Potter ganándose una vena en la frente de su Rival

— CIERRA LA BOCA ESTUPIDO MEDIA SANGRE— Rugió Alberich Nott desde su posición

— CON QUE AHORA INSULTAS POR QUE SOY UN MEDIA SANGRE, EH, ALBERICH, QUE NO LO SABIAS TU AMO Y SEÑOR, ES TAMBIÉN UN MEDIA SANGRE— Rugió Harry no con enfado sino con deseo de que todos lo escuchen

— Y eso que importa, si tiene el suficiente poder para destruir a cualquier enemigo y una causa tan noble y justa como la destruir a esa inmundicia Muggle— dijo Con convencimiento Alberich Nott

— NOBLE…JUSTA…QUE DEMONIOS TIENE DE NOBLE O JUSTO LAS MASACRES QUE TU AMO A REALIZADO. QUE NO LO VEZ ALBERICH…EL ESTA SIMPLEMENTE ENFERMO TAL Y COMO TU— Rugió Potter y Alberich parecía intimidado, ahora el cuarto por alguna razón se comenzó a sentir mas frió.

Alberich pudo ver como la única puerta de salida era tapada por una gran enredadera

— NO ME DAS MIEDO NIÑO, _AVADA KEDRAVRA_— rugió el mayor de los Nott con miedo

Harry evade el ataque y rápidamente lanzo su contraataque— _Confundus_— Lanzo un conjuro azul Potter mientras que Alberich lo esquivo y contraataco con otra imperdonable

— _Crucio_— Lanzo el Mortifago sobre el chico pero este con un movimiento de su varita desapareció la imperdonable como si nada hubiese pasado en el lugar.

— _Depulso_— Lanzo Potter tranquilamente y Alberich Nott fue lanzado a mas de diez metros hacia tras después de recibir el conjuro

— ESO NO ACABARA CONMIGO, NO SOY TAN FÁCIL DE DERROTAR POTTER, TE MATARE— Rugió el mayor de los Nott totalmente fuera de si en el acto de furia

— Si hubiese querido acabarte lo haría sin Problemas Alberich, tu no eres el oponente indicado para mi— dijo Harry Potter con tranquilidad

— CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA NIÑO MALDITO, _INCARCERUS…IMPERIO_— Rugió con mas fuerza la cabeza de la familia Nott lanzando el conjuro seguido de la imperdonable.

Harry ni se inmuta y se quedo en el lugar quieto, las cuerdas lo ataron por completo y el la maldición imerius lo golpeo de lleno, Alberich Nott sonrió con locura

— _SI, lo logre_— pensaba con una sonrisa

— eres idiota o te golpe muy fuerte, realmente debes estar muy loco atacándome con plantas y ataques mentales, cierto— dijo Potter divertido ante la estrategia de su rival

Un segundo después las gruesas cuerdas habían desaparecido como si nunca hubiesen estado en ese lugar

Alberich lo miro con incredulidad

Harry Potter sonreía divertido

— _Crucio_— intento nuevamente el mayor de los Nott

Pero Potter lo detuvo fácilmente

— _Avada_…— pero Alberich no pudo terminar por que algo mas se escucho

— _AVADA KEDRAVRA_— El rayo verde de la maldición asesina paso al lado de Potter y le dio a Alberich de lleno en su pecho

Alberich tardo en reaccionar y pudo ver antes de caer muerto en el suelo a su hijo Theoroden Nott detrás de Potter junto a Serverus Snape que miraba al niño con incredulidad

— No hacia falta hacer eso Señor Nott— giro Harry Potter con un gesto de enfado hacia el joven, pero el gesto desapareció al ver lo aflingido que estaba el Slytherin

— Harry— dijo Serverus

— Bien lo echo, echo esta Serverus, Vamos nos de aquí…Y la señorita Nott, a ahí esta…Beatriz nos vamos— dijo Potter mientras la niña corría hacia su hermano y le abrazaba

---------------------

Recién acababan de dejar a Theoroden en la enfermería del colegio Hogwarts. Arise y Beatriz se habían quedado con el

— Como están— pregunto un preocupado Albus Dumbledore

— Bien, el joven Nott necesitara reposar algunos días y su hermana mas que nada necesitara alguien con quien hablar, creo que Gabriel seria la persona ideal— dijo Potter

— Hay algo mas, te noto inquieto— pregunto con algo de preocupación el director Dumbledore

— Antes de entrar en la enfermería, el joven Nott hablo de un ataque— dijo Harry Potter

— te preocupa— pregunto Dumbledore sin parecer sorprendido por las noticias que decía Potter

— En realidad, si, y mucho— dijo Potter mirando con fijeza a aquella persona que llamo abuelo desde que era un niño

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de repente Y Arise Moon y Serverus Snape salieron por ella.

La chica rápidamente se arrojo a los brazos de Harry Potter sin importarle nada ni nadie.

— Pasa algo— le pregunto el chico

— El joven Nott a podido dormirse recién, pero a hablado de un ataque, el señor oscuro tiene planeado atacar Hogwarts— se escucho la voz de Serverus Snape

— Atacar…Hogwarts— dijo Harry con sorpresa en su voz

— Cuando—dijo Dumbledore

— No lo saben pero si querían iniciar a Draco tan pronto, debe ser mas pronto de lo que pensamos— Termino Serverus Snape con su expresión mas fria que nunca.

-------------------------

FIN DELCAPITULO

NOTAS:

COMO ESTÁN TODOS...UFFF. EH TARDADO CON ESTE CAPI, CIERTO. LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME ENTRETUVE MUCHO, EN EL TRABAJO...SI NUEVAMENTE EMPECÉ A TRABAJAR, PERO BUENO ASÍ ES LA VIDA, TRATARE DE APURARME MAS PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.

NOS VEMOS KRASNI


	13. Preparando la defensa

_LA HISTORIA DE_ _HARRY POTTER PERTENECE A LA GRANDIOSA J.K. ROWLING. ESTE FANFIC ESTA BASADO EN LA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER EN UNA DIMENSION PARALELA EN DONDE EN LUGAR DE IR CON SUS TIOS, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SE LO LLEBA Y EL JOVEN HACE FRENTE A UNA EDUCACION EN BARIAS ESCUELAS MAGIAS._

_Hermione and Kagome: Muchas Gracias, Continuare tan pronto como pueda._

_Elementh Reload: Gracias, me alegro que te gusto. Si ya se aproxima el ataque._

_Serenita Kou: Gracias. En realidad el fic, esta mas en la aventura que lo romántico, además ya casi termina, en su secuela habrá mas romance, y será definitivamente entre Arise & Harry. Draco no se si aparecerá en este capitulo pero si lo hace será un breve momento nada mas, aparecerá seguro en el que viene. Nos vemos_

_Artemis Shiro: Gracias. Si Hice a Harry basándome en Kurama, de Yu Yu Hakusho. En cuanto a las figuras, se enteraran mas en la secuela del fic, no puedo decir mucho por que son muy importantes para el trama de la secuela, lo siento. En cuanto a Draco, no Draco no se enfrentara a Harry, el peleara pero no contra Harry (Siendo sincero Draco no podría ni darle pelea a Harry) sino contra alguien mas, En los siguientes capítulos o el siguiente, Ron y Hermione estarán mas cerca. Nos vemos_

_Sosaku: Gracias. Actualizare en cunando pueda._

_Nos vemos_

_Lala-potter: Como va. Tratare de apurarme._

_Nos vemos_

_-------------------------------_

_Preparando la defensa_

_-------------------------------_

Ya han pasado tres días desde el rescate, y el ambiente en Hogwarts era muy tenso, tanto los pocos alumnos que se quedaron durante la navidad como los profesores notaban el nerviosismo que el profesor de Pociones Serverus Snape, el profesor de defensa en contra de las Artes oscuras Harry Potter y el director de la institución Albus Dumbledore mostraban disimuladamente.

Arise Moon la sobrina del profesor de pociones y novia del de defensa, había sido interrogada por todos los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin que quedaban, claro que no lograron sacar mucha información.

Todos los alumnos veían como Dumbledore y Snape entraban al comedor para comer rápidamente para luego dirigirse hacia la dirección no saliendo hasta la cena…También el profesor Potter se mostraba extraño, estando permanentemente en el salón de Defensa y no dejando entrar a Nadie.

Pasaron los días y llegaron todos los alumnos de las casas de sus familias para nuevamente prepararse par el plan de estudio que la escuela les tenia preparado.

Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley llegaron en los carros guiados por los invisibles y espectrales caballos, mientras hablaban muy entusiasmado de la fiesta que tuvieron en navidad con las gemelas Patil

Tanto Hermione como Ron se dieron cuenta de la paz que tuvieron en el tren, debido a que su enemigo y rival Draco Malfoy no había aparecido ni una sola vez durante todo el viaje.

— A propósito han visto a Malfoy— finalmente pregunto la chica mas lista de Gryffindor

Los tres se le quedaron viendo para luego negar con la cabeza

— Es raro, no lo vimos en el tren y con lo que le gusta provocarnos ahí— dijo Hermione con una ceja fruncida

— Y a quien mierda le importo donde esta el estupido ese— dijo con malhumor Ronald Weasley

— No hables de una manera tan Grosera Ronald— aclaro la perfecta castaña a su compañero

Este frunció el ceño y la miro muy mal

— Pasa algo— dijo ella con auto suficiencia

— Espero que no— se escucho desde la puerta

— Harry— se escucho a Padma saludar

— Profesor Potter— dijeron rápidamente los otros tres para luego darse cuenta como el carro se había detenido en la puerta del castillo en donde Potter los esperaba

— Y bien pasa algo— pregunto alzando una ceja el pelinegro

— No, nada profesor— dijeron rápidamente los demás

— Muy bien, señorita Granger, Señor Weasley el director los espera en su despacho, dejen sus cosas en sus cuartos y vayan al gran comedor, luego de la cena diríjanse a el cuarto del director junto a su jefe de casa— aclaro el chico alejándose de la carroza

— Habrá pasado algo— le pregunto la castaña al pelirrojo el cual se encogió de hombros

------------------------

Llegaron al gran comedor y pudieron sentarse en la mesa, Padma preguntaba las nuevas y Terry junto a Lisa le decían lo que sabían.

Todos notaron lo mas extraño en el salón, la cantidad de alumnos de Slytherin que faltaban, Draco Malfoy, Theroroden Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis y Millicent Bulstrode.

Lo mas notable del gran comedor es que Harry Potter no se sentaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw como de costumbre, sino que estaba en el puesto del profesor Lupin en la mesa de profesores, y charlaba entre susurros con el profesor de pociones Serverus Snape

Luego de un discurso algo alocado como de costumbre el director hizo aparecer decenas de manjares sobre las mesas y tanto estudiantes como profesores comenzaron a devorar.

— Que esta pasando— le pregunto Padma a Terry nuevamente

— No sabemos, Harry no nos dice nada— dijo el chico tan confundido como la chica mientras que Lisa se colgaba de su hombro con eficacia logrando captar la atención de Terry

El chico la observo y vio que señalaba con sus ojos hacia la puerta de entrada y girando pudo ver a Theoroden Nott entrar por ella

Y No fue el único Todo Gryffindor estaba observando a Nott mientras que este se dirigía a la mesa de las serpientes y se sentaba al lado de Arise Moon, para luego comer algo

— Buen Nott esta en la escuela— susurro Ron a su compañera mientras que la chica Asentía

— Como esta tu hermano, Beatriz— le pregunto en la mesa de Ravenclaw Gabriel Delacour a su mejor amiga Beatriz Nott

— Mejor, aunque aun le duelen los huesos— dijo una muy calmada Beatriz Nott

— Le paso algo a Nott— les pregunto Padma a las dos pequeñas pero estas negaron rápidamente con la cabeza

— _Que le habrá pasado_— se preguntaba Patil, pero mirando a la mesa de profesores vio como la mirada penetrante de Harry Potter se dirigia a ella

Padma Sonrió con nerviosismo al ver a Potter negando con la cabeza y rápidamente olvido a las dos mas pequeñas Ravenclaw

De la nada en el gran comedor se escucho el sonido de unas copas chocando y todos en el gran comedor miraron a la mesa de profesores donde la sub. directora golpeaba con su varita su copa.

— Alumnos de Hogwarts, el director tiene unos anuncios muy importantes que hacer, ahora todos escuchen atentamente sin hacer ruido— dijo la estricta Profesora de Transformaciones

— Gracias Minerva— Dijo Dumbledore— Mis niños— comenzó dirigiéndose hacia los alumnos— Quizás muchos de ustedes nos han notado un poco distraídos en este día— aclaro el director

— Distraído, mas bien parece preocupado— le susurro Ron a Hermione mientras que la chica asentía con la cabeza

— El director esta hablando Weasley— se escucho a Snape con voz muy fuerte y enojada mientras que Ronald Weasley se puso tan rojo como su cabello

— _Como se dio cuenta…Será algo tan importante como para estar tan pendientes de todos_— pensaba la chica castaña mientras veía al director hablar y a los profesores mirar a todos y cada uno de los alumnos sin perder detalle alguno

— Eso se debe a que cierta información a llegado a nuestras manos… Información importante además de muy peligrosa— escucharon los alumnos del colegio

— _Importante_— pensaba con intriga los integrantes de la mesa de Slytherin sin perder detalle del director

— _Que clase de información_— pensaban los Ravenclaw en su mesa guardando un respetuoso silencio

— _Información peligrosa, Que será, Que será_— se preguntaban con curiosidad los alumnos de la mesa de Hufflepuff

— _Que demonios pasa, será algo con el señor oscuro_— se preguntaban finalmente los Gryffindor

Harry Potter observaba a los alumnos y podía leer sus mentes sin ninguna clase de problema, estaban todos tan ansiosos por las noticias que ni los mas oscuros en Slytherin trataban de relajar sus emociones

— _Errores de inexpertos_— pensó con cierta ironía el niño que vivió— _Y eso que la bomba aun no a estallado_— pensó ahora con algo de diversión el heredero de las familias Potter y Black

— Esta información indica que es muy posible que Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces deseen atacar la escuela Hogwarts— dijo Dumbledore y fue callado por centenares de chillidos y de niños comenzando a llorar fuertemente, mientras sus profesores trataban de calmarlos

Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley miraban con nerviosismo hacia su mesa, en la cual veían como la palidez de Neville Longbotton se incrementaba a tal manera que parecía a punto de desmayarse en el Lugar. Dean y Seamus por otro lado comenzaron a temblar y sus tenedores se caían de sus manos debido al nerviosismo. Prácticamente todas las chicas estaban aterradas y comenzaban a llorar, los chicos mas jóvenes tenían las mismas reacciones que las mujeres.

Cosas similares pasaban en las otras casas, así como en todas había alumnos tratando de calmar a los profesores.

Harry Potter pudo observar a esos alumnos en las mesas.

En Gryffindor observo a los perfectos Granger y Weasley tratar de confortar a los mas pequeños mientras susurraban palabras de apoyo.

En Ravenclaw, Terry, Lisa, Padma y para sus sorpresa Michael, con toda calma hacían lo mismo mientras daban a los niños abrazos o murmuraban cosas calmantes.

En Hufflepuff por otro lado, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones Y Justino Finch-Fletchley daban su apoyo pero de una forma mas callada que los demás.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Arise y Theroden Nott, junto a Blaise Zabini hacían lo mismo, aunque no muchos niños lloraban, y en lugares de murmullos y abrazos estos daban miradas con completa calma como si nada estuviera pasando en este lugar.

— _Nada mal Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin_— pensaba el joven profesor de defensa— _Bien es hora de intervenir_—

— CALMA POR FAVOR— dio un grito aunque no fue fuerte todos los alumnos se centraron en el

— Como bien dijo el profesor Dumbledore, es muy posible que las fuerzas oscuras ataquen Hogwarts— dijo Potter y siguió rápidamente para prevenir otro griterío— Sin embargo es solo una posibilidad no es algo que sepamos si se hará o no— Aclaro rápidamente el chico y ahora los demás jóvenes parecían mas calmados

— Por ese medio las protecciones del colegio serán dobladas y las reglas deberán ser acatadas al pie de la letra— aclaro el joven ganándose otra vez algunos llantos— Por otro lado si las fuerzas oscuras llegan a atacar esta escuela se encontraran con algo mucho peor que Lord Voldemort y cualquiera de sus Dementores— Aclaro Potter con suficiencia

— CON QUE— se escucharon varios grito y Harry no pudo saber de donde vinieron, pero aun así el chico sonrió con suficiencia ganándose la mirada y el silencio de todas las personas del gran comedor

— Conmigo— Dijo en un susurro mortal que por alguna razón todo el gran comedor escucho

— Yo que ahora soy el único humano el cual se a enfrentado a Lord Voldemort de igual a igual, yo que lo conozco mejor que nadie— siguió el chico— En mi ultima pelea resulte gravemente herido, pero el también, Lord Voldemort no se atreverá a pisar la escuela Hogwarts mientras yo este en ella— aclaro el joven con arrogancia

Todos los alumnos suspiraban ante eso

— _Mocoso arrogante_— pensaba Snape con una sonrisa divertida

— _Eso no era necesario, Harry_— pensaba Dumbledore con completa diversión

— _Por el amor de dios, como puede decir cosas así_— pensaba la sub. Directora con frustración

— _jeje, esto se pone divertido_— pensaba el profesor de encantos olvidando las noticias sobre el ataque

— Eso fue arrogante no Hermione— dijo Ron pero al girar vio a la chica mirar al profesor de defensa con algo de pena y completa admiración mientras acariciaba los pétalos de la roza que el profesor le entrego a principios del año

Ron apretó los puños fuertemente ante eso

— Como dijo el profesor Potter, el ataque no es seguro, pero las normas deben ser acatadas al pie de la letra, Los perfectos les dirán las normas por la noche, Ahora todos a la cama— dijo Dumbledore despidiéndose

-------------------------

Esperaron a que la profesora de transformaciones llegara hasta ellos, y cuando lo hizo con un cabeceo se dirigieron hacia los cuartos del director de la escuela Hogwarts.

No tardaron mucho para que al grupo se le uniesen mas personas, en la primera esquina del pasillo, el pelirrojo Ronald Weasley pudo visualizar a la profesora de Herbólogia Pomona Sprout, junto a una chica rubia con unas trenzas y cara un poco roja, Ron la reconoció como a la perfecta de Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott y al otro perfecto de Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan.

Caminaron por unas escaleras en donde Hermione Granger pudo visualizar a el diminuto profesor de encantamientos junto a un chico y una chica. Hermione pudo reconocerlos como Padma Patil y Anthony Goldstein.

Finalmente giraron en la esquina y pudieron ver a Serverus Snape, acompañados de Arise Moon y Theoroden Nott.

— Profesor Snape— Saludo la sub. directora

— Profesora McGonagall— saludo Snape y le dio un cabeceo a los demás Profesores

— Harry Potter, Dios Sexual de Hogwarts— dijo Muy molesta McGonagall y la gárgola y ante el gesto de incredulidad de todos esta se abrió

— Voy a matarlo— susurro Snape apenas audible

-------------------------

— Por fin ya esta listo— dijo la figura oscura teniendo una cuchillo en su mano

La cuchilla era roja y tenia un aura negra a su alrededor

— Por fin luego de tantos sacrificios, el arma perfecta— decía la figura

— Maestro— escucho la negra figura y miro adelante para verlo a el, su mas fiel sirviente

— Rabastan ya esta lista, ten— dijo Lord Voldemort entregándole al Mortifago la cuchichía, el cual la agarro con sumo cuidado y una vez en su mano una sonrisa maligna se ocupo de su rostro

— Gracias Maestro, me encargare de el— termino el Mortifago

-------------------------

Ronald Weasley acababan de decirles las reglas a los Gryffindor en su sala común y estaban algo deprimidos…

Nada de Quidditch (Ron lo dijo con mucho pesar en su voz y con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo)…

Nada de estar en la biblioteca mas que para sacar un par de libros (Hermione lo dijo apunto de llorar)…

Se podrá practicar magia únicamente en la sala común y será hasta antes de comer y nada después…

El toque de queda será a las diez, luego de eso no se podrá salir de los cuartos, ni siquiera los perfectos…

Los jefes de casas serán trasladados a un cuarto al lado de cada cuarto común por si acaso…

No habrá salidas a ningún lado…

Las reglas eran claras para todos y muchos se negaban a efectuarlas, pero los profesores ordenaban hacerlo con fiereza

_**Flash back**_

Luego de que la profesora McGonagall tocara la puerta, todos los profesores y alumnos enteraron por ellas al cuarto del director de Hogwarts.

Ni bien entraron pudieron visualizar al director en su gran silla frente a una mesa y a Harry Potter en una esquina acariciándole el pelaje a un ave, que muchos reconocieron como el Phoenix del director

— Pasen por favor— dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en su anciano rostro y con un movimiento de su varita varias sillas se aparecieron frente a el en donde los estudiantes y profesores tomaron asiento

Con otra sonrisa y otro movimiento de su varita apareció una tetera y tasas y rápidamente comenzaron a servir te a los invitados, mientras un plato con galletas se levitaba en donde los jóvenes podían tomar.

Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil y Ronald Weasley agarraron una rápidamente mientras que los demás declinaron y Potter se acerco a la puerta y la cerro bastante fuerte, para luego sentarse al lado del director.

— Supongo que después de los anuncios de hace rato sabrán por que están aquí, cierto— dijo el director mientras los niños asintieron

— Las noticias del ataque— dijo Potter y todos movieron su cabeza hasta el— fueron traídas por el Señor Nott, aquí presente— dijo mientras los demás miraban a Nott el cual opto por una expresión fría ante sus miradas— el cual sufrió grabes riesgos personales para traer esta información — termino Potter con un susurro mortal que al escucharlo los demás dejaron de estar pendientes de Nott

— También sabemos de la misteriosa _desaparición _de muchos de los alumnos actuales de Hogwarts— dijo Dumbledore con tristeza

— Esta desaparición no es normal— se metió Potter— puede ser perfectamente que sus padres se hayan escondido, junto a los niños, o que hayan sido secuestrados o asesinados por las fuerzas oscuras— dijo Potter con cuidado— Como también es posible que se hayan unido a las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort— termino el

Todos contuvieron la respiración

— Nott— dijo Snape

— Mi padre estaba interesado de que me una a los Mortifagos para antes del ataque, el quería que me una la semana pasada, eso me hace pensar que este ataque se realizara y se hará muy pronto— dijo el Slytherin mientras Potter asentía con la cabeza

— Debido a esto mas reglas se unirán a las que ya había en Hogwarts— dijo Dumbledore con seriedad— Y los alumnos deberán acatarlas, sin dudarlo ni un segundo— termino el anciano

_**Fin del flash back**_

-----------------------------

Se encontraban dos figuras en un pequeño camino de tierra, al lado de un gigantesco Rosal

— Muy bien esta todo listo entonces— dijo la figura

— Si señor, mi padre también esta listo con su grupo— dijo la mas joven figuras, ambas vestidas con túnicas oscuras y mascaras blancas

— Bien, Bien…El ataque comenzara en doce horas— dijo la figura mayor

— Si señor— dijo la menor dándose vuelta dispuesto a irse

— Ah y Draco— dijo la mayor y el joven giro

— Si, Señor Lestrange— pregunto el joven Malfoy

— Este ataque será el definitivo, aun no eres un mortifago, solo lo serás cuando lo mates, entiendes— dijo el mayor

— Si señor, lo matare— termino el joven Malfoy desapareciendo del lugar

La figura rió un poco y se acerco a unas rosas del lugar

— Mas te vale Draco, por que si no lo matas tu morirás JAJAJA— termino riendo como maniático la figura mientras sacaba una cuchilla de su túnica y la acercaba hasta las rosas y un segundo después las rosas se marchitaban y morían.

---------------------------------

— Ya has terminado harry, Ya sabes como manejar perfectamente la magia antigua, te has graduado hijo— dijo el anciano director mirándolo

— Gracias por enseñarme abuelo, ahora lo único que me queda es seguir con el legado— aclaro el joven

— El ataque se efectuara— dijo el viejo mago

— Si lo se, estaré preparado— dijo el chico saliendo del lugar

— _Eso es pero, por que ya no tengo la fuerza para dirigir la defensa para esta escuela, Harry…Todo depende de ti ahora_— pensaba el anciano

--------------------------

Fin del capitulo

NOTAS:

COMO VA DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO

SE QUE EL CAPITULO ES BASTANTE CORTO, ES QUE SE ME ESTA ASIENDO MUY COMPLICADO, Y APENAS DOY DE TIEMPO, CON LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EL PUTO TRABAJO, TRATARE DE APURARME, SEAN PACIENTES.

NOS VEMOS KRASNI


	14. Ultima batalla

Ultima batalla

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La batalla había comenzado y el señor oscuro observaba desde el bosque como sus Mortifagos corrian hacia los magos de la luz lanzando cada maldición que conocían.

—_Adelante mis sirvientes, mátenlos. Matenlos a todos_— pensaba el ser maligno mientras observaba a sus seguidores matar o ser matados.

Estaban a las afueras de Hogwarts la escuela de magia donde hace cincuenta años el mago oscuro aprendió las artes de la magia.

El ser giro volviendo a meterse al bosque tenia cosas que hacer antes de que fuera a la batalla. Hoy terminaría lo oposición, hoy mataria a Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore.

Una sombra seguía a Voldemort mientras caminaba entre los arboles.

— Los preparativos están listos, maestro— indico la sombra.

El señor oscuro parecía satisfecho.

—Muy bien, Rabastan. Comenzaremos de inmediato— indico el señor oscuro y ambos llegaron hasta un lugar en el bosque sin arboles. Habia una runa dibujada en el suelo.

Voldemort chasquio sus dedos y Hombres lobo transformados comenzaron a aparecer por un lado y Vampiros por el otro.

Rabastran uso un complejo movimiento con su varita y las criaturas eran apresadas en cruces para su sorpresa.

— Comienza— ordeno el Maestro.

Rabastran asintio con su cabeza y comenzaba a decapitar a cada una de las criaturas y la sangre que caia comenzaba a juntarse en la runa que brillaba al sentirla.

Voldemort sonreía mientras observaba con felicidad el ritual.

Habia tardado mucho tiempo en encontrarlo. Años para ser preciso. Pero por fin ahora lo sabia. Hoy el señor Oscuro crearía un ser mágico definitivo.

Algo creado con la mas negra de la magias.

— _Pronto el mundo conocera el verdadero poder de Lord Voldemort_— pensaba con arrogancia el señor oscuro.

Los cadáveres de los hombres-lobo comenzaban a caer en la runa desintegrándose al tocarla. Los vampiros se desintegraban también al tocar la runa y dejaban un vapor expeso donde lo hacían.

Rabastran observaba el proceso con ansias, muy pronto obtendría el poder de vencer a Potter y entonces…

—_Entonces el consanguinitas competidor terminara… Yo terminare esta maldición matándote Potter_ — pensaba con satisfacción el Mortifago.

Voldemort observaba la sonrisa que adorno la cara de su servidor.

—_Se ve preparado…Eso esta bien, cuanta mas confianza tenga mas poderoso sera_—pensó el señor oscuro.

— Preparate Rabastan— indico el señor oscuro.

Rabastan Lestrange asintio con su cabeza y se metió adentro de la Runa, llego al centro de esta donde toda la sangre se mesclaba y se acosto en ella.

El cuerpo del Mortifago fue cubierto totalmente por la sangre y Voldemort alzo su varita apuntando a la Runa .

— **adunatio vegetus**— grito con placer mientras que de su varita salía un vapor violeta que golpeaba a Rabastan.

Los gritos de dolor del Mortifago se escucharon en todo el bosque. Mientras el señor oscuro reia a carcajadas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estaba algo inquieto luego de preparar las defensas de la escuela con el director, había optado por ir a descansar. Arise lo esperaba en el cuarto y terminaron haciendo el amor nuevamente.

La tensión que tenia el chico le hizo ser un poco mas agresivo y Arise aunque no se queje había resibido un trato bastante duro para una primeriza en la cama.

El chico despertó unas horas despues Arise aun dormía…Pero el chico no iba poder volver a dormir. Lo sentía.

El bosque, los arboles, las plantas. Todas lloraban.

—_Que demonios están haciendo_— pensaba el chico.

Un olor a podrido infestaba el bosque y llegaba hasta su cuarto…Claro nadie exepto el lo sentía…No era un olor que las personas ordinarias ya sean magos o muggles notarían.

El olor a magia negra.

Y en estos momentos Harry lo sentía como nunca antes. Era como si mataran a alguien y luego lo revivieran solo para matarlo nuevamente.

Algo expantoso.

—_Pero que es…Nunca e sentido algo como esto_— pensó el chico.

Se acerco a la ventana, afuera se podía ver Aurores y miembros de la orden peleando con Mortifagos. El no estaba ahí, tenia ordenes de quedarse a defender el castillo en caso de que Dumbledore tenga que ir a la batalla.

Mas lejos en el bosque se podía ver un vapor negro…No era humo…No era que algo se quemara. Era algo perverso y a Harry se le erizo todo la piel al sentirlo.

— Amor— escucho el chico.

Arise se había levantado. La chica lo vio parado en la ventana y se acerco aun desnuda como estaba hacia su novio. Al llegar hasta el lo abrázo por detrás y apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro del joven.

Harry gimio con placer mientras que Arise le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

El joven tenia ordenes de no salir del castilo asi que no se dejo rogar y lanzo a su novia a la cama. Se encargaría de lo que sea que este en el bosque a su tiempo…Ahora debería encargarse únicamente del bonbon en su cama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serverus Snape miraba por la ventana a la batalla frente a el. Hogwarts era un verdadero caos, y ni bien habían mandado a la mayoría de los menores con sus familias, los Mortifagos atacaron.

El profesor de posiones miraba con algo de molestia la batalla, deseaba estar ahí ayudando a los Aurores, sin embargo tenia ordenes de Dumbledore de no intervenir hasta que los Mortifagos entren en el castillo.

Serverus susupiro.

Tambien estaba preocupado por su sobrina. Arise Moon debería a ver abandonado el colegio junto con la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero las cosas no resultaron como el esperaba.

— _Yo me quedo, aqui_— Snape recordaba como su sobrina se le enfrentaba. Algo que nunca había pasaso.

Claro el profesor de posiones sabia que la chica estaba enamorada de Harry Potter y no se despegaria de el. Albus Dumbledore había aceptado que se quedara. Snape creyo que solo lo había aceptado para asegurarse de que Harry no salga del castillo.

Los pensamientos del profesor fueron ahora directamente a la persona que amaba como a un hijo. El joven de ojos verdes estaba recuperado según Dumbledore, pero Snape lo dudaba, no sabia muy bien la magia que aprendió del legado de los dioses, pero su experiencia le decía que no hay magia que recupere a un joven con heridas mágicas como las que tenia Harry Potter de un dia para el otro.

Escucho un grito y cerro los ojos no queriendo ver mas por la ventana. Muchos Aurores ya han muerto, y mas morirían…Al menos tenían que asegurarse de matar al señor oscuro esta noche…Debian terminar la guerra esta noche.

— Serverus— escucho y vio como la profesora de astronomía se acercaba.

— Sinistra—saludo el profesor de posiones.

Era una mujer de cabello negro y ojos celestes. La mas jóven de todos los profesores. Con treinta y dos años recién cumplidos.

Snape no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar disimuladamente la hermosura de su compañera, no por nada era la profesora mas deseada por los alumnos de las cuatro casas.

Sinistra era una mujer bastante simple. Siempre gozo de la enseñanza de astronomía y no era una profesora muy exigente con sus alumnos. Incluso Snape pensaba que ella disfrutaba mucho de las miradas que sus alumnos le daban.

Sinistra había sido una de las profesoras las cuales estaban muy deseosas de tener a Harry Potter con ellos a fines del año pasado, claro se llebo una gran descepcion al saber que ya se había graduado en astronomía y como tal no había podido tenerlo como estudiante. Claro eso no impidió a la profesora pasar cerca de el cuando estaba en la biblioteca a ver si el chico le dedicaba alguna mirada a ella como tantos otros estudiantes de Hogwarts le han regalado.

Pero para su molestia Potter la saludaba con respeto pero no le dedicaba una segunda mirada. Serverus había estado muy divertido esos días en los que la joven profesora hablaba con el en privado sobre esos temas.

— Albus nos a llamado— indico la mujer dándole una sonrisa.

Serverus asintio y ni siquiera la espero mientras salió hacia el despacho del director.

Sinistra sonrio ante tal falta de modales.

— _Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran_— pensó la mujer mientras alcanzaba a Serverus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor junto a un par de chicos. Habian decidido quedarse en la escuela, a pesar de todo.

Ambos sabían de el ataque que llegaría pronto, pero ellos y otros Gryffindor estaban mas que dispuestos a pelear contra cualquier Mortifago que se les ponga enfrente.

Neville Longbotton se encontraba con ellos. EL pequeño y timido Gryffindor había cambiado mucho luego de la muerte de su abuela, en ataques previos de los Mortifagos, y se mostraba tan fuerte como Hermione y Ron en estos momentos.

A otros chicos se los veía con miedo, mientras que los tres lideres de Gryffindor trataban de sonreir mostrando confianza. Aunque sinceramente ellos también estaban aterrados.

Sabian que ya no eran niños y debían pelear por sus seres queridos. Los tres habían sufrido mucho por los ataques de Mortifagos por años. De repente escucharon una explosión.

Los Mortifagos lograron entrar al castillo. Todos en el cuarto lo sabían.

— Es hora— dijo Neville.

Los demás asintieron con su cabeza.

Ron fue el primero en dirigirse hacia la puerta de la casa Gryffindor. La jefa de casa les había ordenado quedarse adentro, pero todos sabían que en cuanto ellos pudieran saldrían a pelear.

Eran Gryffindor despues de todo. Ninguno se quedaría quieto.

—andando—susurro Hermione.

Todos la escucharon y asintieron. Unos segundos despues la sala común de los leones quedo completamente vacia. Los alumnos de Gryffindor marchaban hacia la guerra.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Voldemort miro con felizidad autentica a su mas fiel seguidor.

Rabastan Lestrange tenia el cuerpo cuvierto de sangre negra, tambien ahora tenia el doble de tamaño y su rostro era negro y ojos blancos, su cabello habia desaparecido.

EL Mortifago lanzo un grito y la sangre a su alrrededor empezo a levitarse, alzo una mano y la sangre se convirtio en una espada y llego hasta su mano.

—¿ Y bien? — pregunto el señor oscuro.

— Es exelente maestro, puedo sentirlo, sus almas, sus vidas, su sangre—susurro el Mortifago.

— Ahora esas listo Rabastan— indico Voldemort.

— Potter— susurro el mortifago y salio corriendo por el bosque.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arise se encontraba con los profesores y alumnos enfrentando a los Mortifagos.

— ¿Y tu novio? — pregunto Hermione Granger a su lado.

Arise desvio una maldicion y contra ataco con un poderoso encantamiento de desarme contra un Mortifago.

— Dijo que iria por Rabastran al bosque oscuro— dijo la chica.

Los profesores llegaron a su lado y empezaron a combatir contra los Mortifagos.

Albus Dumbledore tambien lanzaba a cada Mortifago hacia atras con poderosos encantamientos.

— Señorita Moon, señorita Granger, Señor Weasley. Tengo una mision para ustedes— indico el director.

Snape y Sinistra remplazaron a los chicos atacando a los Mortifagos.

Los tres chicos fueron con Dumbledore.

— ¿Quiero que vayan al cuarto del profesor Potter y busquen un libro? — indico el viejo.

Los tres lo miraon incredulos, pero la mirada de Dumbledore decia que era importante.

— Usted sabe que libro verdad, señorita Moon— indico el viejo.

Arise asintio sabiendo a que se referia Dumbledore.

Miraron al frente y Vieron a Lord Voldemort aparecer.

— Rapido— susurro el viejo.

Los chicos salieron del lugar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry camino por el bosque, sentia el horribel edor a muerte segun caminaba por el.

— Bienvenido Harry— escucho el chico y vio a una criatura aproximarse.

Sabia quien era, el consanguinitas competidor se lo decia. O simplemente su instinto.

—¿Rabastran? — pregunto Harry.

— Si, te gusta mi nuevo Look— dijo ela criatura.

— Das pena— dijo Harry.

El mortifago rio con fuerza.

—Te estaba esperando Harry— indico el Mortifago.

— ¿En serio? — dijo Harry.

La criatura asintio.

— ¿Queria que fueras el primero en que mate con mis nuevos poderes?— susurro el Mortifago.

— Que honor— dijo con ironia el chico.

La criatura levanto su mano y Harry vio como un torrente de sangre salio de ella y se dirigio hacia el.

El joven esquivo el torrente y contraataco lanzando una enrredadera de sus manos, la planta salio de sus manos como latigos y se enrredo atravez de la criatura. Pero Rabastran simplemente la destruyo con su nueva fuerza fisica.

La criatura corrio hacia Harry y lo lanzo por los aires facilmente, el chico cayo diez metros atras adolorido.

— _Puede usar una especie de magia de sangre, ademas que su fuerza fisica esta a la par con un hombre-lobo y su velosidad tambien_— pensaba el chico un poco preocupado ante las nuevas habilidades de su enemigo.

—¿Preocupado? — dijo Rabastran.

Harry sonrio.

— Ven— proboco el chico.

Rabastran lanzo otro torrente de sangre, pero esta vez harry golpeo con sus manos el suelo y a su alrrededor crecieron arboles que detuvieron el torrente.

La criatura gruño y levanto sus manos. Harry vio con maravilla como la sangre empezo a elevarse y se convertia en cuchillos, con otro movimiento de sus manos, Rabastran lanzo decenas de cuchillos sobre el joven.

— **Protego Maximus**—dijo Harry y un escudo de energia dorada lo envolvio.

Se escucho como las cuchillas golpeaban el escudo pero no lo penetraban.

— Nada mal, muchacho— dijo Rabastran.

— **CLADES CORDIS**— grito Harry pero un muro de sangre aparecio frente a la criatura protegiendola de el hechizo.

Rabastran levanto su mano y de ella bolas de sangre del tamaño de puntas de flecha salieron a gran velocidad hacia el joven.

Harry se lanco hacia un lado para esquivarlas y rapidamente contraataco.

— **exitium cruris**— dijo el joven y un rayo negro salio de su varita y el escudo de sangre que protegia a Rabastran exploto cuando la maldicion le golpeo.

— Magia de sangre, harry esas son artes oscuras— indico el Mortifago.

— No te gusta Rabastran, y yo que queria ganarme tu aprecio— indico Harry.

La criatura sonrio divertida ante lo que dijo. Levanto su mano y en esta aparecio una espada de sangre.

— Si asi lo quieres—susurro Harry.

Sin decir nada mas levanto su mano y una rama con espinas la cubrio y en unos sengundos tenia una espada de madera filosa.

Harry y Rabastran se lanzaron el uno contra el otro usando la sangre y plantas como espadas.

El combate estaba parejo hasta que Harry dio un fuerte golpe sobre la espada de sangre y la atravezo.

Rabastran sonrio y de la nada aparecio otra espada que la uso para a travezar el estomago de Harry.

— Te has olvidado que la sangre es liquida— indico el hombre.

Harry cayo al suelo.

— Que hago ahora Harry, te mato, o espero a que te mueras tu solo...Quizas busque a tu novia en el castillo. Si eso hare, y luego la violare frente a tu cadaver, que dices eh—susurro el hombre.

Sin embargo eso es todo lo que pudo decir ya que unas raices comenzaron a salir de su pecho.

Rabastran escupio sangre y miro para atras. Donde un Harry Potter bastante sano estaba apuntandole con su mano, de ella poderosas enredaderas salian.

Harry se veia furioso pero satisfecho, las enrredaderas comenzaron a apretar y cortar a la criatura.

— ¿Como? — pregunto Rabastran incredulo.

— Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo— susurro Potter.

Sin responder nada mas dio un chasquido con sus dedos, y ramas filosas comenzaron a atravesar a Rabastran, el chico observo como la sangre de su enemigo manchaba toda la enrredadera, y unos segundos despues el ultimo Lestrange estaba muerto.

— Listo, por fin— susurro el chico.

Miro sus heridas y vio como su estomago sangreba por la herida de la espada de Rabastran.

El chico cerro sus ojos y su piel se tornaba verde, luego los volvio a abrir vio que la herida desaparecio completamente.

— Gracias al Legado de los dioses puedo usar esta magia — susurro el chico y salio corriendo hacia el castillo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dumbledore estaba agotado y vio como Voldemort se acercaba con una sonrisa maligna.

— Terminemos con esto Dumbledore— susurro el señor oscuro con placer.

Un aura roja como la sangre aparecio sobre el.

—Te gusta, gracias a Rabastran puedo hacer esto— susurro el lord oscuro.

Movio una mano y un torrente de sangre se lanzo hacia el viejo. La sangre golpeo a Dumbledore lanzandolo en el aire.

— se termino— susurro Voldemort.

— **CLADES CORDIS**— escucho y fue impulasdo hacia aun lado.

Voldemort levanto la cabeza y miro a Harry entrar por la puerta.

— Asi que mataste a Rabastran— susurro Voldemort.

Harry no dijo nada, se dedico a atacarlo.

Pero la sangre protegia a Voldemort.

— _No temas_— escucho en su cabeza.

— _¿Que? ¿Quien eres?_ — penso Harry.

— _Soy Ret, y soy quien custodia a los que poseen un don como el tuyo_— escucho Harry.

— _Escuchame bien, Voldemort a roto las reglas al usar el ritual que le permite usar la magia de sangre, por eso puedo hablarte_— indico la voz.

— _¿Que hago?_ — pregunto Harry.

— _El legado, con su poder podrás vencer_— termino la voz en su cabeza.

Como si fuera obra del destino, Harry vio como Arise entraba en el comedor con Ronald y Hermione. El libro estaba en sus manos.

Levanto la mano y Arise entendió perfectamente lo que decía. Lanzo el libro hacia Harry, el chico lo tomo en el aire.

Voldemort lanzo un poderoso torrente de sangre sobre el joven, mientras que Harry abria el libro. El torrente golpeo el libro y Harry vio con maravilla como lo absorvio por completo.

Voldemort sintió miedo por primera vez al verse arrastrado a gran velocidad hacia el libro.

Un segundo después el Dark lord desapareció , el legado de los dioses lo absorbió por completo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Epilogo

Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger ayudaron junto a sus familias a los demás, años después se terminarían casando y teniendo dos hijos.

Theoroden Nott había estado en el hospital durante la batalla junto a su hermana, por lo que fue una buena noticia para él cuando se entero de la victoria de la luz sobre la oscuridad. En unos años se convertirá en maestro de pociones y crearía una mejora de la poción matalobos. Su hermana terminaría el colegio y se convertirá en profesora de encantamientos.

Draco Malfoy había desaparecido con su madre antes de la batalla, los demás creían que el había huido para no tener que matar a Theoroden en la iniciación y su madre lo acompaño, su padre murió en la batalla en Hogwarts, y no se supo nada de ellos.

Harry Potter termino agotado luego de la batalla y Arise Moon se quedo a su lado.

Unos años después ambos se casarían y tendrían tres hijos. Harry cumplió su sueño de ser un Fulgor Auror y luego se convertiría en ministro de magia.

Arise se graduó y estudio para ser curandera, ejerció su carrera hasta cinco años después de casarse, pero cuando nació su tercer hijo decisivo dejarla.

Los profesores de Hogwarts surgieron en la escuela por muchos años.

Dumbledore sigue siendo el alocado Director.

Minerva lo sigue regañando por todo.

Severus y Sinistra se casaron un año luego de la última batalla pero no tuvieron hijos.

Harry suspiro viendo alejarse al tren de Hogwarts donde sus hijos iban.

— Estarán bien— le dijo su esposa.

Harry le sonrió.

— Lo sé— susurro el antes de darle un beso en la boca.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fin

Hace años que no actualizo, y no parecía que iba hacerlo nunca.

Así que decidí achicarlo y meter todo en un ultimo capitulo.

Un saludo a todos


End file.
